Nous tous
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: L'heure est venue de se réunir nouveaux comme anciens membres de la meute. Revoir d'anciens proches, faire face à la vérité, avouer certains secrets, libérer son coeur et retrouver des gens qu'on n'aime pas forcément. Il y a des liaisons, des amours cachés et des amitiés à ne pas négliger en temps de guerre. Surtout quand on ignore qui va survivre ou mourir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, nouvelle année rime avec nouvelle histoire, non ? Ceci est une qui m'a vraiment pris du temps et de l'énergie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Avant de vous laisser lire, pour ceux qui n'ont pas sauté ce petit paragraphe, Jethan n'a jamais existé dans cette version. Jackson n'est pas venu avec les autres pour la bataille de l'hôpital à Beacon Hills non plus. Stiles n'est jamais sorti avec Lydia. Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Bonne lecture. **

**Rien ne m'appartient sinon Sterek et Thiam seraient des canons depuis bien longtemps. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 1: London City **

Il était temps de se réunir. Monroe est toujours sur tous les champs, prête à sauter à la gorge de n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle. Elle ne fait plus attention que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. La vraie traque a commencée, celle du lycée n'était qu'échauffement. Même si Nolan a quitté Monroe et ses hommes après avoir vu toute la véritable noirceur du personnage qu'était sa chef, beaucoup d'autres restent aux côtés de la chasseresse et cela signifie des assassinats en série et une radication possible des créatures surnaturelles à Beacon Hills et même ailleurs si personne n'arrête cette folie furieuse. C'est la raison pour laquelle Scott a décidé d'agir en plus vite.

Il faut créer une équipe de choc pur battre les vrais monstres dans l'histoire alors Scott a fait appel à n'importe qui capable d'aider la meute et les autres personnes mises en danger à cause de cette traque sans pitié. Il y a même un programme pour savoir qui va chercher qui à travers le pays. Ou même un autre continent.

C'était pour cela que Stiles se trouvait être à Londres. Pays qui lui était totalement étranger, il ne connaissait rien ni personne. Enfin, en certains termes, il était venu ramener deux personnes au bercail qu'était la ville maudite de Beacon Hills. Ces deux personnes y étaient liées, il les connaissait mais cela faisait un bail que le jeune hyperactif brun ne les avait plus vu.

Donc ils avaient possiblement changés et selon Scott, la seule réponse qu'avaient donnée Jackson et Ethan avaient été : « Viens-nous voir. Si on n'a pas une discussion en face-à-face, ça ne sert à rien de venir à Beacon Hills ». C'était très clair mais Scott se devait de rester en ville par son statut de chef de meute. Les groupes avaient été créés mais il fallait quitter la ville l'un après les autres sans que l'un des larbins de Monroe ne les voient. Stiles avait été le premier à partir de la ville, ça avait été le plus facile pour l'hyperactif de partir.

Le meilleur ami de Scott avait filé à l'aéroport le plus proche et s'était retrouvé à Londres au bout d'une dizaine d'heure. Scott lui avait envoyé par message l'adresse où se trouvaient Jackson et Ethan. Les deux s'étaient rencontrés quand le frère jumeau d'Aiden avait été blessé par des chasseurs. Jackson s'était montré moins égoïste que lorsqu'il avait quitté les USA et l'avait ramené chez lui. En apprenant leurs nombreux points communs, les deux ne s'étaient pas quittés et étaient devenus amis. Et Stiles, humain de son état, allait devoir aller chez eux alors que ce sont deux loups-garous dont l'un avait des gènes de Kanima. Stiles était déjà flippé juste en posant pied sur le territoire britannique.

Le frère de cœur et meilleur ami de Scott avait chopé un taxi anglais et avait fait attention à n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Des chasseurs existent aussi au Royaume-Uni et partout ailleurs. Mais il savait se montrer discret, en tout cas la majorité du temps. Il réussit à atteindre l'immeuble où vivait le duo d'étudiants de Beacon Hills. Le bâtiment ressemblait pas mal à celui que les Hale avaient dans leur ville natale bien que l'élégance anglaise soit un cachet que leur loft n'avait pas, il pouvait presque se sentir en sécurité. Le souci était que Scott n'avait pas fait les choses au hasard : il l'avait envoyé lui, Stiles Stilinski, voir Jackson le grand crétin à griffes paralysantes plutôt que lui. Scott l'avait regardé avec le regard qui veut dire : « Je l'ai fait pour toi ».

Stiles soupira et paya le taxi en oubliant le montant le plus vite possible et monta les tonnes d'escaliers de l'immeuble en grommelant à quel point il était sur le point défaire une grosse bourde. Sa petite valise en main, un sourire tremblant, il sonna à la porte. Il était déjà grillé : à travers la porte, les deux devaient l'avoir déjà reconnu.

Les problèmes allaient pouvoir commencer ! Il entendit des bruits de pas, le parquet devait être en bois vu qu'il craqua. Il ferma les yeux un court instant et les rouvrit lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis dans la serrure. Fermaient-ils à clé leur porte pour une question de sécurité ? Sérieux, même des gamins amateurs pourraient crocheter cette serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit et les yeux whisky du meilleur ami de Scott tombèrent sur une jeune homme de taille moyenne avec de la carrure et des cheveux brun foncé coupés courts. Juste à la mâchoire, il avait su qu'il avait affaire à Whittemore. Malgré son absence de pouvoirs, le jeune homme hyperactif sut reconnaitre sur le visage de l'ex-copain de Lydia Martin un léger trait de surprise. Un petit rictus se plaça alors sur les lèvres du fils du shérif, il avait au moins pu surprendre quelqu'un dans cette histoire.

\- Stilinski, fut les mots qui sortirent de la bouche du Kanima.

\- Ravi te voir aussi, Jacks, sourit Stiles en entrant sans demander bien sûr la permission.

Il préféra ignorer le râle venant du jeune homme et salua vivement Ethan qui venait vers eux. Même ce dernier lui fit un plus chaleureux accueil. Enfin, chaleureux, chacun sa définition, on dira…

\- Salut, Stiles. Scott est avec toi ? Il a dit qu'on aurait droit à une conversation en face à face.

\- Vous vous attentiez à lui, je sais. Mais il ne peut pas quitter la ville pour des raisons qui paraissent largement évidentes, je me trompe ?

Jackson ferma la porte avec énervement, Stiles ne pensait pas embêter à ce point le jeune loup-garou.

\- Désolé pour la déception, il m'a envoyé ici et pour être sincère, je préférais être à Washington ou n'importe où ailleurs.

Ethan semblait le comprendre mais Stiles le mettait en parenthèse, la seule chose qui occupait sa petite tête était le fait que Jackson ne faisait que de le regarder d'un drôle d'œil.

\- T'as changé, fit Ethan avec un léger ton inquiet. Je le sens.

\- Comme si ce n'était pas évident, rétorqua froidement le futur agent.

Ethan devait bien se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a plus d'un an et que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui à gérer. Et encore, les deux ignoraient tellement de choses.

\- T'as pris du muscle, Stilinski. T'as enfin pu avoir Lydia en fin de compte ou c'est toujours désespéré ? ricana Jackson en s'avançant dangereusement du meilleur ami de Scott.

Stiles ne pouvait pas ignorer que Jackson avait aussi pris du muscle et qu'il était doté de grosses griffes mais il ne connaissait pas vraiment le mot limite alors il le regarda droit dans les yeux aussi fermement que possible et déclara d'une traite sans l'exaspération personnelle de l'arrogance du loup-garou :

\- Disons que j'ai eu un petit changement en cours de court de route. T'as loupé pas mal de choses en restant dans ton coin à te tourner les pouces ?

Les deux personnes proche de lui arquèrent les sourcils en entendant la première phrase. Merde, il ne pensait pas être si évident en le disant. Tant pis pour lui, il a juste trop parlé comme tout le temps.

\- Raconte, Stilinski.

Jackson le fixait lui aussi et malgré l'envie énorme de lui répondre que non ou de le baffer. Stiles réussit à sortir un sourire narguer et sûr de soi. Il voulait savoir, il n'allait pas être déçu. Ni lui ni Ethan. Autant en faire toute une histoire, il avait besoin de ramener leurs derrières poilus à Beacon Hills pour sauver des gens. Alors peu importe, il ferait tout pour leur faire prendre l'avion pour les USA.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes l'ampleur de cette bataille, bien que je sache que tu penches plus du côté lâche que courageux, il faut que tu ramènes tes fesses à Beacon Hills. Et ça ne réagit pas des masses, rassure-toi…

\- Je veux quand même savoir, crétin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se posa nonchalamment sur le canapé juste en face de lui. Jackson et Ethan s'échangèrent un regard, Stiles finit par dire d'une voix aussi dure que triste :

\- On a eu affaire à une Darach après ton départ, Jacks. Scott, Allison et moi, on s'est sacrifié pour sauver nos parents de cette pétasse. Derek était entiché de cette malade et Peter s'est ramené aussi. Durant cette période, on a rencontré Ethan, son frère jumeau et plusieurs loups psychopathes. Ils ont voulu tuer tout le monde. Erica et Boyd sont morts. On a eu le droit à la visite de la petite sœur de Derek, Cora. Elle devait être morte mais en fait non. Scott est devenu un vrai Alpha en traversant un cercle de sorbier pour sauver sa mère. Lydia a approfondi ses pouvoirs de Banshee. Une nouvelle a débarqué, Kira, et Scott est devenu accro à elle. Elle a ramené des problèmes avec elle, c'était une Kitsune qui ne se savait pas l'être. Un esprit maléfique japonais a pris mon corps et mon esprit pour faire des tueries. Le Nogitsune m'a meurtri et quand les gens de la meute, on a voulu me sauver, il y a deux morts. Le frère d'Ethan, Aiden est mort. Allison est morte dans les bras de Scott. Derek a été attaqué par Kate, la tante d'Allison, qui est devenue une Jaguar-garou. On a été cherché Derek avec Scott, Lydia, Kira et Malia une fille avec qui je suis sortie et qui est une coyote-garou resté sous forme animale pendant des années. On a dû faire face à des chasseurs mexicains qui auraient pu nous réduire en cendre. Derek a été changé en ado et n'avait plus aucun souvenir. On a dû faire face à un petit arrogant sur le terrain, Liam que Scott a dû mordre pour sauver ses fesses. On a survécu un fou qui suivait une Deadpool surnaturelle, des gamins au lycée ont voulu nous tuer. Scott a été presque ensorcelé par Kate au Mexique et on est allé le sauver. Theo Raeken, le petit merdeux qu'on a connu en enfance a refait surface. Il a dit être un loup-garou lui aussi mais en fait, c'est une chimère diabolique qui voulait tuer Scott pour avoir sa meute. Il était sous ordres de médecins démoniaques qui cherchaient à faire revenir à la vie un monstre nommé la Bête. En gros, c'était le frère d'un descendant d'Allison. Ce gars a utilisé le fait que Mason, le meilleur ami de Liam, ait deux ADN, Mason avait un jumeau mais il l'a mangé dans l'utérus de sa mère. J'ai tué un gars qui voulait me tuer et Theo a manipulé tout le monde. Scott et moi, on s'est plus entendu et la meute s'est dispersé. Kira a disjoncté et est partie apprendre à gérer ses pouvoirs. On a pu sauver Mason et sauver la Bête. Theo a été envoyé en enfer grâce au Katana de la mère de Kira et toute la meute s'est de nouveau remise ensemble. Ensuite, on a subi la menace d'une chasse sauvage qui m'a gentiment effacé de la mémoire de tous les gens. Beaucoup de gens ont été effacés. Le petit ami de Mason a essayé d'aider la meute qui essayait de se rappeler d'un ami, moi évidemment. Je me suis retrouvé enfermé avec Peter. Liam a ramené Theo de l'enfer pour venir nous aider. Liam et Theo ont dû se battre ensemble face aux Cavaliers fantômes de la chasse alors que Scott et Lydia m'ont sortie de la chasse. On a arrêté la chasse, Theo est parti et on est tous parti de notre côté. Je suis parti à Washington pour une formation pré-FBI, Lydia au MIT, Scott pour UC Davis. Monroe est venue en ville pour être conseillère d'orientation et la traque à commencer. Theo s'est fait attaquer et s'est ramené en ville. On a fait face à l'Anuk-Ite une créature sortie de la chasse sauvage qui fait peur aux gens et les pétrifie de son regard. Les créatures surnaturelles ont été compromises même au lycée. Y a eu une attaque à l'hôpital et Scott a presque été aveugle en se battant contre l'Anuk-Ite. Derek et Peter se sont ramenés pour nous aider mais le sang continue de couler et vos aides pourraient nous être utiles faces à ces connards. Alors si t'as encore des moqueries en réserve, je pourrais encaisser des années.

Stiles avait l'habitude de causer longtemps et Jackson le savait très bien. Mais il ne s'attendait pas un discours de ce genre dramatique tel que celui qu'il venait d'entendre et il se sentait presque mortifié par le récit de Stiles. Au fond, le petit crétin du shérif avait eu pas mal de cran dans sa vie. Allison était morte, Stiles avait eu une copine coyote-garou, Scott était devenu un vrai Alpha et s'était mise en couple avec une fille, Kira. Il avait mordu un gamin qui devait lui ressembler, en tout cas au départ.

Theo Raeken, un gars qu'il avait connu, a ramené sa fraise et a fait un massacre. Il a bien fait de quitter Beacon Hills, Jackson n'aurait pas survécu à toutes ses bêtes psychopathes que la meute de Scott a rencontré ses dernières années. Mais une chose était sûre : Stiles n'était plus à prendre à légère surtout si maintenant, il fait partie de la possible future génération d'agents du FBI.

\- Quelque chose à dire ? questionna Stiles en quittant le canapé, comme si tout ce qu'il venait de déballer était juste de la routine.

Il savait garder un aspect calme et ferme de l'extérieur, aussi froid que de la pierre et ceux grâce aux nombreuses personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Mais il restait juste au maximum glacial pour Jackson. Sinon à Beacon Hills, il était totalement lui-même et autant le même qu'au lycée.

\- Non, mais merci de ta franchise, intervint Ethan. C'est surtout Jackson qui avait besoin qu'on lui explique la situation parce que moi, je suis prêt à partir depuis le message de Scott.

\- Même pas étonné, souffla hautainement le jeune homme brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux lycanthropes étaient tout de même surpris par le comportement non hyperactif ou trop énergétique du meilleur ami de Scott.

\- Je t'entends, fit Jackson.

\- Je le sais et tant mieux, maugréa Stiles en se tournant vers la porte. C'est débile de prendre une valise, vous allez dire ?

Les deux l'observèrent avec attention. Ils sentirent que Stiles allait leur sortir un truc qu'aucun d'eux n'allait aimer.

\- Pour pas me faire cramer, j'ai filé de l'aconit dans de tubes de crèmes. C'est toujours aussi mortel pour vous alors soit je vous en mets partout et je vous en file à petite dose tout le long du voyage à Beacon Hills soit je ne fais rien de tout ça et on y va gentiment doucement sans que je ne blesse personne. Et si vous tentez de me griffer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je ne crois pas que Scott ou Lydia vont l'apprécier. Jacks, pense à Lydia au pire ! Bien que je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore sur toi ou qu'elle veuille sortir avec toi…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lydia, elle est plus vraiment mon genre, sourit Jackson.

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais finit par laisser tomber.

\- Je viens mais arrête de parler tout le temps, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal à la tête le long du vol.

\- On sera parti demain matin sans problèmes et je fermerai ma gueule, déclara fermement Stiles en fusillant du regard le fils Whittemore.

Jackson sentait avoir été un peu fort mais Stiles n'était pas d'humeur à parler dix ans alors il termina en demandant :

\- Y a un balcon ?

Ethan lui pointa la porte derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Stiles le remercia d'un signe de tête et fila en direction de la porte mais ouvrit sans hésiter le frigo et se sortit une bière sans demander ni les regarder et partir dehors pour téléphoner à Scott sous les têtes médusées du jumeau d'Aiden et du Kanima.

\- Tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ethan en se posant sur le canapé. C'est plus le même.

\- T'as écouté son discours ?

\- Oui mais franchement, c'est bizarre comme il se comporte.

\- Il a changé, mais on se fiche de ça. On s'inquiétera quand ses yeux flasheront jaunes ou bleus ou qu'il saura se servir d'un arc. Cependant, quand je lui ai parlé de Lydia et de sa volonté à sortir avec elle, il s'est braqué…

\- C'est plutôt clair pour moi.

Jackson l'interrogea du regard.

\- Ton pote, ou je ne sais quoi, il est plus sur Lydia.

\- Et ? Je sais que tu me caches un autre truc.

\- T'es tellement centré sur l'ancien Stiles et ton arrogance à gogo que tu ne voies pas à tel point il a changé.

\- Éclaire ma lanterne, fit sèchement Jackson.

Ethan roula des yeux et lui annonça de but en blanc :

\- Il est bi. Juste comme toi.

**TADA! Je crois que c'est plutôt un bon début. J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, le chapitre se nomme "Discussion personnelle". **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, le nouveau chapitre est là ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ****Merci à julie-deoliveira pour ton commentaire, je me rappelle avoir vraiment tout miser sur ce premier chapitre alors je suis contente que cela a porté ces fruits. Voilà la suite.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 2: Discussion personnelle**

Alors que Stiles se trouvait à Londres et qu'il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi, du côté de Beacon Hills, il était environ neuf heures du matin. Mais la plupart des habitants habituels du loft Hale ne s'y trouvaient pas. Stiles était excusé de cette absence vu qu'il se trouvait sur le continent européen, Derek était parti chercher son oncle anciennement psychopathe et sa petite sœur au Mexique, Malia et Scott n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et s'étaient donc endormi tard mais la venue de Chris, le matin même, les avaient poussés à se réveiller malgré leur fatigue pour de l'espionnage de chasseurs. Lydia était chez elle à dormir sûrement ou essayer de trouver une erreur dans le plan conçu par Stiles et Scott pour leur dire que tout cette idée sentait le roussi. Mason et Corey étaient aussi chez eux mais allaient devoir appelés de leur côté des renforts dans la journée.

C'était donc tranquille que le jeune bêta de Scott s'était réveillé ce matin, s'était levé en douceur et avait marché en grognant pour aller vers la cuisine en trainant des pieds. Le jeune homme profitait du week-end comme il le pouvait, les cours ne l'enchantaient plus et l'école était devenue un endroit dangereux pour lui comme pour ses amis Mason et Corey. Tout le monde ne s'y sentait plus aussi bien que comme avaient pu le vivre Scott, Stiles et Lydia il y a des années.

Liam bailla sans se gêner en ouvrant un placard puis trois autres pour sortir ce qui allait lui servir de petit-déjeuner. Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander comment malgré le chaos environnant certains moments comme celui qu'il vivait actuellement pouvait exister. Liam soupira, il espérait beaucoup de choses du plan fait par son chef de meute et son meilleur ami. Peut-être un peu trop mais il ne voulait pas s'excuser de vouloir pouvoir un jour arrêter de craindre pour sa vie à chaque minute passée. Il souhaitait aller à l'université un jour et avoir un job. Si ce plan se finissait mal, rien de ces deux belles choses n'allait se réaliser. Rien de lui ne pourrait le faire, les risques étaient tellement gros que sa vie était mise en jeu.

Quand il eut trouvé tout ce que le jeune lycanthrope blond souhaitait manger, il trouva un plateau rangé dans une étagère et revint sur ses pas en direction de sa chambre. Il poussa du pied la porte et entra dans la pièce sans faire trop de bruit avant de déposer le plat de victuailles au bord du lit.

La vision qu'il avait en face de lui ne pouvait que le faire rêver. Une personne se trouvait couché sur le dos dans son lit et à ce que pouvait entendre le loup-garou blond, cette personne dormait encore mais son sommeil n'allait pas l'être très longtemps. Un corps musclé mais qui restait fin, des cheveux qui rendrait n'importe qui fou ou jaloux. Des lèvres à damner des saints et d'une roseur envieuse. Des yeux clos tellement paisibles qu'il était impossible à ce moment de les imaginer si vifs et vivants lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts, des iris qui deviennent d'une lueur dorée en une fraction de secondes.

La tête tournée sur le côté, deux mèches brunes devant ses paupières, un bras relâché le long de sa jambe, Theo Raeken se trouvait à quelques mètres de Liam, endormi et représentant aucune menace pour qui conque. Le drap laissait parfaitement voir les muscles saillants de ses épaules et un torse athlétique. Liam, accoudé à l'entrée de la chambre, ne manquait pas de le regarder sans se gêner.

Theo n'était pas du genre à apprécier qu'on le regarde la journée mais la nuit, c'était autre chose. Alors quand la jeune chimère brune dormait, le lycanthrope blond avait tout le plaisir de regarder le jeune homme châtain. Le corps se mit à mouver doucement, Liam se mordit les lèvres face à toute cette chair devant ses yeux. Il pouvait encore y voir ses marques de la nuit passée tout le long du cou de la chimère mais lui, le loup-garou blond, n'était sûrement pas en reste.

Le jeune homme se glissa pas à pas vers le lit alors que Theo se tourna sur le ventre en posant sa tête sur un coussin, les mains glissées sous son menton. Un beau spectacle rien que pour Liam. Ce dernier monta le plus délicatement sur le matelas en espérant ne pas le faire grincer, il laissa ses yeux se promener des cheveux à la bouche de la chimère en passant par ses paupières et son nez. Un grognement matinal lui fit comprendre que Theo se réveillait à son tour, il se retint de rire. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du châtain qui ouvrit un œil pour sourire ensuite à Liam. Le loup-garou s'approcha davantage de la chimère et posa son autre main sur l'épaule de Theo avant de se coller à lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi matinal, marmonna la chimère en se relevant légèrement après avoir répondu au baiser donné par Liam.

\- Tout le monde a des plans aujourd'hui, Stiles va bientôt donner des nouvelles vu qu'il a dû débarquer à Londres il n'y a pas longtemps. On est les seuls à ne rien faire.

\- On doit protéger le KG.

Theo avait répété les mots du chef de meute avec une moue fatiguée.

\- Ils ne veulent pas que je parte, oui. Ils ne veulent pas que je m'implique plus.

\- T'es blessé, je te rappelle, fit Liam en apportant le plat de victuailles vers Theo.

Ce dernier le remercia d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de se jeter sur la première chose venue.

\- En même temps, me faire tirer dessus pour te protéger, était une preuve suffisamment forte de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi. Pourquoi partir alors que je t'ai enfin ?

\- T'aurais pu y rester, Theo ! se fâcha un peu le loup-garou blond.

Il tourna un peu la chimère pour vérifier l'état des plaies dans le dos du jeune homme châtain. Il y restait des petites traces rouges mais Liam était certain que s'il les touchait, Theo allait avoir mal.

\- Malia en aurait été ravie, railla la chimère en se remettant assis.

\- Elle change doucement d'avis, tu comprends très bien pourquoi alors ne te plains pas.

La chimère roula sur le ventre pour cacher sa tête sous le coussin après avoir avalé son croissant manquant de faire renverser le plateau. Liam passa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de la chimère avant de déclarer :

\- Ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est la plus belle chose au monde. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

\- Et c'est bien au moins le minium pour être resté alité une journée entière après m'être reçu cinq flèches avec un paralysant. Paralysant pour chevaux qui plus est !

\- Oui, et je t'aime pour ce que tu as pu me prouver ce jour-là, souffla Liam en déposant un baiser sur la nuque de la jeune chimère.

Dans le passé

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis le retour de Theo, Liam n'arriverait pas à les compter sur le bout des doigts. Trahison, liaison, bisexualité découverte, bataille personnelle pour découvrir si Theo pouvait aimer les hommes, subir les réprimandes des membres de la meute après qu'ils aillent compris son plan.

Finalement, tout cela s'était fini par une guerre de clans de petite ampleur : Lydia, Mason, Corey disaient que la chimère avait changée et cela était sûrement et particulièrement grâce à Liam alors que de l'autre côté, Scott, Stiles et Malia craignaient une autre manipulation de la part de Theo ou voulaient juste protéger le petit louveteau de la meute. Rien ne leur avait dérangé quand il avait fait son coming-out, le problème avait été la personne qui avait fait que Liam comprenne qu'il soit bisexuel : Theo Raeken en personne.

Il s'en était suivi une mission d'espionnage par Malia et Stiles, sous le désaccord de Scott qui voulait qu'on respecte malgré tout la vie privée de la chimère. Liam avait trouvé l'idée bête mais en vue du retour redonné par le coyote et l'hyperactif, le jeune lycéen était revenu sur sa décision. Mason et Corey s'étaient impliqués à leur tour et en seulement une poignée de jours, tellement de choses avaient dites et passées à Liam que ce dernier avait pris confiance en lui pour aller parler à la chimère.

Ce jour-là, Liam avait quitté le lycée aussi vite et avait demandé à midi que Theo vienne le chercher à la sortie des cours pour éviter une autre confrontation avec Nolan et Gabe. Ce que la chimère avait acceptée bien entendu. Mais l'excuse de se faire attaquer n'était pas vraiment exacte, c'était possible d'arriver mais Liam voulait surtout se retrouver un moment seul avec le jeune homme pour parler tranquillement avec lui d'un sujet important.

Il était déjà là cinq minutes avant, Liam l'avait vu à travers la fenêtre de son cours de chimie. Le voir à l'avance l'avait beaucoup fait plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres. D'où il se trouvait, le jeune loup-garou blond n'avait pu voir que ses cheveux châtains mais il savait que c'était lui. Liam pouvait le sentir détendu mais sur ses gardes ; il était vrai que le lycée n'était pas un lieu sûr pour lui et pourtant, il s'y risquait pour le meilleur ami de Mason. Ça toucha le lycanthrope.

Son ami et le petit-ami de ce dernier étaient un peu en retrait dans la classe mais avaient remarqué la présence de la chimère sur le parking du lycée, ils espéraient simplement que la journée de Liam ne finisse pas en catastrophe. Avec Theo, rien n'était sûr. Il avait peut-être sauvé le jeune joueur de lacrosse plusieurs fois avant de fuir à nouveau et se retrouvait là à aider la meute contre un ennemi puissant mais Theo restait instable.

Liam s'était hâté de quitter la salle de cours en veillant à ne pas se faire suivre par Nolan et Gabe, ces deux-là avaient toujours l'air suspect. Le lycanthrope avait fait un passage très rapide au casier pour prendre ses affaires et avait tout fait pour ne pas paraitre trop joyeux ou marcher trop vite en partant du bâtiment central. Mason et Corey rentraient chez eux, ils savaient la suite de la journée pour Liam et le laissaient tranquille. Le Bêta de Scott se faufila parmi les étudiants, arriva en vitesse vers la voiture de la chimère qu'il salua rapidement avant de grimper dedans.

\- Tu fuis quelqu'un ? ricana Theo en mettant la clé de contact.

\- Je ne voudrais pas me faire tuer, siffla Liam. Donc on pourrait vite partir d'ici si tu ne veux pas être aussi une cible.

La chimère ne répondit pas et démarra. Liam veilla tout de même à observer derrière lui si Nolan ou Gabe avaient eu l'intention de les suivre.

\- T'es nerveux que pour les chasseurs ou pour autre chose ?

Liam s'était aussitôt retournée face à la chimère, cette dernière ne le regardait pas mais fixait la route avec attention.

\- Peut-être, admit le loup. Faut qu'on passe au loft, je dois aller chercher quelque chose. Normalement il n'y a personne là-bas.

Un étrange sourire était apparu sur le visage de la chimère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? s'intrigua Liam, trouvant cela suspect.

\- Rien, juste un truc qui me trotte dans la tête.

Ne cherchant pas la bagarre, Liam ne creusa pas plus. Il restait tendu malgré tout, surtout quand ils attinrent le loft des Hale. Cette nervosité, la chimère brune le sentit et quand il arrêta la voiture, il comprit :

\- T'es pas venu chercher quelque chose ici.

\- En effet, je dois te parler de quelque chose plutôt et on sera tranquille là-haut, expliqua honnêtement le joueur de lacrosse en regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas ici au chez toi ? questionna curieusement Theo en plissant des yeux.

\- Je n'aurai pas été à l'aise, fit tout simplement le Bêta de Scott en quittant le véhicule sans regarder en arrière.

Theo n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le suivre pour savoir ce que voulait lui dire le lycéen. Il s'inquiétait de sentir tant de crainte sortir de Liam, c'était rare malgré la situation critique dans laquelle ils vivaient tous. Liam ne lui adressa pas la parole tandis qu'ils grimèrent les marches. Theo essayait de comprendre ce que Liam allait lui parler mais avant qu'une bonne idée lui arrive à l'esprit, Liam avait ouvert la porte et en une seconde, le lycanthrope blond s'était fait happer à l'intérieur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? avait crié Liam.

Theo n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il vit Scott le prendre par l'épaule de force pour le faire entrer dans l'appartement. Il découvrit donc Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Malia dans le séjour assez sévères et nerveux. Liam était maintenu par Stiles, le lycanthrope aurait pu l'esquiver très facilement mais il était trop surpris pour agir. Malia ferma la porte et Scott demanda à Theo d'aller s'asseoir. La chimère ne comprenait rien à rien, il pouvait savoir cependant que Liam ne l'avait pas piégé. Ses pouvoirs le lui disaient, le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce que la meute soit au loft et surtout que l'on attrape aussi fermement d'un seul coup.

Theo s'assit donc sur le canapé en fronçant les sourcils, Lydia et Malia se tenant dans son dos comme pour lui dire que si la chimère voulait prendre la fuite, il ne pourrait pas y arriver. Un silence de plomb régna dans la pièce. Liam fuyait le regard de la chimère, Stiles le tenant toujours par le bras. Theo comprit que ce qui allait venir sentait mauvais pour lui.

\- Es-tu sincère quand tu dis vouloir aider la meute ?

\- Bien sûr, fit tout de suite la chimère.

\- Pourquoi le fais-tu alors ? fit froidement Scott en le fixant telle une proie.

Theo ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, le chef de meute parlait de sincérité mais était-ce une solution alors que Liam se trouvait là ? Un silence de dix secondes se passa avant que Theo finisse par répondre :

\- Je me suis rendu compte de mes erreurs, on m'a manipulé et je ne voulais pas continuer sur cette voie.

Scott jeta un regard vers Stiles.

Theo soupira et demanda las :

\- Pourquoi vous me reposez des questions ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit quand je suis revenu à Beacon Hills.

\- Oui, mais là, c'est différent. On implique deux personnes.

Theo ne comprenait pas du tout ce que voulait dire Scott. Stiles qui tenait Liam pour le bras pouvait voir le jeune homme paniqué le regarder comme pour lui dire que rien n'avait été fait. Stiles relâcha un peu son bras et appuya son regard comme une demande de confirmation. Mais le moment fatidique arriva :

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- De Liam, évidemment.

À ce moment, Theo regarda différemment le jeune lycéen. De la curiosité, de l'incompréhension et d'étonnement, ses yeux avaient acquis une certaine lueur qui faisait encore plus paniquer Liam. Stiles voulut dire quelque chose mais Scott pris dans son élan, lui dit que ce n'était pas le moment. Lydia et Malia commencèrent à comprendre quand Stiles pointa son meilleur ami et secoua la tête pour dire non. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la chimère qui se posait un milliard de questions face à ce comportement étrange.

\- Quoi, Liam ? fit finalement Theo en reprenant son attention sur le meilleur ami de Stiles.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit de te faire confiance pour lui ?

Cette question chamboula tout, Theo avait les yeux grands ouverts estomaqué et tomba des nues quand les joues de Liam prirent une teinte pivoine. Stiles l'avait totalement relâché mais ce n'était pour autant que le jeune homme s'était décollé du mur. Le cœur du lycéen battait à mille à l'heure, l'angoisse prenant le contrôle de Liam. Theo comprit alors ce que le jeune homme voulait lui dire en venant ici, la raison pour laquelle cela aurait pu le rendre mal à l'aise. Voir Liam aussi rouge et agité pour lui le fit sourire. Ce sourire intrigua Stiles mais avant que le jeune hyperactif puisse placer un mot quelconque, Scott posa la question, celle que Liam ne voulait pas du tout entendre :

\- Je te parle de ce que ressens Liam. L'aimes-tu en retour ? Sincèrement parlant.

Ce que Theo remarqua en premier ne fut que son propre cœur tambourinait à la folie mais plutôt que Liam s'était comme agglutiné au mur espérant disparaitre à travers les briques, des joues en feu que le jeune loup-garou voulait cacher grâce à ses mains. Puis il revint sur lui-même. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa journée prenne un tel tourment ni de voir un Liam aussi paniqué. Ni d'apprendre que le jeune homme avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il était donc de ce fait bisexuel. Cette nouvelle arrivait à point nommé pour lui.

Tout le monde attendait une réponse, pensant que Liam lui en avait déjà parlé. Il les avait bien entendu. Depuis son retour en enfer, sa vie tournait autour de Liam. Il avait même fui en finissant par comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme après l'avoir sauvé de la Chasse. Il ne supportait pas la présence d'Hayden et vu son passé, les chances que Liam l'apprécie plus qu'amicalement frôlaient le zéro. Bien sûr que c'était sincère, Liam était la raison principale pour qu'il reste en ville se battre pour une cause dont il aurait cure il y a des mois. Il devait arrêter de craindre donc, c'était réciproque.

Theo fixa d'abord Scott qui continuait de le regarder durement puis ses yeux glissèrent sur Liam, manquant de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Un rictus se fit sur les lèvres de la chimère, il allait vite rassurer le jeune loup-garou blond.

\- J'ai toujours été gay. Et j'aime Liam, oui.

C'est le choc pour tout le monde. Scott lâcha la jeune chimère brune du regard, Stiles se met à paniquer en disant à voix basse que Liam n'a rien dit à Theo et que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire en venant au loft. Liam manqua de se laisser tomber sur le sol en entendant la réponse de Theo en écho dans sa tête. Toute la crainte venait de fuir de son corps, mais son cœur continuait de battre rapidement dans sa poitrine.

Lydia et Malia firent face à la chimère de chaque côté de Scott. Le chef de meute se sent mal et alors que le loup blond digère la réponse de la chimère comme il peut, Scott essayait de sauver la mise entraine tout le monde dehors laissant les deux se faire face. Stiles s'excusa très vite auprès de Liam, ce dernier réussit à hocher de la tête pour lui montrer que le jeune homme l'avait entendu.

Dès que la porte claqua en un bruit lourd dont Liam ne prêta aucune attention, Theo était un peu plus apaisé maintenant que le reste de la meute soit parti mais il était sur ses gardes en vue du comportement plutôt suspicieux de Liam. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ses joues, seulement maintenant, devenaient gentiment plus pâles.

Finalement, ce que Liam avait voulu dire avait été dit mais pas de la manière dont le joueur de lacrosse l'avait voulu. C'était même à cause d'un quiproquo gênant que Theo avait appris les sentiments de Liam alors qu'il voulait le faire en douceur les deux face à face. Scott devait bien s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir été aussi dur et pas assez attentif en voyant la tête des deux jeunes hommes en arrivant au loft.

Il ne restait que de parler entre eux mais chacun semblait emprisonné dans sa propre bulle, pensif. Theo était toujours aussi sur le bord du canapé, les coudes sur les genoux en fixant le vide en apparence alors qu'en réalité, il cherchait le moindre signe de vie chez Liam. Le loup-garou blond était paniqué, gêné mais était tellement heureux de ce venait de dire la chimère. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais ça le libérait d'un poids immense de ses épaules.

\- Scott a résumé la situation, je suppose ? furent les premiers mots venant de la chimère dont un léger sourire sincère venait de naitre.

Troublé au maximum et surpris par l'initiative de Theo, Liam sortir de sa bulle et leva enfin les yeux sur la chimère. Tout ce que le jeune lycéen voulait, c'était se jeter sur le jeune homme, lui enlever les mèches de cheveux devant les yeux avant de l'embrasser sans craindre un rejet de la chimère. Mais il n'était pas si suicidaire et le regarder suffisait à l'enflammer tout entier. Être scrutés par les iris bleu océan de Theo l'hypnotisait, il ne pouvait pas regarder autre part mais le lycanthrope de bientôt dix-huit ans réussit à placer une phrase :

\- Et tout c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Theo sourit en baissant le regard, retenant sûrement un rire qui aurait mal passé chez Liam. Ce dernier se détacha du mur, avec un peu plus de confiance. Aucun ne quittait les yeux de l'autre, chacun voulait la même chose mais il ne restait qu'à déterminer qui ferait le premier pas entre une chimère anciennement psychopathe qui se révélait n'être pas une porte de prison sur la question des sentiments et un loup-garou qui s'était toujours cru hétéro et qui peinait toujours à parler sentiments peu importe avec qui.

\- J'avais raison toute à l'heure, bien que tu n'ailles pas nier totalement.

Liam fronça les sourcils, Theo lui expliqua que quand il était venu le chercher au lycée, il lui avait demandé si le jeune loup avait peur des chasseurs ou d'autre choses.

\- Tu voulais m'en parler mais Scott l'a fait avant.

Il n'arriva pas à répondre, n'étant pas sûr que ce soit une question en fin de compte.

\- C'est plutôt rare de te voir aussi mal à l'aise. J'ai l'habitude de te voir plus en colère ou fâché, ne le prends pas mal.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, maugréa Liam qui avait fait deux pas vers la chimère.

\- Je suis rassuré.

\- Toi, rassuré ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou tu déconnes ?

Theo savait que Liam allait rejoindre ainsi.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, je sais que quand on parle de ton problème de gestion de colère, tu le prends souvent mal. J'y ai vécu l'expérience quand je suis revenu en ville, tu t'en rappelles ?

Le sarcasme de la chimère était rare mais cette fois-ci, le loup-garou manqua de rire. C'était vrai que ce jour-là, Liam avait frappé froidement la chimère dans les toilettes du poste de police du shérif alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par Monroe et ses adeptes. Liam n'avait pas pensé revoir Theo depuis sa fuite juste après la Chasse Sauvage et son sauvetage à l'hôpital. Il comprenait ses sentiments, il avait été en colère et triste quand la chimère avait débarqué lors sa discussion avec Scott et les autres. Liam avait d'abord pensé à une hallucination mais la présence de la chimère était bien réelle et ses nerfs n'avaient pas tenus quand Theo l'avait amené loin de Nolan. Il s'en était pris à lui, Liam s'en était vite voulu bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis à la chimère à cette époque.

\- Tu avais déjà des sentiments pour moi, je me trompe ? T'as pas été content de me voir et tu m'as frappé, c'est pourquoi que t'étais encore plus sur les nerfs quand tu as vu Nolan ?

C'était comme si la chimère pouvait lire ses pensées.

\- Si je te dis que c'est le cas, tu me diras pour toi ? souffla Liam en se mordant légèrement les lèvres en faisant deux autres pas vers Theo.

Ce dernier continuait de sourire avec son rictus mystérieux, ça énervait beaucoup Liam.

\- Donc je prends ta réponse pour un oui, tu m'aimais déjà à ce moment. Tu m'aimais tellement que tu m'as frappé…

Liam se contrôla pour ne pas se fâcher, il cherchait juste à le tiquer. Mais le fait que Theo disait « tu m'aimais » paralysa le loup-garou une petite poignée de secondes.

\- Mais pour répondre à la tienne, dès que tu m'as sortie de l'Enfer. Tu m'as sauvé, je suis l'homme que je suis grâce à ce choix improbable, un regret ?

Sa voix sonnait un peu tremblante mais tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Liam flasha ses yeux un court instant avant de laissa tomber ses barrières et sa peur pour franchir les derniers centimètres le distançant de la chimère. Il l'embrassa sans attendre que Theo rajoute un mot.

Ses mains se placèrent de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme châtain toujours assis et surpris par la vitesse par laquelle Liam s'était prise pour se retrouver devant lui. Theo céda aussi ses barrières et rapprocha sèchement Liam en passant ses mains dans le dos du jeun homme en un coup dur faisant entre choqués leur torse. Theo lui rendit son baiser avec passion, ne voulant pas quitter les lèvres délicieuses du jeune loup-garou.

Collant son bassin à celui de la chimère, Liam dominait Theo en étant debout alors s'allongea en douceur sur le jeune homme châtain frôlant ses côtes du bout des doigts alors qu'il pouvait entendre un gémissement sortant des lèvres de la chimère. Les mains de Theo grimpèrent jusqu'au cou du lycanthrope pour rapprocher davantage le visage de Liam au sien, prolongeant leur échange. C'était pour les moments où chacun avait imaginé cette scène seulement dans leur imagination, ils pouvaient enfin le vivre en vrai et c'était dix mille fois meilleur.

Liam se sépara à regret de la bouche de la chimère pour reprendre sa respiration en gardant son front collé à celui de Theo dont les yeux brillaient d'un jaune possessif. Les lèvres de ce dernier étaient rouges et ses cheveux complètement en bataille. Leur peau à tous les deux brûlaient de passion, le souffle irrégulier de Liam se fit entendre par Theo. C'était excitant, sensuel et d'un geste rapide, Theo mordit Liam à la naissance du cou en se relevant sur les coudes.

Dès ce moment précis, Liam ne regretta jamais d'avoir sorti la chimère de sa prison infernale et des sentiments qu'il portait pour Theo. Dès ce moment-là, Theo ne regretta jamais d'avoir changé de côté et de pouvoir croire en quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Mais rien n'allait être rose : le lendemain, Theo se faisait tirer dessus en sauvant Liam des chasseurs.

Retour dans le présent

Theo posa sa tête contre le torse de Liam alors que ce dernier piquait à son tour quelque chose à manger. La chimère n'en revenait pas de la vie qu'il avait désormais dans la meute et dans la vie de Liam. Ce dernier vivait à son goût un rêve éveillé et perdre Theo serait une catastrophe sans fin.

\- Je suis le seul à penser que ce petit bonheur va être de courte durée avec le plan de Scott et Stiles ? finit par demander la chimère brune en se frottant les yeux.

Il était vrai que ramener des renforts surnaturels d'un peu partout allait attirer l'attention des chasseurs et deviendront encore plus sur leurs gardes.

\- Je préférai ne pas y penser, soupira Liam. On ne peut pas parle d'autre chose ?

\- Tu veux ignorer le problème mais il existe vraiment.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de mon Theo ? se moqua le lycanthrope en se relevant un peu plus.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la chimère. Theo l'embrassa vivement avant de dire :

\- Personne pour le moment connait la fin de l'histoire et pour nous, je ne sais pas si se sera comme un conte de fées.

\- Même Stiles est plus positif que toi, réagit Liam en roulant des yeux.

\- Admets juste que la situation est bien pire que les dernières vécues par la meute.

Liam soupira et souffla à l'oreille de la chimère :

\- Je capitule, je veux juste me protéger du danger. Rassures-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

\- Je t'aime, répondit tout de suite Theo en prenant Liam par le menton et l'embrassa en douceur.

\- Je t'aime, fit Liam avant de se reposer sur l'épaule de la chimère.

Oui, le danger avait augmenté d'un cran mais à chaque attaque, la meute avait survécu. Allaient-ils survivre à cette dernière ? Du moins, tout le monde ?

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, voici la suite de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours. **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerci, je sais que c'était pas mal d'informations à suivre et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Merci pour ta review !**

**Merci à Weasly pour ton commentaire, je suis contente d'avoir bien retranscrit le personnage de Theo. Pour un personnage secondaire, il est quand même bien complexe. Pour le premier chapitre, cette petite phrase était comme une pépite, je voulais un cliffhanger pour la fin. Je te souhaite à toi aussi une bonne nouvelle année. J'ai plein de fics à publier, terminer d'écrire et à commencer. **

**Salut julie-deoliveira ! Merci pour ton commentaire, des petits mots comme ça, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Le Thiam m'a pris un bon moment pour que je puisse vous faire entrer dans leur histoire. Par contre, petite information navrante pour toi : il n'y pas de Sterek pour cette fois. J'ai dis ça avec le premier chapitre parce que j'aurai aimé qu'ils finissent ensemble mais cette fois-ci Stiles ne sera pas mit avec notre Hale favori, désolé.**

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 3: Un appel pour Paris **

Lydia s'était réveillée tôt le matin, elle avait prévu la veille de mettre un réveil vers les sept heures pour faire tous les choses qu'elle devait accomplir pour la journée. Elle avait surtout la mission importante de contente un vieil ami pour le faire revenir sur le continent américain. Ce fut grâce à Chris Argent qu'elle avait pu obtenir le numéro de téléphone d'Isaac Lahey. Il était important de le faire venir à Beacon Hills. Même si pour le loup-garou, la demande de revenir en ville allait être douloureuse et commémorative, Lydia ne devait pas échouer dans sa mission. Et Lydia Martin n'échouait jamais.

Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à comment elle pourrait discuter avec le jeune loup-garou. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis des années, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Chris lui avait appris qu'il était en vie, qu'il avait appris la langue française et avait un job de serveur dans un café à Paris pour lui permettre d'avoir une petite chambre. Le père d'Allison avait bien stipulé que Isaac continuait à rester dans la meute de Scott et avait refusé de rentrer dans une autre meute. Mais avait pu trouver d'autres loups pour rester dans son univers surnaturel.

Justement son patron, celui du bar et celui qui lui avait trouvé une petite chambre où y vivre, était justement un Alpha avec une bonne réputation dans la ville. Chris avait eu une conversation avec lui, le lycanthrope avait eu peur pour sa peau mais après avoir conversé avec le chasseur, il avait déduit qu'il n'était pas une menace au final. Il avait pris Isaac sous son aile depuis le départ de Chris.

La jeune Banshee rousse avait regardé sur Internet ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Isaac mais le jeune lycanthrope avait suivi le précieux conseil de Chris Argent comme quoi il devait se montrer prudent et de ne pas trop s'afficher. Bien que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique soit connue pour être bien garnie en chasseurs, la France avait aussi de très traqueurs de bêtes surnaturels. Isaac aurait été difficile à contacter sans l'aide bien venue de Chris.

Lydia s'assit tranquillement à son bureau en observant son téléphone, il y avait une crainte et une panique en elle qui venait de naitre en elle et la jeune femme ne savait pas si ce qu'elle allait faire serait une bonne chose ou non. Si la jeune femme faisait venir Isaac, allongerait-elle la liste des morts potentiels de la future bataille qui guettait la ville ? Il avait déjà souffert pour toute une vie, Lydia ne voulait pas rajouter une couche mais l'amitié, la force de ce sentiment et le besoin de se sentir comme une unité unique et courageuse la renforça une minute après cette douteuse période.

Elle inspira une bonne fois pour toute et saisit le téléphone complètement déterminée à appeler Isaac. Il était dix heures ici à Beacon Hills alors que à Paris, Isaac devait sûrement terminer son service de l'après-midi vu qu'il était dix-neuf en France. Elle écrit délicatement le numéro du jeune homme loup-garou puis frissonna en attendant une réponse. Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité, elle avait failli raccrocher aussitôt.

\- Allo ?

Lydia se paralysa en entendant la voix du jeune loup-garou bouclé. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit finalement :

\- Isaac… C'est Lydia.

Il eut un léger silence qui inquiéta la Banshee.

\- Lydia, wow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi. Comment vas-tu ?

Il lui avait posé la question en français, il savait très bien que la jeune femme était douée pour les langues.

\- Très bien, merci, dit-elle dans la langue de Victor Hugo, heureuse de l'humeur que ressortait ce début de conversation.

\- Je suppose que ton appel n'est pas que pour de simples questions de courtoisie ?

Lydia se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée, Isaac. En effet, c'est le cas.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave, Chris ne m'a rien dit.

\- Scott a demandé à pouvoir avoir ton numéro pour que ce soit quelqu'un de la meute qui fasse le premier pas envers toi, avoua Lydia.

\- Scott ?

Le son de la voix d'Isaac avait légèrement chaviré.

\- Oui, avec Chris, ils ont une meilleure entente.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui me parle en ce moment alors ? questionna Isaac, nerveux.

\- Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à te parler au téléphone, il a pensé que ce serait mieux que je le fasse.

\- Stiles aurait pu, pas que je me plaigne que ce soit toi.

Lydia eut un léger sourire.

\- En vérité, Stiles est à Londres, avoua la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça ? Il fait quoi là-bas ?

\- Stiles a été sollicité pour aller chercher Jackson et Ethan qui vivent là-bas, lui apprit Lydia.

\- Explique-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe, ordonna Isaac en grognant.

Lydia se leva de sa chaise, son souffle se fit de plus en plus incontrôlé et douloureux.

\- Je ne voulais pas te contacter, sache-le ! T'as vécu assez d'ennuis, Isaac.

\- Dis-moi, Lydia !

\- On est en guerre ! Pas contre n'importe qui, je ne sais pas ce que Chris a pu te dire si vous vous êtes échangés des messages.

\- Le dernier date d'il y a sept mois. Je ne me suis pas inquiété, il disait que tout allait bien. Raconte, Martin ! cria le lycanthrope blond.

À la résonance que la jeune femme entendit, Lydia supposa que le loup-garou était chez lui.

\- Nous faisons face à des chasseurs d'une nouvelle génération, bien pires que la petite troupe que Chris Argent et sa famille formait quand tu étais encore en ville. Ils ont de meilleurs armes, sont des milliers, entraînés pour être tueurs en série, des lycéens font partis des recrues et nous avons des membres de la meute qui y étudient et donc sont mis constamment en danger. Gerard Argent a pris sous son aile, la conseillère en orientation du lycée et en a fait d'elle une psychopathe folle furieuse. Des gens sont morts, on a tout essayé. On s'est affronté dans un hôpital parce que la créature qui est ressortie d'une Chasse Sauvage, elle a influencé beaucoup de personne en augmentant leur peur de l'inconnu. On a gagné une bataille dans l'hôpital mais la guerre a été déclarée je dirais même au niveau national. Monroe a des alliés partout, on fait comme on peut.

\- Attends, quoi ? Des nouveaux chasseurs ? Gerard Argent est de retour ? Des nouveaux membres dans la meute ? Scott a mordu quelqu'un ? Il a fait ça ? Qui est mort, des gens que je connais ? Tu parles de quelle Chasse Sauvage ? C'est quoi ? Je ne comprends rien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé trop de choses pour tout encaisser d'un seul coup.

C'était totalement vrai.

\- Ces chasseurs avaient un bunker pleins d'armes, Gerard est mort tué par Kate qui a été transformée en jaguar-garou. Les deux se sont entre-tués durant la bataille de l'hôpital. La meute s'est agrandie depuis ton départ, Scott a dû mordre un étudiant qui allait tomber d'un immeuble s'il ne le sauvait pas. Il est devenu un bêta, son meilleur ami est un peu comme le nouveau Stiles sans hyperactivité. Son petit-ami Corey est une chimère, il peut devenir invisible comme un caméléon. Mason était une chimère sans le savoir, il a mangé sans le vouloir son jumeau dans le ventre de sa mère. Son double ADN a servi à un monstre résurrection. Il est inoffensif maintenant. Malia est une coyote-garou avec qui Stiles est sorti, elle est la fille de Peter. Theo Raeken, tu te rappelles lui ? Un ancien camarade de classe qui était dans la même école que nous, il est revenu en étant soi-disant un gentil à la recherche de faire partie de la meute de Scott. C'était un méchant, une chimère qui a fait pas mal de dégâts. On a du l'envoyé en Enfer mais Liam, le bêta de Scott l'a ramené sur la terre ferme pour nous aider à survivre à la Chasse Sauvage. Qui en passant a fait effacer Stiles de nos mémoires. Depuis ce moment, Theo est toujours en vie bien que lorsqu'on lui a demandé de nous aider pour cette chasse, il est parti en fuite dès que nous avons sauvé la situation. Il a été capturé par les chasseurs il y a quelques mois et est venu porter mains fortes à la meute. Il a changé de côté, je crois que la confiance que Liam lui porte en est pour beaucoup.

Elle préférait ne pas déclarer les deux en couple, c'était à eux de le faire.

\- Un ami de Liam est mort ainsi que sa sœur tués par Monroe. Des loups des villes environnantes ont été massacrés il y a quelques jours en signe de guerre.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas grand-chose, sauf le fait que vous devez faire appel à des alliés pour contrer cette menace. Stiles qui va chercher Jackson et Ethan à Londres ? C'est risqué, non ?

\- Scott le lui a demandé, il était humain et était le plus facile pour quitter la ville sans se faire massacrer par les chasseurs. La ville doit rester sous la protection de Scott.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ? demanda finalement Isaac.

\- La mort nous attend à chaque instant, j'ai peur qu'un jour, je récrie… la mort d'une personne à qui je suis attachée, murmura Lydia.

Elle faisait référence à la mort d'Allison, la peine était toujours aussi vive.

\- Ne me protège pas de quelque chose comme ça, je suis assez grand. Même si c'est gentil de ta part. Il s'agit de la meute, je serais toujours là pour elle alors bien sûr que je viens vous aider contre eux.

\- Mille fois merci, Isaac, lâcha Lydia qui manqua de lâcher quelques larmes.

\- Je préviens mon patron que je pars pour Beacon Hills.

\- L'alpha ?

\- Comment ?

\- Chris me l'a dit.

\- Je le préviens, je pars dès que je peux mais je garde contact avec toi.

Lydia lui répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis que tu es parti, beaucoup ont été brisé ou transformés par ce qu'on a vécu. Stiles ne sera pas forcément le même qu'autrefois, il craindra forcément ta réaction malgré toutes ses années. Scott non plus, il a perdu beaucoup en très peu de temps. Il sera aussi en retrait je pense au départ.

\- Je ne vais pas les manger, sortit Isaac. Je ne leur en veux pas, c'est moi qui ai peur.

\- De quoi pourrais-tu avoir peur ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

\- Je suis parti, j'ai pris la fuite. Je comprends que vous avez vécu plein de choses horribles, je n'étais pas là. Ces dernières années, je ne me suis jamais battu contre des chasseurs. Je n'ai combattu aucune créature folle. Je me sens comme un lâche.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, je te rassure tout de suite. Et sache que Scott t'a nommé en premier quand on a du listé des alliés.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le loup, touché de l'apprendre.

\- C'était une évidence pour lui.

\- Qui sont les autres alliés ? fit Isaac pour ne pas s'égarer sur le sujet.

Lydia regarda l'heure puis déclara :

\- Toi, bien entendu. Isaac Lahey, loup-garou Bêta qui vit en France.

Elle entendit un rire depuis l'autre bout du fil.

\- Jackson Whittemore, loup-garou aux pouvoirs de Kanima et Ethan Steiner, loup-garou bêta comme Jackson. Tous les deux de Londres comme je te l'ai dit avant. C'est la mission de Stiles de les ramener en vie à Beacon Hills. Mason, le meilleur ami de Liam et son petit-ami Corey doivent contacter Hayden Romero, une chimère aussi mordue par Scott pour lui sauver la vie. C'est l'ex-petite-amie de Liam donc c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne s'en charge pas.

\- Mason, c'est celui qui a avalé son jumeau ?

\- Oui.

\- Hayden est une chimère qui est sortie avec Liam, le bêta de Scott. Corey est le caméléon, résuma Isaac.

\- En effet.

\- Je sens que les tensions ne vont pas être uniquement d'ennemis à alliés.

\- Tu n'y verras pas toi-même quand tu seras dans le loft des Hale, lui répondit Lydia.

\- Et eux, alors ?

\- Derek est allé chercher sa sœur Cora et son oncle au Mexique, ils doivent rentrer dans les jours à venir, expliqua la jeune Banshee. On a essayé de contacter Kira, l'ex-petite-amie de Scott, c'est un Kitsune mais elle doit toujours être avec ses mentors pour gérer ses pouvoirs.

\- Scott a quitté Kira ?

\- C'est compliqué, elle perdait le contrôle sur ses pouvoirs et la durée d'apprentissage pouvait durer une décennie, un mois ou plusieurs années. Ils étaient trop différents, Scott a préféré ne pas se faire d'illusion.

\- Je comprends, fit simplement Isaac.

Sa voix avait sonnée quand même un peu sèche au goût de la Banshee. Elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension.

\- Alan Deaton essaie de nous aider au maximum, on a Mélissa qui fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour nous soigner et Chris nous apprend à combattre les chasseurs.

\- Comment va Mélissa ? glissa doucement le loup.

\- Elle va plutôt bien en vue de la situation, sourit Lydia. Chris l'aide beaucoup.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Isaac semblait avoir compris quelque chose alors que la jeune femme n'avait même pas voulu glisser de sous-entendu.

\- Ils sortent plus ou moins ensemble, finit par dire Lydia.

\- Je suis vraiment surpris, je… Scott a réagi comment ?

\- Il était un peu mal à l'aise. Mais je crois qu'il s'est fait à l'idée. Chris est une bonne personne et il rend heureuse sa mère.

\- C'est quand même étrange.

\- C'est vrai. Donc Theo est un renfort désormais pour nous. Jordan Parrish est l'adjoint du shérif, il s'est révélé être un chien de l'Enfer. Il ne fait pas partie de la meute, lui, mais il se porte volontiers volontaire pour nous aider.

\- Les chiens de l'Enfer existent donc vraiment ? Ils sont invisibles, non ? Agissant pour Lucifer ?

Lydia sourit à toutes ses questions, elle se demanda si Isaac avait rencontré beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles en France et s'il existait des espèces uniques dans ce pays.

\- Tu as lu beaucoup trop de faux sites d'informations, je rêve ! Jordan n'est pas comme ça : c'est un gardien du surnaturel et ne fait de mal à personne tant qu'il ne se sent pas menacé.

\- Je vois que la meute s'est bien élargie en nombre et en genre, conclut Isaac.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, dans nos rangs.

\- Je ferais vite.

\- Dis-moi juste quand tu pars et quand tu arrives, fais attention à toi, Isaac, déclara Lydia.

\- Je te le promets, fit le lycanthrope blond avant de raccrocher.

Lydia s'affala dans son lit, le coup de fil avait été plus éprouvant que pensé. Isaac semblait aller bien et c'était important pour elle. Le jeune lycanthrope blond allait venir à Beacon Hills assez rapidement et c'était le principal en fin de compte. La jeune femme effaça un reste de larmes sur sa joue droite et envoya un message à Scott.

**IL ACCEPTE, IL VA VENIR. **

Elle resta couchée en bon moment dans son lit avant de finalement, se lever et partir pour aller au loft se rendre utile.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, un nouveau membre contacté face à la menace des chasseurs. Isaac Lahey, un de plus ! J'espère que cet appel entre Lydia et Isaac vous a plu. Pour le prochain chapitre, un petit indice concernant la personne qui sera contactée par la meute: quelqu'un qui a fait partie de la meute de Theo. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Merci à toi, julie-deoliveira, toujours la première à me donner une review ! Je suis trop contente que cela t'ait plu, j'espère que cette suite t'ira aussi. **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri, si Isaac parait vite convaincu, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière tout ça. Sauf que vous le découvrirez dans quelques chapitres, patience… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 4: Demande complexe **

Alors que les autres commençaient à se réveiller ou débutaient leur matinée, Mason et Corey avaient fini de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et se préparaient à faire un appel vidéo à une ancienne membre de la meute. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment quitté la meute mais la jeune femme était partie de la ville de Beacon Hills avec sa grande sœur pour la protéger de ce que devenait sa vie. Mason et son petit-ami avaient pour mission de prendre contact avec Hayden Romero. Scott avait toujours gardé son numéro : si jamais Hayden avait eu des problèmes ou si comme aujourd'hui, c'était la meute qui se trouvait en situation problématique.

Liam n'aurait pas pu le faire, surtout par le fait que Theo était son petit-ami et qu'Hayden l'avait lâchement laissé tomber alors que rien n'allait pour lui. Mason avait trouvé son ordi planqué sous des tonnes de livres sur la mythologie et le surnaturel. Corey avait passé la nuit chez lui et sortit de la salle de bains en tenue civile mais les cheveux complètement trempés, ce qui lui donnait un air de petit chiot.

\- Tu l'appelles ?

\- Je le fais.

Mason s'assit au bord du lit avec l'ordinateur en mains, Corey grimpa à son tour et se mit en tailleur derrière son copain. Le meilleur ami de Liam se sentait nerveux, cela n'allait pas être facile ou peut-être que comme il connaissait Hayden malgré les différends vécus entre Liam et elle, il y arriverait en fin de compte.

\- Tu n'as pas à stresser autant.

Corey voulait se montrer rassurant, Mason l'embrassa avant d'ouvrir son appareil. Il appuya sur le contact de l'ancienne copine de Liam. Pendant dix secondes, ils durent attendre mais heureusement, le visage d'Hayden apparut à l'écran. Elle était dans sa chambre, semblait déjà réveillée depuis un moment. La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais c'est à peine si Mason et Corey la reconnaissaient avec le temps.

\- Salut, tenta le petit-ami de Corey avec un sourire tremblant.

Hayden le dévisagea puis le jeune homme derrière Mason avant de leur dire :

\- Mason, Corey ! Je suis contente de vous voir… mais est-ce que tout va bien ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu c'était juste avant la rentrée, un bail en gros. Vous devenez quoi ?

Elle ne semblait pas mal à l'aise de communiquer avec les amis de son ex au moins.

\- Ça fait longtemps, oui, répondit Corey. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui mais je pense que c'est plutôt à vous de me dire comment vous aller ?

\- En effet.

Hayden arrêta de sourire au ton des plus inquiétants de Mason.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas par courtoisie que vous m'avez appelée.

\- C'est vrai, Hayden. Je suis désolé, fit Mason en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je ne pense pas que ce soit si horrible que vous le pensez.

Corey blêmit en second plan, ceci fit peur à la jeune femme. Corey avait toujours eu un côté optimiste qui paraissait inattendu vu son passif et son histoire avec le surnaturel. Le voir dans cet état fit comprendre à Hayden que ce n'était pas qu'un simple problème routinier.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? se répéta Hayden en se redressant sur son lit.

\- Les choses ont pas mal empirées depuis ton départ et on pourrait carrément que la Mort à décider de se prendre à nous, les créatures surnaturelles et ceux qui les protégèrent.

La jeune femme sentit son sang se glacer dans tout son corps.

\- Après ton départ et la fin de la Chasse Sauvage, on a dû faire face à une créature qui s'en était échappé. L'Anuk-Ite qui pouvait amplifier la peur et causer la détresse.

\- Si j'entends bien, elle est morte ?

\- Ce n'est plus ça le problème, elle a été tuée oui mais ses pouvoirs ont poussés les gens à craindre le surnaturel et les personnes comme Corey ou… Liam. Il y a des étudiants de notre lycée et même notre conseillère d'orientation Monroe sont devenus des chasseurs. Nolan Holloway et Gabe Torres (nom de famille inventé en manque d'information) s'en sont pris personnellement à nous trois, ils ont réussi à dévoiler l'état surnaturelle de Liam puis celle de Corey. Tout le monde au lycée le sait, les profs ne font rien. Brett, l'ancien ennemi de Liam, et sa petite sœur ont été assassinés par Monroe et son mentor alors que Lima tentait de les sauver des chasseurs.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- La Mort, Monroe en gros, a décidé de décimer la population surnaturelle en gros, résuma Corey en haussant la voix.

\- La situation est des plus critiques, les alliés dans la région manque…

\- Vous voulez que je vienne à Beacon Hills alors que je suis une ancienne chimère loup-garou Bêta dans une ville où je suis la cible recherchée ? comprit Hayden en balbutiant.

\- Scott est en manque d'effectif de survie, il a dû envoyer Stiles, son cher meilleur ami et frère de cœur à Londres pour ramener deux de leurs anciens camarades de classes Jackson Whittemore et Ethan Steiner en renfort. À ce que je sache, Stiles a dû atterrir il y a quelques heures. Lydia doit contacter Isaac Lahey, un autre Bêta de Scott qui faisait partie de la meute Hale avant de changer de groupe. On est en guerre, les meutes environnantes se font ravagées et personne pour le moment est de taille à s'attaquer à Monroe. On a failli y arriver mais on a manqué de perdre Scott. Liam a manqué de se faire trouer de balle à l'hôpital pour venir nous chercher Mason et moi alors qu'on était coincés à l'intérieur parce que les chasseurs avaient barricadés les lieux, déclara Mason en serrant les poings.

Corey tentait de calmer son copain avec une main sur son épaule. Hayden se rendit compte de l'ampleur du problème et déglutit douloureusement. Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser la meute, Scott m'a sauvée la vie et je lui dois cela.

Mason et Corey étaient rassurés de l'entendre le dire.

\- Hayden, je sais que c'est dur de revenir. T'as vécu pas mal de choses à Beacon Hills, il y a des gens que tu ne veux peut-être pas vraiment revoir ou des évènements qui t'ont fait du mal mais t'es une fille forte et je sais qu'on peut compter sur toi sur ce coup.

La latino ne comprit pas trop où voulait en venir Corey mais Mason vint l'aider en expliquant avec un léger tremblement dans la voix du lycéen :

\- Ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que Liam a vraiment eu de la peine à surmonter votre rupture et que même si maintenant, il s'en en remit…

\- Je crois que ta venue ne lui fera pas totalement plaisir, expliqua Corey en baissant les yeux. Il ne faudra pas t'attendre à des cris de joie de sa part.

Hayden secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Je suis contente qu'il aille mieux.

Mason et Corey échangèrent un regard, ils s'étaient mis d'accord que ce n'était pas leur rôle de dévoiler à la jeune louve-garou que Liam s'était mis en couple avec son ancien tortionnaire Theo Raeken quelques mois après sa rupture avec Hayden. Leur ami ne leur aurai jamais pardonné une telle trahison et puis, ils ne sauraient pas comment gérer une telle chose face à Hayden. Cette dernière n'aurait sûrement jamais voulu venir à Beacon Hills pour leur rendre un coup-main si elle avait appris que son ex était bi et que ce dernier s'était finalement mis avec Theo alors que ce dernier était encore dans la case ennemi dans la tête de la louve-garou.

Quand elle était partie avec sa sœur, Theo était bien ressorti de sous terre mais ce dernier n'avait rien fait de bien gentil. Il avait certes aidé la meute avec la Chasse Sauvage et sauvé les fesses de Liam en se laissant prendre par les Cavaliers fantômes mais la chimère brune s'était ensuite barrée lâchement de Beacon Hills. Pour Hayden, Theo Raeken restait un méchant et son opinion sur le jeune homme châtain n'allait pas s'améliorer prochainement.

\- Donc tu veux quand même venir nous aider ? questionna Corey en se mettant à côté de Mason.

Hayden fit un léger sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas si cruelle que cela ! Même si Liam ne sera pas d'humeur à supporter ma présence, vous êtres tous des amis et je ne vais pas laisser des chasseurs psychopathes venir vous tuer ou vous traquer comme des bêtes de foire.

\- Toujours aussi au taquet pour te battre, rigola un peu Mason.

\- J'ai passé ses derniers mois au repos alors…

Mason et Corey pourront donc ajouter un allié au combat, même si cela veut dire que la meute allait devoir gérer un combat intérieur face à Liam et Hayden. Est-ce que le jeune lycanthrope blond allait-il lui adresser la parole ? Allait-il dire directement la vérité à son ex ? Liam allait-il expliquer la raison de la présence de Theo dans la meute ? Devaient-ils dire à Hayden que Theo faisait aussi partie des renforts sur place à Beacon Hills ? Theo allait-il se tenir tranquille en ne faisant aucune remarque ou allait-il s'amuser avec Hayden et faire le stupide ? Rien n'allait être tranquille, les deux jeunes lycéens en étaient certains.

\- Dites-moi au moins comment va la meute ? finit par demander la jeune louve.

\- Tu as raté beaucoup de choses, avoua Corey.

Mason arqua un sourcil, voulant savoir si son petit-ami allait changer les plans et parler de Liam et Theo mais avec un sourire en coin et sa main entrelacée dans la sienne, le meilleur ami de Liam fut tout de suite rassuré.

\- Scott va bien mais ce n'est pas facile. Il est en couple avec Malia, c'est tout récent. Elle aussi va bien, elle a failli partir en France mais avec ce qu'il se passe ici, elle a préféré rester pour protéger sa ville. La mère de Scott et Chris Argent sont aussi en couple.

\- C'est du scoop, c'est quand même le père de son ex-petite-amie, se souvint la louve en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il l'a plutôt bien vécu, je dirais, fit Mason avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

\- Stiles est toujours aussi célibataire, rigola Corey. Il est parti faire son début d'année pour entrer au FBI mais comme on te l'a dit, il est à Londres en ce moment.

\- Il n'est plus sur Lydia ? demanda Hayden. J'étais certaine que les deux finiront ensemble.

\- On le pensait tous mais je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il s'est passé un truc depuis la Chasse Sauvage.

\- J'ai l'impression que Stiles nous cache un truc sur le sujet, Scott et Lydia aussi, expliqua Mason en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Stiles a toujours été bizarre sur certaines choses, fit remarquer Hayden en riant.

\- Ça, c'est vrai ! nota Corey.

\- Et Liam, en dehors de ces trucs d'étudiants chasseurs que vous venez de m'en parler, comment il va ?

\- Il est toujours dans l'équipe de lacrosse même si c'est très dur pour lui, il a préféré s'effacer du rôle de capitaine pour que les autres ne trouvent pas une autre raison de s'en prendre à lui, narra Mason.

\- C'est uniquement parce qu'il est un lycanthrope ?

\- Je sais que c'est débile, ils sont horribles et quand on a pu arrêter l'Anuk-Ite, Gabe était mort à l'hôpital.

Hayden parut choqué, elle demanda alors super rapidement si Liam en était la cause. Mason la rassura sur le champ en lui disant que Liam était la personne visée mais que c'est Gabe qui a été touché. Corey et son petit-ami omirent totalement la présence de Theo sur le lieu de la mort du chasseur lycéen.

\- Il a été choqué de la mort de Gabe, Nolan qui était sur les lieux a carrément fui après que les effets de l'Anuk-Ite aillent cesser. Il a arrêté de nous harceler mais bien d'autres le font.

\- Tu ne fais plus parti de l'équipe ? demanda Hayden, curieuse.

Corey avoua qu'il avait préféré partir de l'équipe pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, souffla Mason.

\- Il a raison, Corey, ajouta Hayden. T'as fait le bon choix, Liam… est trop têtu et a voulu rester.

\- On a plusieurs fois demandé à Liam de ne pas rester mais bon, il est aussi entêté que Stiles parfois.

\- Vous avez parlé d'alliés toute à l'heure. Alors c'est qui ?

Mason préféra se charger de le lui dire, Corey serra sa main en souriant un peu :

\- Lydia a donc contacté Isaac, Stiles doit convaincre Jackson et Ethan alors que Derek est allé chercher sa sœur Cora et son oncle Peter au Mexique. Il y a aussi Chris, Mélissa, Deaton et aussi Jordan Parrish.

\- Le chien de l'enfer, se rappela Hayden. Peter ? Peter Hale, l'oncle complètement fou de Derek qui a voulu tuer Scott ?

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, répéta Corey avec un sourire gêné.

\- Il a fini de vouloir devenir un alpha absolu ?

\- Oui, il est sur le chemin de la rédemption, dirait-on. Malia s'est gentiment rapproché de lui, en même temps ils sont pères et filles.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer Cora. D'après Stiles, elle a aussi du caractère et ne se laisse pas faire par les autres, raconta Mason.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on me voit alors ? Une fille avec du caractère et qui ne se laisse jamais faire ?

\- T'es vexée ?

\- Non mais on dirait que c'est négatif, expliqua la jeune louve.

\- D'être badass ?

Hayden rigola, elle tourna la tête vers la porte dans son dos.

Ma sœur est rentrée de sa patrouille, je vais devoir raccrocher mais je pense pouvoir venir en ville d'ici la fin de la semaine.

\- On préviens Scott, merci à toi.

\- À bientôt, les gars ! fit Hayden avant que l'écran de Mason devienne noir.

Mason s'écroula littéralement sur son lit en fermant le clapet de son ordinateur en soupirant. Corey lui attrapa l'appareil des mains pour le déposer sur son bureau pour éviter la casse. Le caméléon revint sur le lit alors que Mason avait les yeux fermés.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? murmura Corey en passant ses mains sur le tissu.

\- Theo va sûrement chercher Hayden sur ce qu'il s'est passé quand les Médecins de l'horreur étaient encore là. Liam va détester Hayden d'être venue malgré leur fin brutale, il va aussi détester de se trouver coincé entre Theo et elle.

\- Tu crois qu'il va cacher sa relation avec lui ? questionna Corey en se couchant à côté de Mason, main dans la main.

\- Je dirais que oui, vu ce que Theo a fait personnellement à Hayden. Il nous a fallu du temps pour l'assimiler mais Hayden, elle est sortie avec Liam et elle le croit hétéro.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu de mal avec nous, on est gay et lui est bi, fit Corey en pliant ses jambes.

\- On est ses amis, on parle de son ex et même si je ne veux rien parier, elle a peut-être encore des sentiments pour lui.

\- Après tout ce temps ? s'étonna le caméléon.

\- Elle est partie pour protéger sa sœur mais au fond, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Liam et a préféré ne pas souffrir alors elle n'a pas gardé le contact avec lui, proposa Mason.

\- C'est possible mais là, de son côté, elle ne sait pas que Theo est revenu et qu'avec Liam, ils se sont vite rapprochés et qu'il a fait son coming-out à la meute puis à sa famille. Theo est devenu membre de la meute alors que pour elle, il reste le psychopathe qui voulait tuer Scott pour obtenir sa meute.

\- La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, c'est quand on se battait contre les Cavaliers fantômes, il s'est quand même battu pour la meute, nota Mason en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Mais il a ensuite pris la fuite, elle le sait ça, nota Corey.

\- Tu crois que Liam a raconté à Hayden que Theo lui avait sauvé la vie ?

\- À l'époque, il avait déjà des sentiments pour lui ou non ?

\- Je crois que ça a commencé là, pensa le meilleur ami du lycanthrope blond.

\- Alors pour moi, peu de chance que Liam lui ait parlé. Il aurait préféré garder l'information pour lui.

\- Probable, souffla Mason.

\- Il ne t'en aurait pas parlé s'il l'avait dit à Hayden, t'es son meilleur ami.

Mason passa une main devant son visage.

\- Il m'a dit après son coming-out à la meute qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler tout de suite parce que c'était surtout de Theo qu'il aurait du parler mais que le fait d'être bi n'avait jamais posé un problème. Pour moi, Liam ne l'a pas dit non plus. Qui dirait à sa petite-amie que le gars qu'ils sont censés détester lui a sauvé la vie alors qu'il commence à douter de ce qu'il pense de ce gars ?

\- Ouais, ça prend sens dit comme cela.

\- Ça va être chaud, dit Mason. Entre Theo, Liam et Hayden qui vont devoir se faire face, Jackson et Ethan reviennent en ville.

\- T'as cherché sur tout le monde où je rêve ? demanda Corey en regardant son petit-ami droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai un peu parlé avec tout le monde et fait des recherches, oui, avoua le meilleur ami de Liam.

\- Alors raconte ! s'exclama Corey. Quels sont les autres problèmes que nous allons devoir traverser ?

\- Jackson est l'ex de Lydia, c'est un loup-garou Kanima qui a été un temps l'ennemi de la meute alors qu'il est totalement Kanima et à la recherche de son identité. Jackson était le capitaine de lacrosse avec Scott avant de partir pour Londres, il détestait Scott et Stiles au début. Surtout Scott qui réussissait à plaire à tout le monde après avoir été mordu. Stiles, lui, c'était par le fait qu'il aimait follement Lydia alors que c'était son copain de l'époque. Selon Scott, Stiles et Jackson ont toujours eu un truc spécial entre les deux. En deux secondes, ça pétait.

\- C'était un teigneux, devina Corey.

\- Populaire, riche et arrogant, ajouta Mason. Stiles le décrivait toujours ainsi. Un gars qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait, qui adorait se moquer des inférieurs et qui cherchait à toujours se faire bien voir.

\- En clair, ils ne s'entendent pas.

\- Pour moi, c'est clairement de la frustration, glissa Mason.

Corey se redressa sur les coudes, sur le choc.

\- Tu parles de frustration sexuelle, là ? Stiles et Jackson ? Ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes se détestent qu'ils sont frustrés sexuellement parlant ! s'écria Corey,

\- Pour moi, c'est possible.

\- Les deux étaient sur Lydia, fit le caméléon.

\- Être bi ou pansexuel, ça existe, sortit bêtement Mason.

\- Stiles, bi ? Je ne vais pas mentir, j'y crois mais Jackson, d'après ce que tu me dis, il se la joue trop viril pour l'être.

\- Stiles est bi, c'est ça le truc mystérieux qu'il cache ! s'exclama Mason en se relevant à son tour en frappant ses deux mains sur le drap.

\- Donc Scott et Lydia le savent…

\- Stiles a du en parlé à Lydia. Ce qui expliqueraient leur rapprochement non amoureux, réagit le meilleur ami de Liam.

\- Donc on a un triangle amoureux et un duo de frustrés mais butés comme pas possible, c'est quoi la suite ? ironisa le caméléon.

\- Ethan Steiner est un loup-garou qui a vécu à Beacon Hills. Il est le frère jumeau d'Aiden Steiner qui est mort le même jour qu'Allison. Aiden est sorti avec Lydia et c'était avant un membre de la meute Alpha que Scott et ses amis ont du affrontés par le passé. Les deux sont devenus des Bêtas et ont fini par être du bon côté. Ethan est sorti avec un jeune homme nommé Danny, ce dernier était le meilleur ami de Jackson quand ce cher blondinet était à Beacon Hills. Il est gay. Ethan est parti ensuite de Beacon Hills à la suite de la mort d'Aiden. Scott a appris par Chris qu'il était à Londres et qu'il avait trouvé Jackson.

\- Donc des possibles étincelles entre lui et Stiles ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Stiles n'était pas coupable de ce qui est arrivé, il était manipulé et usé par le Nogitsune. C'est peut-être plus d'Isaac que Stiles devra craindre le plus.

\- Isaac Lahey, Bêta de Derek puis de Scott, fit Corey.

\- Exact. Il est aussi sorti avec Allison.

Le caméléon blêmit légèrement en l'apprenant.

\- Donc un problème aussi avec Scott, comprit le jeune homme.

\- D'après Stiles, c'est plutôt un chouette gars du genre très grand et qui est normalement timide mais confiant avec les gens qu'il connait bien. Il était très proche de Mélissa avant, il a suivi Chris en France après la mort d'Allison et il y est resté.

\- Il a cherché à refaire sa vie, fit Corey en hochant la tête.

\- Il faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de lacrosse. Scott n'a pas trop voulu m'en dire plus, je le sens un peu triste quand on parle de lui.

\- C'était le petit-ami de son ex qui est morte dans ses bras, les deux étaient quand même amis à cette époque, tenta le caméléon.

\- Lydia m'a expliqué que les deux étaient presque des frères aussi.

\- Donc deux gars qui sont sorties avec la même fille tué lors de la période Nogitsune, résuma Corey en faisant une grimace.

\- Ouais, c'est aussi compliqué que les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Derek est allé chercher sa sœur Cora et Peter.

\- Ouais, je le sais. Cora a été sauvé par son frère qui a perdu son statut d'Alpha et Peter, c'est Peter en gros.

\- Tu racontes bien, sourit Mason en se rapprochant de son petit-ami.

\- Peter a mordu Lydia, Jackson ne l'aime pas et Ethan ne le connait pas vraiment, non ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Isaac ne fait pas confiance à Peter. Il ne sait pas qu'il a fait une rédemption. Que je sache, Isaac ne sait pas qui est trop Malia et que son père est Peter. Jackson et Ethan ne connaissent pas Malia, ils étaient partis avant son arrivée. Isaac est le seul à connaitre Kira.

\- Aucune nouvelle pour elle ?

\- Ouais…

\- Donc aucun d'eux à l'exception de Peter ne nous connaissent.

\- Ils étaient partis bien avant que Scott ne morde Liam. Cora doit avoir l'âge de Scott, il parait. Isaac a des chances bien s'entendre avec Liam mais Jackson sera du genre à taquiner tout le monde.

\- Un Peter version plus jeune ? Un arrogant psychopathe ? Un lycanthrope imbu de lui-même ?

Mason manqua de s'étrangler en riant, Corey secoua de la tête amusé de voir son petit-ami rire de ses propositions.

\- Parfait, sourit Mason. Ni trop gentil ni trop méchant. Je voterai plutôt pour la troisième bien que les deux autres soient pas mal non plus.

\- Hayden ne risque pas de se sentir un peu isolée de tout ce monde qu'elle ne connait pas ?

\- On sera là, nous. Elle s'entendra facilement avec Cora et puis, Hayden connait Scott, Stiles, Malia et Lydia.

\- Tout ce monde réunit dans le loft des Hale, souffla Corey. Ça va risquer de virer au massacre parce que si je refais le compte : Theo, Liam et Hayden, ça fait un. Jackson et Stiles, ça fait deux. Isaac, Scott et Stiles, ça fait trois. Et puis, il y a sûrement des petites choses que j'ignore encore…

\- Faudra d'abord régler les problèmes entre tout ce beau monde si on veut agir comme un vrai groupe face aux chasseurs et Monroe, soupira Mason.

\- J'espère que Liam est quand même prêt à faire face à Hayden, il préférait fermer les yeux et les oreilles quand on a parlé de prendre contact avec elle. Tout comme Stiles et Jackson, dire que Scott l'a nommé pour aller le chercher malgré leur passif !

\- Je te dis : Scott sait pour leur frustration sexuelle, dit Mason de manière très sérieuse. Il veut les matcher ensemble.

\- Arrête avec cette …

Mason embrassa Corey pour qu'il ne continue pas sa phrase, le caméléon ne chercha pas à se détacher du jeune homme. Après tout, un peu de tranquillité avant tout ce programme chargé, c'était rare alors autant profiter.

**Alors comment ? Cela vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir. Pour le prochain chapitre, on fait un come-back avait Stiles, Jackson et Ethan qui débarquent sur le sol américain. L'ambiance sera toujours aussi électrique, les deux londoniens vont retrouver les membres de la meute. Je vous dis rien de plus, essayez de deviner ce qu'il va se passer. **

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain dans ce cas. **

**PlumdeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde, cinquième chapitre en ligne et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire comme les autres. **

**Merci à julie-deoliveira pour ton commentaire, j'étais super contente de le voir en notif. L'eau à la bouche ? Qui des trois te fait cet effet ? Stiles, Jackson ou Ethan ? Je suis contente que mon style te plaise toujours autant. J'espère que ce chapitre continuera sur sa lancée et qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**À lesaccrosdelamerceri, je crois que tu devines plutôt bien le futur de cette fiction. Merci pour ton commentaire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 5: De retour en ville**

Si prendre l'avion, Stiles connaissait plutôt bien alors prendre l'avion avec deux loups-garous étaient une toute autre chose. Surtout quand les deux peuvent mourir en posant pied sur le terrain américain. Que l'un a perdu son frère jumeau par sa faute, ou un peur par sa faute. Que l'autre soit un arrogant riche et suspicieux Kanima qui est sorti avec Lydia Martin. Suspicieux parce que Jackson, depuis qu'il avait expliqué ses mésaventures, ne le regardait que d'une manière mystérieuse en retrait que Stiles ne reconnaissait pas chez son ancien camarade de classe.

Il se serait mis en avant, cherchant sans se gêner ses problèmes et de poser des tonnes de questions. Jackson ne lui avait à peine adresser la parole et le regardant cependant tout le temps. Ethan se montrait plus ouvert et cherchait à en savoir plus sur la meute. Stiles avait simplement dit qu'une fois arrivés en vie au loft des Hale, Scott se ferait un plaisir de leur en parler en personne.

Les deux londoniens avaient faits leurs bagages, Stiles était légèrement triste de ne pas utiliser son aconit au moins à Jackson. Celui-ci depuis qu'il était revenu de son téléphone sur le balcon le regardait étrangement. Stiles aurait bien voulu avoir des pouvoirs surnaturels rien que pouvoir comprendre la raison pour laquelle l'ancien petit-ami de Lydia se comportait ainsi envers lui.

Le frère de cœur de Scott n'avait voulu répondre à aucune question ne venait ni de l'un ni de l'autre sur sa vie ou celles des autres. Le jeune homme avait été aussi froid que possible envers Jackson bien que parfois il se laissait aller à le regarder de temps en temps. Il avait grandement changé certes mais l'hyperactif se doutait que le cher Jackson du lycée devait tout de même être resté caché à l'intérieur. Il restait arrogant mais Stiles le sentait différent. Une part d'ombre chez le loup-garou était plus que voyante aux yeux du meilleur ami de Scott. Mais il avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas le questionner sans relâche comme il l'aurait fait il y a des années. Jackson s'en serait pris physiquement à lui ou verbalement. Le voyage aurait été mouvementé.

Ethan l'avait eu peu questionné sur Lydia. Il avait accepté de lui dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle allait entrer au MIT pour la rentrée. Stiles n'avait pas pu lui parler de Danny, personne n'avait de nouvelles depuis que le jeune étudiant était parti à son Hawaï natal pour l'université. Ethan raconta qu'il était toujours aussi choqué que Danny aille été au courant de sa nature de lycanthrope. Stiles venait de l'apprendre et fut très surpris. Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire que leur ancien gardien de lacrosse connaissait le fait que Scott et plusieurs autres membres de l'équipe du lycée étaient aussi des loups-garous ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit au courant pour les créatures surnaturelles ?

Stiles avait fait toutes les vérifications possibles avant de débarquer à l'aéroport, Jackson et Ethan avaient été mis au courant sur le sujet et de comment ils allaient devoir se compoter dès qu'ils poseraient pieds aux Etats-Unis. Jackson avait marmonné des bribes mais Stiles n'avait pas pris en compte les mots et avait principalement passé son temps à parler avec Ethan. Il était heureusement assis à la place juste à côté du hublot, Ethan à sa gauche et Jackson à la gauche de ce dernier. Jackson continuait à le regarder étrangement et cela avait empiré quand Stiles avait sorti aux derniers moments les tickets d'avion alors que Jackson pensait que le jeune homme brun allait lui demander de payer de ses frais les billets de transport pour l'embêter.

Stiles avait profité du reste du voyage à avancer sur ses recherches sur son ordinateur, Ethan avait dormi et Jackson était resté le plus calme possible mais fixait de temps à autre son ancien camarade de classe en silence. Stiles le remarquait très bien mais avait choisi de ne rien dire des manigances du Kanima pour éviter une dispute dans un avion. Ses recherches se ciblaient surtout sur des meurtres, des corps découverts ou des agressions qui auraient été déclarées dans tous les postes de police dans les environs de Beacon Hills.

Il communiquait aussi avec Lydia, Scott et Liam pour être certain que tout le monde allait bien depuis son départ. Lydia l'avait informé avoir pris contact avec Isaac et que ce dernier quitterait Paris aussi vite que possible. Scott lui annonçait que pour le moment aucune attaque particulière avait été faite en ville, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être signe d'une attaque de grande ampleur pour la meute. Liam l'avait rassuré en disant que tout allait bien malgré le fait que son ex doive revenir en ville. Stiles avait ri au commentaire du jeune bêta parce que d'habitude, cela aurait été lui qui aurait ajouté une touche d'humour dans une telle situation.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent sur tellement de choses. Son innocence de l'époque où il aidait Scott à vaincre ses pulsions ou ne pas se faire embrocher par Gerard Argent quand il était encore avec Allison était partie en fumée très vite et encore davantage à la suite du passage du Nogitsune. Stiles remerciait mentalement quand même que quelqu'un se soit porté en quelque sorte volontaire de reprendre le flambeau.

Theo était aussi un très bon candidat mais ce dernier brillait plus avec l'humour noir ou le sarcasme mais Stiles se savait bien meilleur que lui à ce niveau. Malia était trop sérieuse dans cette guerre, Scott restait celui qui voulait calmer les choses bien que son altruisme se brise gentiment en voyant le fin fond des choses, Peter aurait tout aussi de l'humour noir à revendre alors que Cora et Derek étaient du genre à casser la figure à toute personne humouriste peu importe l'ambiance.

Le meilleur ami de Liam avait ses tiques mais restait un élément studieux tout comme son petit-ami. Lydia était comme ses deux derniers. Hayden n'avait pas non plus l'humble honneur d'apporter un peu de joie, elle était sérieuse et combattante. Le jeune hyperactif brun n'osait pas avouer que sa venue allait palpiter un peu les choses et que cela le réjouissait un peu. Mais pas au point de s'asseoir avec un bol de pop-corn devant le trio brûlant formé par Theo, Liam et Hayden. Isaac avait légèrement eu des attitudes sarcastiques mais le fils du Shérif se préparait à voir un tout autre homme. Sa venue était évidente et Scott l'avait bien fait comprendre, presque de manière suspecte mais Stiles restait inquiet. Malgré les années, il avait toujours un poids qui s'allégeait tout doucement sur les épaules par rapport à la mort d'Allison.

Pour parler des deux anciens de Beacon Hills qui voyageaient avec lui, Ethan avait toujours été plus gentil que son frère jumeau mais l'humour n'était pas non plus quelque chose de commun chez le lycanthrope. Jackson cependant restait le roi en adversaire pour Stiles, le sarcasme était à revendre tout aussi chez le brun que l'ex de Lydia Martin. Cela pouvait aller loin entre les deux, Stiles en avait des tonnes de souvenirs. Mais est-ce qu'après tout, Jackson avait-il mûri au point de ne pas se prêter au jeu dans une telle anarchie ? Tout était à découvrir pour le jeune fils du Shérif. Et rien n'allait être facile pour lui, il le savait clairement.

Stiles avait bossé principalement durant tout le voyage qui avait été choisi spécialement sans escale par ce dernier. Ethan et Jackson avaient un peu parlé entre eux laissant Stiles dans sa bulle et le meilleur ami de Scott s'endormit très tard. Il en avait bien besoin, ces nerfs étaient à vifs depuis presque une semaine et ce n'était qu'un début vu la suite des évènements annoncés.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le ciel était noir et la chaleur californienne se faisait ressentir autour des passagers de l'avion. Stiles regarda sa montre et découvrit qu'il était déjà vingt-trois heures. Jackson lui échangea un regard froid, Stiles leur dit de se préparer. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel face au commentaire mais ne dit rien ce qui ravit franchement Ethan qui ne voulait pas se trouver entre deux feux. Personne n'attendit que Stiles ne se répète pour qu'ils quittent l'avion et descendent en vitesse chercher leurs affaires sur les tapis roulants. Jackson et Ethan se souvenaient très du jour où ils étaient chacun parti depuis cette aéroport pour fuir ou échapper à leur quotidien, à la surnaturelle existence cachée de leur ville et de personnes. Stiles le voyait sur leur visage alors qu'ils attendaient leurs bagages.

Stiles fut presque content de voir les siens arriver, il sauta presque dessus. Ceux des deux loups arrivèrent ensuite une poignée de secondes plus tard à son soulagement. Le jeune homme brun ne se fit pas prier et le trio se dirigea vers le parking souterrain. C'était là où se trouvait sa chère Jeep qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

\- On va monter dans ta vieille carcasse ? questionna Jackson, une main sur la hanche.

\- Je te ferais un plaisir de marcher jusqu'à Beacon Hills à une heure à pied. Tu entreras directement dans la gueule des chasseurs, je leur filerai un mot de remerciement pour m'avoir débarrassé de toi, répliqua sèchement le futur agent du FBI en fusillant Jackson de tout son long en s'approchant du véhicule.

Ethan haussa les sourcils de surprise, Stiles n'avait pas été de mains mortes avec le lycanthrope. Jackson ne fit aucune remarque et grimpa à l'arrière comme l'avait demandé Stiles. Ethan le suivit alors que le brun montait devant. Jackson sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le cœur et le comportement de l'ancien lycéen. Ce dernier était nerveux bien plus qu'il ne le fallait pour une telle situation, son cœur s'emballait de manière dangereuse et le Kanima aurait parié sur sa vie que Stiles n'avait dit que ces derniers mots que pour l'énerver mais qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout. Cela l'intrigua encore plus sur le meilleur ami de Scott.

Stiles fit attention à regarder autour de lui en quittant l'aéroport pour qu'on ne les suive pas. Ethan chuchota à voix basse, assez pour que le concerné ne l'entende pas :

\- Il prend les choses au sérieux, je ne le reconnais presque pas !

\- À se demander si son hyperactivité a disparue, souffla Jackson qui ne quittait pas la nuque du brun des yeux.

Quand la voiture eut quitté la ville, Stiles attrapa une vieille radio dans une poche sur la portière et l'appuya, toujours au volant.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Ethan, curieux de savoir ce que le brun faisait.

\- Une radio de fic que j'ai trafiquée, dit-il bêtement. Scott en a une aussi pour qu'on puisse communiquer sans que personne puisse nous pirater. La séquence n'est utilisée par aucune patrouille et sécurisée par un code. Monroe semble avoir pu pirater nos anciens moyens de communication alors j'ai élevé la barre au plus haut.

Jackson et Ethan s'échangèrent un regard impressionné. Mais il restait que Stiles pouvait toujours trouver des solutions à tout, non ? Stiles leur demanda de se taire un moment pour qu'il puisse parler avec Scott, les deux répondirent par l'affirmative alors que Stiles composait un code et déposa la radio devant lui.

\- Stiles ? finit par dire une voix dans l'appareil.

C'était de toute évidence celle de Scott, cela fit bizarre pour les deux loups de l'entendre.

\- Oui, c'est moi. On a quitté l'aéroport il y a dix minutes, on arrive vers Belleview Street, regarde bien sur la carte.

\- Arrivée en ville : trente minutes vu qu'il n'y pas de trafic routier, nota Scott.

\- D'accord, je prends en compte. Les autres sont tous au sécurité, pas de problème ?

\- Rien de nouveau depuis toute à l'heure. Tout le monde va bien de ton côté ?

\- Rien que je ne puisse pas supporter, souffla Stiles avec sincérité.

\- On va bien, couille gauche, riposta Jackson.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, pas très content de sa prise de parole et de ce qu'il venait de dire. À

\- Jackson…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, toi ? fit Stiles. Tu te crois tout permis dès que tu reviens ici ?

\- Stiles, calme-toi, intervint Scott. Jackson, content de te savoir encore en vie malgré tes ententes avec Stiles. Ethan, salut.

\- Salut, Scott ! Bizarrement, Stiles est du genre silencieux donc ils se supportent, fit le lycanthrope.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais chercher les problèmes alors que je transporte deux loups d'un contient à l'autre pour une mission de grande importance.

\- T'exagères, coupa Jackson.

\- Whittemore, boucle-la ! Personne de vous deux ne s'attend à ce que vous allez voir en ville. Je pourrais me faire trucider pour ce que je viens de faire mais j'ai pris le plus de risque de tous les membres de la meute. Bon, Derek est parti au Mexique mais bon, moi, je n'ai pas de superpouvoirs surnaturels donc cela compte. Les autres viennent par leur propre moyen à part Peter et Cora donc soyez content que je sois votre passeur.

\- On n'est pas dans la seconde guerre mondiale, Stilinski, railla Jackson en regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

\- On vit notre dixième Cristal Nacht depuis le début des hostilités. On retrouve des cadavres tous les jours. Les loups et les autres créatures surnaturelles sont les nouveaux juifs. Mais pas de camp de concentration, si on n'a pas d'informations utiles pour eux ou de pouvoirs qui peuvent leur servir, tout le monde est tué sans rien ne pouvoir faire. Alors, Jackson, ne te la ramène pas ! se fâcha Stiles en tournant brusquement dans un tournant.

\- Stiles…

\- Scott, tu as voulu que je les amène, c'est fait mais la prochaine fois que tu veux les amener d'un pays à l'autre, fait leur un topo plus détaillé, il y en a qui croit qu'on veut juste battre un petit groupe de gamins dans ma Jeep.

Ethan fit signe à Jackson de ne pas répondre. Ce dernier était bien tenté de le faire.

\- Faut que je te laisse, Lydia vient d'arriver avec Mason et Corey.

\- Je te laisse, on se voit dans une trentaine de minutes, finalisa Stiles avant de mettre sa radio sous onde de police. 10-4. (MESSAGE RECU)

Pour le moment, rien, cela sifflait juste. Stiles ne prit pas la décence de parler avec les loups. Les deux pouvaient très bien sentir la haine et la nervosité sortir du jeune humain. Jackson ne l'avouerait pas mais il sentait un peu con d'avoir pris la parole pour une fois.

\- Allo, agent Dittman. On a eu un 10-45d et un 10-52 dans les bois de Cherney. Un groupe de cinq personnes toutes caucasiennes trouvées sur un chemin pédestre dans un grave état.

\- C'est quoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Ethan.

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles s'accentua, son sourire fondit tout de suite. Les deux savaient que ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Stiles se racla la gorge avant de leur annoncer :

\- Le premier est pour dire qu'un patient est mort et l'autre demande une ambulance sur les lieux. Le travail des sbires de Monroe.

C'est à ce moment que Jackson comprit que la guerre était bien réelle et que le comportement de Stiles était finalement bien placé. Ethan serra sa main sur la poignée, la mort était là quelque part.

\- Agent Parks, un 10-55d à l'angle de Rangers Avenue.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude montait chez lui au point de tapoter sévèrement le volant de sa voiture.

\- Agent Roberts, un 10-57 vers le centre commercial de Walters Street.

\- Stiles, c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'emporta Jackson.

\- J'ai réglé la radio pour entendre les conversations de cinq postes de police autour de Beacon Hills et celui de la ville. Ils viennent de trouver un corps d'un conducteur intoxiqué avec une demande de convoi mortuaire sur les lieux. L'autre parlait d'un accident de la route avec délit de fuite. Les chasseurs doivent fêter, c'est inquiétant parce que d'habitude, on a autant d'accident en une journée et pas en cinq minutes.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils font de plus en plus de massacre ? déglutit douloureusement Ethan. Cela fait vraiment peur.

\- Bienvenue à Beacon Hills, ironisa Stiles. Ils devraient tous dire que c'est un 10-155.

Vu que personne ne savait ce que cela voulait dire, il ajouta :

\- C'est pour des attaques terroristes.

Ce n'était rien de sarcastique, Stiles ne l'avait pas dit uniquement pour ajouter de l'angoisse à la panique que ressentaient Jackson et Ethan.

\- Beacon Hills a bien change, souffla Ethan en observant par la fenêtre les horizons.

\- Autant mentalement que physiquement, leur prévint Stiles tristement. L'époque du lycée est bien derrière nous.

Aucun des deux ne put nier que le fils du Shérif en était vraiment navré de ce qu'il se passait désormais dans sa chère ville. La route jusqu'à l'entrée en ville se passa dans un silence à la fois lourd mais qui était la bienvenue pour les trois anciens étudiants du lycée de Beacon Hills. Stiles était sur les nerfs, à l'écoute de la moindre autre déclaration pouvant sortir de sa radio. Encore des morts qui seront classés, d'une mort cruelle que personne ne méritait de subir. Des familles qui devront se rendre à la morgue pour découvrir les membres de leur famille sous un drap couché sur une table, dans une salle sentant la mort à plein nez. Des mères en deuil, des pères en deuil, des frères et sœurs attristés et en colère.

Dès qu'une pancarte de de publicité parlant de fermeture de magasins fut vue sur porte d'une vieille station d'essence aussi abandonnée que possible, Jackson et Ethan comprirent qu'ils venaient d'arriver en ville. Le ciel noir chargé d'étoiles, un légère brise froide, le crissement des roues sur la route en béton, un silence de mort, peu de lumières pour une ville autrefois bien vivante, le duo de Londres ne reconnaissait pas les lieux.

\- Les chasseurs ont réussi à tout foutre en l'air, siffla Jackson. Mes parents ont bien fait de se barrer de ce trou.

Stiles ne préféra ne pas répondre. Certains n'avaient pas la chance ou la possibilité de quitter la ville mais une fois bien en ville, sourcils froncés et yeux plissés à la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvait lui sembler être suspect, il demanda clairement :

\- Maintenant, vous vous faites discrets au maximum, je dois faire attention à ne pas se faire repérer par des traqueurs sous la somme des chasseurs qui restaient aux bordures de la ville. Je parle surtout pour toi, Jackson.

\- C'est bon, Stilinski…

Jackson se tassa contre son siège en épiant devant la voiture. Ethan observait derrière eux, la tension grimpait et le silence n'aidait en rien. Les crétins diraient que le silence est synonyme d'absence alors qu'en vérité, c'était plutôt le danger qui se targuait dans l'ombre.

Stiles tapotait de plus en plus fort le volant de sa voiture, cela raisonnait encore plus fort aux oreilles des deux lycanthropes à l'arrière du véhicule. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, les gens savaient très bien que Stiles pouvait être très remonté quand on le cherchait vraiment. Les deux sentirent immédiatement une voiture de police se trouver à quelques mètres derrière la Jeep de Stiles.

\- Voiture de police qui arrive ! déclara aussitôt Ethan en se rapprochant du jeune homme au voulant.

\- D'accord, personne ne panique, vous pigez ?

\- T'es sérieux, Stilinski ? Tu veux faire quoi ? s'empressa tout de suite de demander Jackson en laissant ses yeux flasher une poignée de secondes.

Stiles leur fit signe de se taire sur le champ, les deux loups se calèrent le plus possible contre les sièges arrière. Le jeune hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil dans un des rétroviseurs, sa mâchoire se contrecarra durement. Instinctivement, tout en gardant les yeux sur le chemin, il passa sa main sous le second siège passagers. Ethan et Jackson virent clairement une arme, un pistolet de petite taille dans sa main. La peur grandit chez les deux londoniens, Stiles avait une arme et semblait prêt à s'en servir. À ne pas avoir de griffes, Stiles avait pris les armes comme solution. Mais de passer d'un Stiles qui flippait à tenir une arme et préférait une batte à un futur flic qui n'hésitait à prendre une arme en risque de danger, il y avait une grande différence.

Le fils du Shérif garda la même vitesse et observait discrètement la voiture de police quand cette dernière commença à remonter en sa direction. Stiles serra durement son pistolet qu'il cacha sous sa jambe, beaucoup de patrouilles faisaient parties des membres du quasi sectaire de Monroe donc prudence était mère de sûreté. Stiles était prêt à dégainer son arme, il avait une mission et la tiendrait jusqu'au bout même si officiellement, cela l'énervait grandement. Stiles ne pouvait pas le savoir, de toute manière il était centré sur autre chose, mais Ethan et Jackson avaient presque arrêter de respirer et de bouger, la peur au ventre.

Le véhicule roulait doucement à côté de la Jeep et ce fut un soulagement de la voir dépasser la vieille voiture de Stiles. Ethan eut le bon réflexe de regarder quand même derrière lui pour éviter un piège. Personne. Stiles attendit que la voiture soit assez loin pour ne pas éviter qu'elle s'arrête finalement en plein route pour leur barrer le chemin. Heureusement, elle tourna dans une rue qui n'était pas celle où Stiles conduisait le duo de lycanthropes.

\- C'était chaud, fit Ethan en se détendant enfin.

\- Vous, vous êtes en voiture et avec un futur flic, annonça Stiles en rangeant son arme fermement. Soyez chanceux d'être avec moi.

\- Te savoir futur flic m'aurait vraiment fait peur avant, réagit Jackson en se faisant craquer la nuque.

Stiles le fusilla du regard par le miroir et allait dire de se taire quand le Kanima ajouta finalement une note surprenante :

\- Mais je dois avouer que c'est plus la même chose maintenant. Tout a changé, comme tu l'as dit.

\- Je dois le prendre pour un compliment ? rigola doucement Stiles en étant touché sincèrement par les mots du lycanthrope.

Ethan esquissa un sourire en même temps que Stiles. Jackson ne disait jamais de compliments, très peu sinon et franchement, sur Stilinski en plus…

\- Rêve pas trop, fit Jackson en évitant le regard hilare du brun. Je pourrais très bien les immobiliser avec mon venin.

\- Si tu n'as pas été tués avant par des balles d'aconit-antor, fut obligé de déclarer Stiles. Ils n'ont pas les gentilles balles que Chris Argent avait à l'époque. Cette aconit peut tuer un Alpha alors parlons pas d'un bêta peu importe ses pouvoirs.

\- On a vraiment affaire à des psychopathes, frissonna Ethan.

\- On est suivi ? demanda Stiles en tournant dans une ruelle sombre.

\- Non, répondit le frère du défunt Aiden en regardant dans son dos. Personne.

\- Bien, on va filer au parking.

\- Quoi ? fit Jackson alors que la Jeep filait vers un sous-terrain.

\- On ne va pas prendre le risque de se faire voir en plein jour, railla Stiles comme si Jackson venait de sortir une bêtise.

La voiture parquée, Stiles saisit son arme et la planqua sous entre son jeans et son pull avant de se tourner vers les deux loups qui détachaient leur ceinture de sécurité. Stiles rangea la radio trafiquée dans une poche de son jeans.

\- Scott sera content que je ne vous ramène pas dans un sac mortuaire.

Sur ce, il descendit du véhicule alors que les deux loups se dévisagèrent face au sarcasme plutôt osé de Stiles. Ils quittèrent aussi le véhicule et à l'exception de Stiles, malgré la noirceur du sous-sol, eux voyaient comme en plein jour. Stiles se permit d'allumer la lampe de son téléphone et leur demanda de signaler tout mouvement ou bruit suspect.

\- D'accord, chef, répliqua Jackson avec un rictus ironique sur les lèvres.

Le meilleur ami de Scott se mordit les lèvres et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la vieille cage d'escalier de secours du parking sous-terrain où il passa un code que les deux loups ne virent pas. Il les fit monter en premier pour protéger leurs arrières, ce que Jackson trouva ironiquement gentleman de la part de l'hyperactif. Après avoir regardé une dernière fois, il ferma la porte en douceur et retapa un code pour bloquer le passage. Stiles rejoignit le duo, surpris par la prise de sécurité qu'avait pris le bâtiment après leur départ.

\- On monte maintenant et n'ayez pas peur des caméras, c'est celle que Lydia et Scott ont voulu installer, leur prévint l'hyperactif en les dépassant pour grimper les escaliers.

\- Quelles caméras ? questionna Ethan en regardant au plafond ou sur les murs.

Stiles rangea son téléphone dans une poche et leur fit signe de monter.

\- Il n'y en a pas ici au rez-de-chaussée mais à tous les autres, oui.

Jackson et Ethan le suivirent pour découvrir en effet que des caméras en mouvement se trouvaient sur les murs de chaque étage du bâtiment. Trois par étage exactement, comme celle qu'on pourrait trouver dans un lieu méga sécurisé dans les séries télévisées.

\- Derek était d'accord pour refaire la déco ? demanda Ethan avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera contre et puis, cette idée ne venait même pas de moi.

Ils firent face à la grande porte métallique servait de barrière pour entrer dans le loft des Hale. Cette fois, trois caméras se trouvaient au-dessus de la porte et deux autres sur chaque mur latéral. Les deux londoniens regardaient toutes les directions alors que Stiles s'approchait de la porte et également marqué un code d'accès pour verrouiller la porte.

\- On se croirait dans une prison, bredouilla Ethan en revenant vers le brun.

\- C'est sûr pour vous alors plaignez-vous pas d'être comme Prison Break, siffla Stiles en tapant la dernière touche.

Stiles recula d'un pas pendant qu'un grincement signalant l'ouverture de la porte d'acier, Jackson se faisait un plaisir d'être à l'abri tout comme Ethan. La porte glissa automatiquement et mécaniquement, Stiles se disait que le plus gros pour lui venait d'être accompli : il les avait amenés à Beacon Hills en ville sans avoir confronté de chasseurs. Il n'attendit pas que l'ouverture soit complète pour s'introduire dans l'appartement. Jackson et Ethan ne se firent pas prier et le suivirent sur le champ.

Ils découvrirent devant eux une meute bien changée depuis leur départ respectif et un mantos d'espion incroyable, un bureau de commande avec des radios, aussi truquées, des cartes papiers et deux ordinateurs professionnels avec les visionnages des multiples caméras de surveillance ainsi que celles de certains lieux en ville tels que le lycée ou l'hôpital.

En face d'eux, le chef de la meute démontrait une mine fatiguée qu'il lui faisait de l'âge semblait tellement rassurés de les voir là devant lui. Lydia qui se trouvait au bureau de commande leva les yeux et avec émotion, sourit à Jackson. Il n'y avait plus de rancune entre eux. Elle sourit aussi à Ethan qui avait du mal à reconnaitre l'ancienne Lydia face à la Banshee d'aujourd'hui. Une jeune femme au teint mat et assez grande se tenait à ses côtés, les deux loups l'identifièrent comme coyote-garou. Elle avait l'air assez sauvage et dangereuse. Jackson comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'ex de Stiles, il se demanda clairement comment un canon comme cette fille pouvait trouver ou avait trouvé à l'hyperactif.

Un quatuor totalement inconnu des lycanthropes était à côté de Scott, quatre jeunes qui devaient avoir entre dix-sept et vingt ans étaient tous assis sur le canapé proche du bureau de surveillance. Ethan identifia le premier comme chimère, à la fois loup et coyote. Jackson eut une sensation de déjà vu et repensa aux mots de Stiles : il s'agissait de Theo Raeken un de leur ancien camarade de primaire. C'était vrai qu'il semblait avoir une tête de psychopathe. Certes, repenti mais Jackson allait l'épier. Les ennemis avaient toujours des parts d'ombre. Ethan analysa rapidement les autres comme étant loup-garou bêta par morsure, une chimère et un humain bien qu'une odeur de chimère soit permanente sur lui.

Jackson se dit donc que la nouvelle génération était celle qui se trouvait là. Ils avaient l'air tellement plus combattants et parés que Scott et eux à l'époque du lycée.

Jackson jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Stiles qui s'avançait vers Scott pour sûrement lui dire des petites choses, le brun avait à peine regarder Lydia et cette dernière semblait ne pas en être atteinte. Il n'y avait aucune attirance entre les deux, surtout de Stiles à Lydia. C'est comme si Stiles avait effacé son éternelle amour pour la jeune femme. C'en était très curieux, Ethan avait raison sur la bisexualité de Stiles, Jackson ne pouvait pas nier que tout cela était très intéressant à ses yeux. Stiles aurait pu tuer du regard son frère de cœur sous le regard inquiet des autres membres de la meute. Il salua rapidement les filles au bureau, sourit aux quatre gars sur le canapé avant de se pointer pille devant Scott.

\- Je ne les ramènerai pas à Londres, fit subitement le jeune homme froidement.

L'accueil fut directement refroidi par la prise de parole de Stiles. Lydia qui était venu serrer dans ses bras les deux anciens de Bacon Hills se permit de le lui dire :

\- Stiles, t'aurait pas pu attendre qu'on les ait accueillis au moins !

\- C'était pour te rendre service que je t'ai choisi, ajouta Scott en le regardant droit dans les yeux afin de faire passer un message à son ami.

\- Tu prendras une autre personne dans ce cas, réprima Stiles bien qu'il ait saisi le message de son meilleur ami. Désolé les gars, long voyage, beaucoup de stress, je monte mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi !

Stiles donna sèchement sa radio à Scott et monta les escaliers qui donnaient au second étage de l'appartement en frappant durement chaque marche avant de disparaitre.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? finit par demander Scott en venant vers Jackson et Ethan.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Ethan alors que Lydia le serrait dans ses bras. Je pensais que Jackson ferait plus des siennes mais j'avoue que voir Stiles comme ça, le silence était mieux pour tout le monde.

Jackson frappa l'épaule du loup méchamment.

\- Quoi ? La taquinerie, ça toujours été son truc. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, cette fois, fit le Kanima en serrant la main tendue par Scott.

\- Je suis content de vous voir ici, déclara le chef de meute. On a pas mal de choses à se dire, et des gens à présenter.

Jackson et Ethan suivirent Scott vers le quatuor qui se leva, Lydia et la coyote-garou derrière eux.

**Une partie de la meute a posée pieds à Beacon Hills, une sacrée aventure et un lot de surprises également. Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Petit indice pour celui de la semaine prochaine: un blondinet débarque à son tour, ce sera aussi signe de petites gênes et un cliffanger un peu particulier. Je vous dis pas plus. **

**A bientôt !**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui, le temps de répondre à vos commentaires et vous pourrez découvrir ce que va vivre la meute de Scott aujourd'hui. **

**Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire Weasly, c'est vrai que la meute donne l'impression d'exploser. La situation explique beaucoup. Mais j'aime la meute de Scott soudée alors même si ça fait des étincelles de temps en temps, ils seront restés soudés. **

**À julie-deoliveira, le blondinet en question te sera très rapidement dévoilé, patience ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon style et mes histoires te plaisent. Oui, je sais, pas de Sterek dans cette fanfiction mais Stiles, tellement charmant, il est pour moi comme Hermione Granger, on arrive facilement à le mettre avec beaucoup de personnages. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review. **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri, retour angoissant ? On peut dire ça, on pourrait presque dire que cela ne fait que commencer. Le temps des blagues terminé ? Oui et non. Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 6: Salutations **

Quelques heures seulement après l'arrivée des londoniens amenés par Stiles, un autre revenant allait faire son entrée à Beacon Hills par l'aéroport d'une ville voisine. Isaac avait été très rapide, Lydia avait eu un message de sa part la veille. Scott avait été content de l'apprendre mais il était surtout occupé avec son frère de cœur qui ruminait et s'écartait le plus possible de Jackson et Ethan.

Ces deux derniers avaient posés leurs affaires et les jeunes recrues de Scott avaient été polis de ne pas trop leur poser de questions à tout va. Jackson avait des petites remarques pour chacun mais il était clair que les deux avaient mis au courant pour Theo de la part de Stiles. Mais le jeune hyperactif avait aussi expliqué le fin mot de l'histoire, Jackson n'en restait pas un idiot jusqu'au bout et le regardait suspicieusement. Ethan était totalement différent de son ami et sympathique, était principalement resté au départ vers Lydia, très émue de revoir le frère de son ancien petit-ami.

Isaac, fraîchement débarqué de France, même boucles blondes bien que brunies avec le temps, avait posé pied sur le territoire américain avec appréhension et une légère excitation. Il était nerveux bien entendu, il avait peur de se faire remarquer à chaque instant. Il avait eu la chance de rester sous l'aile d'un alpha adulte durant des mois et le jeune homme se retrouvait seul désormais. C'était presque un inconnu désormais à Beacon Hills, le continent aussi. Il avait pris les habitudes de la Métropole, l'air californien était étouffant pour une personne qui était habitué aux cafés parisiens et aux températures froides de la ville lumière en comparaison aux chaleurs estivales constantes de la ville des anges.

La crainte présente au fond du lycanthrope blond diminua quand il vit au loin une chevelure de feu habillée d'une robe bleu cobalt à manches accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme à la peau plus hâlée plus grande que Lydia que Isaac sentit qu'elle était une coyote-garou. Les deux étaient parées à n'importe quelle attaque, la Banshee l'avait remarqué la première et sourit aussitôt.

Malia, venue comme renfort si jamais les deux s'étaient retrouvés dans une embuscade, le reconnut tout de suite en vue des descriptions données par Scott, Lydia et Stiles : très grand, mince mais musclé, peau pâle et des cheveux bouclés blond comme un mouton. Stiles avait bien sûr expliqué qu'à l'époque, le lycanthrope et joueur de lacrosse avait une bizarre tendance à porter des écharpes. Oui, en Californie, avait appuyé le brun en roulant des yeux. Malia avait bien cerné le personnage, Scott lui avait rapidement expliqué un peu plus sur le loup-garou et la jeune femme comprenait que cela n'allait pas être chose aisée entre eux vu leur passif.

Isaac, avec un seul sac seulement sur l'épaule, vint vers les deux jeunes femmes avec un léger sourire. Il lâcha son bagage et serra fortement la rouquine dans ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te voir aussi en forme, dit-il en se détachant de la Banshee.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Lydia en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Elle recula légèrement et présenta poliment son amie. Malia lui serra la main en le remerciant d'avoir fait le déplacement pour la meute.

\- Content de te rencontrer, Malia. Coyote ?

\- Exactement, contente aussi de te rencontrer. On m'a dit que du bien de toi, expliqua la jeune femme brune. Juste surprise de ne pas voir d'écharpe.

Elle avait glissé la référence de Stiles avec un peu de malice pour détendre le loup-garou qui ne semblait pas être totalement à l'aise. Il éclata de rire sans se forcer, Stiles allait bien le lui faire remarquer quand ils seront au loft tous les trois. Loft où Scott y serait forcément, il grinça légèrement des dents en y pensant.

\- Bon, ne restons pas plus longtemps ici, souffla Lydia en prenant l'ancien étudiant de Beacon Hills par le bras comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Isaac attrapa son sac d'un geste habile et suivit les deux jeunes femmes hors de l'aéroport et montèrent dans la Jeep bleue de Stiles prêtée uniquement pour le voyage sous menace d'en prendre grand soin, une habitude chez le frère de cœur de Scott. Jackson avait été exaspéré de voir le jeune homme être aussi attaché à une vielle décharge ambulante. Stiles lui avait demandé de se la fermer avant d'aller chercher une dose d'aconit pour la lui faire avaler de force, le brun avait ensuite tapé des pieds fermement pour monter à l'étage.

Isaac se demandait comment la voiture pouvait encore conduire droit ou ne pas s'écrouler sous leurs poids mais le véhicule paraissait avoir eu le droit à quelques rénovations depuis son départ. Isaac s'entendit tout de suite avec Malia, tous les deux avaient le même caractère impulsif mais le côté protecteur que la meute aimait beaucoup. Lydia le questionnait sans cesse sur sa vie à Paris, Malia lui apprit qu'elle était censée y aller mais malheureusement, Monroe et l'Anuk-Ite ont débarqués en ville.

\- Tu ne faisais que parler français ? demanda la coyote, curieuse de savoir si elle allait pouvoir l'entendre parler la langue de Molière.

\- Oui, la plupart du temps mais ce qui était pratique au café, c'est que je peux parler anglais avec tous les étrangers qui sont de passage. Il y a en a plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

\- J'imagine que de garder un lien avec sa langue maternelle, c'était comme ne pas tirer un trait sur son passé, réagit Lydia avec un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Je me rappelle nos cours de français au lycée. Tu étais doué !

Malia était surprise, Isaac lui fit comprendre que Lydia était encore plus douée qu'elle. De toute logique, personne ne put le renier : Lydia est toujours plus douée que tout le monde à l'exception d'une chose que Stiles pouvait être uniquement le meilleur, le sarcasme. Lydia ne pouvait pas le battre sur le sujet. Stiles était celui qui était le champion déclaré du sarcasme.

Le voyage fut plus court pour eux que pour le trio venu de Londres en vue de la proximité de l'aéroport comparé à la ville de Beacon Hills. Stiles avait eu l'idée de ne pas faire venir tout le monde par le même endroit que ce soit l'entrée en ville ou l'aéroport. Que personne ne devait arriver en une fois pour que toute la population de chasseurs voient une arrivée en masse de surnaturel en ville mais aussi que tous les renforts ne devaient pas débarquer à la même heure à Beacon Hills. Stiles avait été le plus stratégique et cherchait à démontrer peut-être inconsciemment toutes les connaissances qu'il avait acquises à l'Académie de Washington.

En arrivant vers les bordures de Beacon Hills, Lydia remarqua tout de suite que des flics se trouvaient en poste d'observation. Mais Isaac et Malia lui confirmèrent qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, Lydia trouva leur présence tout de même assez suspecte alors elle attrapa la radio trafiquée et contacta la meute au loft pour vérification de sécurité pour entrer en ville.

\- Stiles ?

Il fallut cinq secondes pour que la jeune rouquine obtienne une réponse.

\- Lydia, un problème ?

Isaac reconnut sans peine la voix stressée de Stiles, il eut immédiatement un sourire.

\- Je dirais que non mais des flics sont en bordure de ville et d'après, Malia et Issac, on ne craint rien. T'arrive à capter quelque chose d'après ton radar ?

Le lycanthrope arqua un sourcil. Depuis quand la meute se prenait pour des agents secrets au matos de séries télévisées ? Il avait vraiment raté des tonnes de choses. Il n'intervint pas dans la discussion, il ressentait totalement la panique de Lydia et savait que forcément Stiles ne devait pas se sentir mieux. Surtout que quand on parle du jeune hyperactif, il y avait aussi le fait que Scott devait grandement trainer proche de lui. En partie pour vérifier que tout allait bien en tant que chef de meute mais aussi supporter son meilleur ami dans les contrôles.

\- Tu parles de combien de flics ?

Malia et le loup-garou pouvaient entendre depuis la radio Stiles taper rapidement sur un clavier d'ordinateur avant de dire à quelqu'un de regarder sur l'écran des noms de plaques d'immatriculation répertoriées dans les véhicules de la police de la ville. Une voix qui n'était pas celle de Scott résonna dans leurs oreilles de lycanthrope, c'était celle d'un garçon à peine plus jeune que Scott mais devait faire parti des nouvelles recrues lister par Lydia lors de leur appel. Lydia vérifia derrière elle tout en conduisant avec attention.

\- Je dirais trois voitures et maximum, cinq flics. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oui, des flics de la ville sont bien en bordures mais en voyant les noms des policiers de garde, ils ne sont pas des fervents adorateurs de Monroe. On a une alerte délit de fuite dans la ville voisine dans un braquage à main armée et il est probable que les fuyards viennent par Beacon Hills pour échapper à la police de l'autre ville.

\- Donc cela ne nous concerne pas ? demanda finalement Malia.

\- Non mais restez tout de même sur vos gardes, je raccroche, fit Stiles, un peu rassuré. Je dois m'occuper de ce crétin de Jackson qui prend cet appartement pour une location de vacances. Ethan a déjà repris ses marques et j'avoue que ces connaissances en surnaturel et d'informatique m'ont vraiment manqué. Je vous laisse.

\- On devrait arriver dans dix minutes au plus, termina Lydia en finissant le contact radio.

\- Jackson et Ethan sont déjà là ? demanda Isaac, curieux de retrouver des anciens camarades.

\- Oui, ils sont arrivés hier soir. Stiles a vraiment été sur les nerfs pendant des heures, Jackson a du y aller de ces commentaires durant le voyage.

\- Il n'a pas changé alors, rigola légèrement le loup-garou en se rappelant de ses derniers souvenirs de l'ancien co-capitaine de lacrosse.

\- Je pense que oui mais chercher Stiles est resté une habitude chez lui, soupira la Banshee en entrant dans le centre-ville en regardant dans le rétro au cas où.

Malia fronça les sourcils avant de dire d'une voix retenue :

\- Il y avait un truc bizarre entre les deux quand ils ont débarqués l'autre jour au loft. Je l'ai aussi senti quand on est parti te chercher, Isaac. J'ai raté un truc ?

Isaac jeta un peu la tête en arrière, Jackson et Stiles ont toujours eu un truc bizarre entre eux deux en vérité.

\- Ils ont peut-être parlé de toi, Lydia ? proposa l'ancien étudiant de Beacon Hills.

Il sentit quelque chose venant de la rousse, le loup-garou ne savait pas si cela voulait dire qu'il avait tout juste ou tout faux. Il échangea un regard avec Malia pour avoir confirmation : il y avait un truc louche. Lydia soupira avant de dévoiler que Stiles n'était plus sur elle depuis un moment.

\- Il est sorti avec moi mais une fois séparés, vous vous êtes rapprochés de manière amicalement fraternelle. Vous étiez vraiment proche parfois qu'on croyait que c'était romantique mais Stiles et toi ne donniez aucun signe de romance, sortit Malia comme explication.

\- Sérieux ? Il était fou de toi quand je suis parti ! s'étonna le blond en haussant les sourcils.

Stiles avait peut-être trop souffert mais si le drame du Nogitsune avait brisé le jeune homme, il ne serait pas sorti avec la coyote. Sa théorie tombait donc à l'eau, Isaac se demanda ensuite si étrangement mais naturellement ses sentiments pour la Banshee avaient pas tout simplement disparus après toutes ses années d'attente.

\- Stiles est mon meilleur ami et je l'adore, qui ne l'adore pas ? demanda Lydia avec un grand sourire sincère. Il y a parfois des changements dans nos vies et on ne peut que voir ce que ça donne.

Malia et Isaac le prirent comme un aveu et la coyotes se demandait si on ne lui avait pas caché certaines choses, elle avait l'impression de ne rien savoir et cela, elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Lydia fuit le regard des deux créatures surnaturelles mais elles avaient compris que la Banshee savait une chose qui concernait Stiles et que peu connaissait sur le futur agent du FBI. Ils allaient essayer de le découvrir une fois de retour au loft. Justement, ils descendirent dans le garage sous-terrain de l'immeuble des Hale et la Banshee arrêta la voiture avant de quitter le véhicule en un saut agile, suivie par Malia et Isaac qui retrouvait un foyer quitté il y a si longtemps. Une remontée de souvenirs vint le bercer quelques instants avant que Lydia ne le sorte de sa rêverie en lui disant :

\- Dépêche-toi, Isaac !

Il finit par suivre les deux jeunes femmes vers une porte avec un code. Lydia le tapa vivement et ouvrit la porte en laissant les deux entrer en premier puis ferma cette même porte avec un autre code. Les installations étaient récentes au goût du lycanthrope, il était clair que cette guerre n'était pas juste une histoire de voisinage mécontent mais dérapait dans des histoires façon mafia et chasses aux sorcières comme au temps de Salem.

\- Si tu veux faire un coucou à l'équipe, tu pourras voir des caméras à tous les étages, lui apprit la coyote-garou en montrant les outils d'espionnage placés sur les murs de l'immeuble sous les yeux choqués du jeune homme blond.

\- Derek a permis ces changements ? s'inquiéta Isaac.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait tout à fait d'accord vu l'ampleur de la situation et surtout que ni lui ni Peter n'a payé pour les frais, donc il ne devrait pas aller se plaindre, annonça Lydia qui arriva devant la porte du dernier étage paré telle une chambre-forte de banque.

\- Je suppose que Stiles en a l'idée ?

Il savait très bien que le jeune concerné devait l'attendre et il pouvait très bien sentir toutes les présences dans le salon derrière la porte ainsi que Stiles qui vérifiait les codes.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Il a toujours eu un côté enquêteur privé flic du FBI malgré sa maladresse et son côté gamin, sortit tout simplement Isaac avec un rictus malicieux.

\- À prendre comme un compliment, je présume ? demanda Lydia en rigolant.

\- Bien entendu !

Lydia tapa le code que lui dicta Stiles par la radio et la porte s'ouvrit en douceur. Lydia pénétra la première dans le loft avec un poids en moins sur les épaules, Malia entra à son tour avec Isaac derrière elle. Stiles était penché sur son ordi et tapait le code de fermeture du loft mais le loup pouvait sentir que l'hyperactif n'ignorait pas la présence d'Isaac à une poignée de mètres de lui, il en était nerveux. Isaac remarqua aussitôt Jackson et Ethan au loin, il sourit poliment alors que ces yeux divaguèrent ensuite sur un autre groupe. Les nouvelles recrues de Scott dont quelqu'un qui reconnut comme Theo Raeken, un ancien camarade de primaire parti il y a des années qui était revenu. Lydia lui avait brièvement raconté sa rédemption auprès de la meute.

\- Stiles, fit Isaac en venant vers lui.

Le brun trembla sans se contrôler mais réussit à lever le regard vers le loup. Le frère de cœur de Scott comprit en une seconde que le loup n'avait aucune rancune envers lui et accepta de rendre son sourire au lycanthrope. Il se leva et alla lui faire une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Bon de te voir, ajouta le blond en frottant l'épaule du brun.

\- Moi aussi, t'es toujours aussi grand, se plaignit ironiquement Stiles.

\- Il est où, Scott ? questionna finalement un peu froidement Isaac.

Stiles leva les yeux vers les escaliers, le blond comprit ce que cela voulait dire. Le brun expliqua qu'il allait le chercher mais qu'Isaac ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Le blond hocha de la tête et alla donc voir les autres. Lydia lui fit la présentation des petits nouveaux et Isaac reconnut la voix survenue par la radio un peu plus tôt quand Mason s'adressa à lui. Une nouvelle génération qui semblait bien plus performante qu'eux au même âge, ayant connu à leur tour la sombre face de Beacon Hills et les conséquences d'être dans le monde surnaturel.

Stiles était monté à l'étage et avait toqué à la porte de la chambre que Stiles et Scott prenaient pour lieux de discussion privée vu qu'elle était sécurisée contre les oreilles surnaturelles. C'était également la chambre de Derek lorsque ce dernier se trouvait en ville. Le fils du Shérif n'attendit pas que son meilleur ami lui réponde pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, le brun découvrit donc Scott assis au bord du lit avec une mine sinistre. Il vint se poser à sa droite, posant un bras réconfortant sur l'épaule du chef de meute avant de voir si Scott voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Il est bien arrivé alors ?

\- Oui, les trois sont là. Il a demandé où tu te trouvais si tu veux le savoir. Je pense que tout le monde se pose cette question, maintenant, fit Stiles.

\- Je suis nerveux et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ce n'était pas dans les meilleures circonstances, siffla Scott en se passant une main sur le visage.

Stiles comprenait, tous les deux étaient impliqués dans le départ d'Isaac et le brun avait aussitôt compris que le blond ne lui en voulait pas ou plus sur le passé. Il avait une charge en moins et voulait le faire comprendre également à Scott mais avec lui, il s'agissait de toute autre chose bien que Stiles n'en sache pas la profondeur.

\- On devrait descendre, je ne veux pas être impoli non plus, déclara enfin Scott en se secouant les cheveux.

\- Bon choix, allons voir le bébé loup !

Scott le dévisagea face à l'ancien surnom d'Isaac par Stiles. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu de la part de quiconque. Il baissa les yeux et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Stiles le suivit et les deux descendirent les marches deux par deux. Scott avait le cœur serré d'appréhension, il finit par lever les yeux et ils tombèrent irrévocablement sur le jeune loup-garou bouclé. Il était toujours aussi grand, il avait un léger bronzage naturel et ses muscles s'étaient endurcis. Il eut un moment de silence, tout le monde observait cette étrange entrevue visuel entre le chef de meute et l'ancien de Beacon Hills. Stiles le poussa légèrement à finir les marches d'escalier vu que Scott s'était arrêté de marcher en voyant le blond.

Scott sourit maladroitement à Isaac, ce dernier le sentait différent avec évidence. Stiles passa à côté de lui en disant que fallait pas s'inquiéter. Il fronça les sourcils mais reprit son attention sur le chef de meute qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Stiles se mit à côté de Lydia, le plus loin d'un Jackson affamé de situation comme celle qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- Salut, Isaac. Content de te revoir en vie.

Sa voix avait été un peu déraillée mais il était honnête en ces mots. Isaac sourit et lui dit la même chose en ajoutant en regardant autour de lui :

\- Je vois que tu t'en sors quand même pas mal.

\- J'essaie, rien n'est facile ici.

L'échange restait simple mais c'est comme si tout le monde ignorait quelque chose entre eux deux et c'était en vérité le cas. Bien que Stiles avait le plus de doutes, il y avait vraiment une chose que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce ignoraient sur Isaac et Scott. Cette chose était un moment que les deux avaient vécus peu avant le départ du lycanthrope blond pour l'aéroport en direction de la France voilà des années. Scott revivait justement cet extrait dans sa tête avec une triste nostalgie. Les derniers mots de l'ancien joueur de lacrosse résonnaient dans sa tête : c'était toi ou elle.

**Et c'est la fin pour aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Le futur chapitre va parler des natifs, genre Peter, Cora et Peter. Bien entendu, ne vous attendez pas à ce que ce soit d'un calme olympien surtout avec le grand méchant loup Peter. Je me stoppe là pour éviter de glisser d'autres spoilers. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici enfin la suite de cette fanfiction. Les choses vont avancées désormais, je vous le promets... **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri, oui, j'avoue que c'est plutôt calme pour le moment. Il y a une certaine tension et un état de mystères qui règne sur certains personnages. Les arrivants débarquent, plus il y a en a plus la tension va monter. Il suffit d'attendre pour voir jusqu'à où cela peut aller. Merci pour ton commentaire. **

**À julie-deoliveira : tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir. La relation entre Scott et Isaac est particulière, je sais. Pour Stiles, bien entendu, notre hyperactif favori trouve toujours de bons surnoms. On peut toujours compté sur lui pour ça. Merci pour ton commentaire et bien entendu, il va y avoir de l'ambiance avec monsieur Peter Hale. Bonne lecture. **

**N'oubliez pas de faire des commentaires de temps en temps, je dis ça pour ceux qui lisent et qui repartent sans avoir laisser de petits mots. Cela fait toujours du bien à l'auteur ou autrice d'avoir quelques retours.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 7: Les natifs **

Le jour même de l'arrivée d'Isaac, la meute allait recevoir les natifs de Beacon Hills et donc Derek avec sa sœur Cora et son oncle Peter allaient bientôt revenir au loft. Stiles était aux commandes avec le contact radio et c'était Derek qui était chargé de parler avec le jeune homme. Peter n'aurait fait que d'embrouiller et énerver Stiles, la petite sœur de Derek aurait fait pareil avant de se perdre quelque part à cause des cris de fond qui se seraient passés derrière elle entre son grand frère et son oncle. Le neveu de Peter avait préféré se charger d'être au volant et d'écouter les conseils de Stiles parce qu'il se savait mentalement capable de survivre aux chamailleries entre Peter et Cora. Presque tout le monde était présent, Scott était toujours un peu froid et distant envers Isaac et cela étonnait encore le petit groupe.

Stiles se concentra donc sur sa mission et trouva Derek changé depuis leur dernière entrevue. Étonnement, le loup-garou écouta ses indications sans les contredire mais cependant, le jeune homme hyperactif entendit les remarques de Peter à l'autre bout de la radio. Plusieurs fois, le brun voulut dire sa manière de penser au quarantenaire mais ce dernier aurait gagner en se montrant colérique alors il sera davantage les poings et continua d'indiquer le chemin et à quoi faire attention à l'ancien Alpha.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous la fermer ? s'énerva Derek quand son oncle se plaignit une ultime fois.

Stiles avait presque voulu remercier le loup-garou solitaire mais se retint, avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Peter marmonna des choses que Stiles ne put comprendre, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Mais le pire dans toute cette situation ne venait pas totalement des natifs mais plutôt des personnes dans la même pièce que Stiles. En gros, Jackson en personne qui l'avait choisi comme cible. Le meilleur ami de Scott en ignorait complètement la raison mais l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills le traquait visuellement et physiquement. Dès que le jeune hyperactif posait un pied au loft, Jackson apparaissait dans son champ de vision et ne le quittait quasiment jamais et le fils du Shérif commençait à vraiment saturer que le Kanima le colle de cette manière.

Alors que Derek lui expliquait qu'il n'était plus qu'à dix minutes de l'entrée de Beacon Hills, l'ancien petit-ami de la Banshee rousse se rapprocha encore plus de Stiles. Il s'assit nonchalamment à côté de Stiles, ce dernier observait avec précision les données sur les ordinateurs en parlant rapidement à la radio qu'il avait trafiquée. Jackson le regarda un moment sans ouvrir la bouche mais par des petits coups de pieds, il parvint à se coller littéralement au jeune homme brun. En dépassant les limites de Stiles au passage. Le Kanima se tourna un moment en arrière, Stiles crut que le lycanthrope allait partir enfin loin de lui mais l'ancien joueur de lacrosse demanda d'une voix lasse :

\- Isaac, sérieux, tu pourrais arrêter de tourner en rond, tu m'énerves là ! T'as pas un truc à faire ?

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, Derek lui demanda ce qu'il se passait au loft. Le brun fit une grimace mécontente et posa sa main sur la radio même si au fond, le lycanthrope risquait de l'entendre. Il se tourna vivement vers le Kanima et déclara fermement et froidement :

\- Jackson !

Le concerné changea de direction et revint sur le meilleur ami de Scott en haussant légèrement les sourcils face au ton employé par Stiles. Il vit devant lui, le jeune brun avec un visage colérique et sut qu'il allait se faire réprimander.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me coller aux fesses ? Sérieusement, c'est toi qui devient lourd maintenant. Et puis, fais-moi plaisir, arrête de gueuler sur tout le monde ! Isaac n'a rien fait, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui !

Il n'attendit pas que Jackson se remette de sa remontée pour revenir à Derek. Ce dernier ne fit pas de commentaire heureusement et les deux reprirent le cours de leur discussion alors que Jackson se mit à bouder. Le londonien se leva et partit dans une autre pièce alors que Isaac baissa la tête, il n'avait pas voulu chercher les problèmes mais il était vrai que ses arrivées pouvaient paraitre suspectes pour les adeptes de Monroe et donc griller tout leur plan. Ce qui les mettraient tous en danger. Et le danger arriva quand Derek apprit à Stiles que des flics en grand nombre ne se trouvaient pas loin de l'entrée de la ville.

\- Combien de voitures ? questionna Stiles qui était déjà en train de noter quelque chose sur son second ordinateur à une vitesse hallucinante.

Isaac s'était rapproché en entendant la question de Stiles. Il fronça les sourcils face à tout le matériel professionnel qu'usait le jeune hyperactif.

\- Six voitures, il y huit personnes au total.

\- D'accord, ça ne sent pas bon. Vous êtes connus par les flics qui sont dans le camp de Monroe. Je vous demande d'attendre un petit moment, je gère.

\- Un petit moment ? Il déconne, le gamin, se fit entendre Peter.

\- Tu peux te taire deux minutes, gémit Cora.

\- Je pourrais aller leur faire peur et on pourrait passer, fit le lycanthrope.

Stiles roula des yeux alors qu'il écrivait quelque chose avant que son message devienne rouge vif et clignote. Isaac lut le mot et comprit ce que le jeune homme avait fait. Derek était en train de menacer son oncle quand Cora se mit à sauter de joie discrètement en disant que les voitures étaient en train de partir. Derek et Peter arrêtèrent tout de suite de se disputer et l'ancien mentor de Scott se tourna vers le chemin. Les flics étaient en train de rouler loin d'eux et ce fut un soupirement de soulagement que parvint à percevoir Stiles.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'a fait le gamin pour qu'ils partent tous sans exception, souffla Peter.

Stiles se mit à rire, Peter était déçu de son spectacle parce que Peter aimait toujours faire peur aux gens malgré le danger. Isaac le félicita avant de revenir vers le canapé.

\- Te féliciter de quoi ? demanda Cora. Il vient de se passer quoi ?

\- J'ai juste déjouer la surveillance des flics, fit Stiles comme si c'était une tâche quotidienne.

Elle l'était en vérité et cela choqua le trio de natifs.

\- Tu déconnes ? Tu as réussi à pirater la police ? questionna à vivre allure la petite sœur de Derek. Je parie que ton père t'a aidé !

Stiles rigola mais ne répondit pas à la jeune lycanthrope.

\- J'ai crée un message d'alerte braquage dans une partie éloignée de la ville. C'est un côté où les camés se réunissent et je sais que certains ont déjà fait des appels louches donc peu de chances qu'on creuse l'appel. Et même si ça les tentait, les flics ne pourraient pas me retrouver. L'adresse IP est cachée et la localisation est marquée dans l'est de la ville donc à l'opposé d'où je me trouve.

Il eut un sifflement de la part de Peter, cela fit presque plaisir à Stiles.

\- Je vois que le FBI a su améliorer tes capacités, fit Peter.

\- Scott a parlé à ce que je vois.

\- Je lui tire toujours les vers du nez, ricana le plus vieux.

Le jeune hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre sa concentration en mains. L'ancien lycéen jeta un coup d'œil aux caméras qu'il avait pu pirater aussi dans la ville. Grâce à la matricule donnée par Derek, il repéra rapidement le véhicule à Beacon Hills et put suivre tous leurs mouvements. C'est à ce moment que Lydia entra dans la pièce, elle discutait activement avec Jackson et ce dernier ne semblait pas content. La rousse lui dit d'arrêter de faire le rigolo alors que certains ont mis et mettent encore leur vie en jeu tel que Stiles. Le concerné avait rougi aux paroles de la jeune femme, il s'était raidi en sachant très bien que Jackson aurait cherché une réaction de la part du meilleur ami de Scott.

Lydia lui dit de s'asseoir et de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au loft et de parler correctement avec les autres. Elle se posa sur la chaise à côté de Stiles et plaça la radio entre lui et elle pour pouvoir parler aussi avec Derek. Elle eut aussi droit à des commentaires sarcastiques de la part de Peter mais la jeune femme n'y fit pas attention et lui répondit de faire attention par son vieil âge, ce genre de mission pourrait lui être fatale pour un loup retraité tel que lui. La réplique de la Banshee fit rire Derek, Cora et Stiles. Le jeune hyperactif se permit de dire qu'il n'aurait pas su dire mieux avant de sourire à Lydia. Cette dernière ajouta une couche en espérant ne pas avoir blessé l'ego de Peter. Ce dernier lui promit de se venger personnellement sur elle dès qu'il sera au loft.

\- La règle principale de Scott est que la violence n'est aucunement tolérée au loft, fit Lydia. Désolé pour toi.

\- Violence verbale également ? glissa Derek.

Stiles blêmit, il l'avait donc entendu parler sèchement à Jackson avant.

\- Cela dépend, on va dire. Pourquoi ? Peter fait des menaces tout le temps et on arrive toujours à les stopper, donc je crois que je ne crains rien de sa part.

\- Pourquoi me rabaisser de la sorte alors que je viens volontairement dans cette foutue ville où tout le monde veut me tuer ? rechigna le lycanthrope.

\- Je suis moi-même étonné que tu viennes, fit Stiles. Franchement, le Mexique, t'aurait dû y rester et profitez un max. T'as enfin eu du cœur ?

\- Très drôle, Stilinski ! grogna Peter. Je te rappelle que ma fille se trouve dans ce fourbi et que Derek a failli me trucider une autre fois si je ne venais pas.

\- Alors merci à Derek, rigola Lydia avant de montrer quelque chose à Stiles.

Jackson avait écouté leur joyeuse conversation en se disant que Lydia se foutait de lui avec son discours sur la rigolade. Elle se marrait bien avec Stiles. Mais ce qu'il lui importait le plus était qu'aucun des deux n'avait d'attirance l'un envers l'autre comme Jackson avait pu le sentir lors de son départ. Il savait très bien la passion amoureuse énorme que portait Stiles pour Lydia et là, Stiles ne ressentait rien de la sorte envers la jeune femme rousse. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, surtout avec ce que lui avait dit Ethan à l'arrivée de Stiles à Londres comme quoi il se pourrait que le meilleur ami de Scott soit bisexuel.

Il écouta sans beaucoup d'attention la suite de la conversation et rapidement, il vit les trois têtes des lycanthropes se montrer sur les caméras postées dans l'immeuble. Scott arriva justement au bon moment alors que Stiles permettait l'ouverture de la porte au trio. Il était un peu de meilleur humeur mais Stiles savait que son meilleur ami ferait des efforts pour ne pas faire peur aux natifs. Ce fut justement le cas quand Derek, Peter er Cora entrèrent dans le loft.

Stiles jeta un vif coup d'œil aux arrivants avant de refermer la porte avec un code et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais ne voulant pas tout de suite faire face aux Hale, il continua de regarder ses données sur les ordinateurs. Il éteignit aussi la radio alors que Lydia se leva pour les accueillir avec Scott.

\- Ça a pas mal changé ici, ricana Peter. Vous vous êtes bien installés, on dirait.

\- Peter Hale, grogna Jackson en se souvenant principalement de lui comme celui qui avait attaqué Lydia et d'un loup solitaire à la psychologie suspecte.

\- Jackson Whittemore, toujours aussi prétentieux ? questionna aussitôt Peter avec un rictus.

\- Ça suffit, demanda Scott en passant une main entre les deux adversaires pour que cela ne parte pas en règlement de compte. On va se comporter en adulte et dès que tout le monde sera au loft, on remettre les nouvelles à jour. Compris, vous deux ?

Le ton avait été froid, tel un chef Alpha mécontent et non celui naïf qu'il avait été par le passé. Peter haussa un sourcil face à cette déclaration, beaucoup de choses avaient donc changées depuis son départ.

\- Oui, fit fermement Jackson avant de saluer brièvement les deux autres arrivants.

Isaac arriva ensuite, content de voir des têtes qu'il connaissait. Il fit une rapide salutation à Peter qu'il voyait également encore comme un ennemi. Le trio se tourna ensuite vers Stiles qui se trouvait toujours posté à son bureau.

\- Stiles, t'as pris un coup de sérieux, c'est dingue, rigola Peter.

\- Viens, fit Scott en lui faisant comprendre de ne pas se montrer poli mais qu'il avait aussi besoin de lui.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et finit par céder en lâchant ses affaires. Cora vit tout de suite à la démarche et à tout ce qu'elle pouvait analyser chez le jeune homme que Stiles n'était plus du tout le même adolescent qu'elle avait pu voir. La lycanthrope n'avait pas été mise à niveau sur le passage du Nogitsune et il serait mieux que ce soit Stiles en personne qui le lui raconte ce bout de sa vie.

Scott se montra d'un seul coup plus souriant dès que son frère de cœur et meilleur ami se mit à sa droite. Stiles jugea du regard Derek, son oncle et sa petite sœur. Ils avaient tous pris un coup de vieux et de la maturité pour certains. Peter resterait toujours un idiot psychopathe à certains moments.

Jackson se fit un plaisir de se mettre proche de Stiles et chaque personne dans la pièce put sentir toute la rage et nervosité sortaient de Stiles. Ainsi que le stress venait d'Isaac, de la retenue de Scott et de l'exaspération de Lydia.

\- C'est quoi toutes ses embrouilles ? finit par demander Cora, une main sur la hanche et regard transperçant sur le groupe devant elle.

\- Pas mal de personnes qu'on n'a pas vu depuis un bail et qu'avec certaines d'entre nous n'ont pas pu régler leurs problèmes, je dirais, expliqua Lydia à la place de Scott et Stiles.

Les deux auraient bégaillé des choses sans queue ni tête pour éviter de mettre la vérité en avant. Bien que l'explication de Lydia n'était pas totalement fausse pour autant.

\- Et encore, assura ironiquement Stiles en retournant vers son ordinateur. Ce n'est qu'un début vu le reste de la meute.

\- Tu voudrais expliquer ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Scott, je te donne ce plaisir, souffla avec fatigue le jeune homme brun.

Le latino haussa les épaules et fit signe au groupe de venir s'asseoir.

\- Dans les personnes que nous avons appelées, il y a bien entendu Isaac, Jackson, Ethan et vous. Mais on doit rajouter une autre personne et c'est cela qui risque de coincer une partie du groupe. Dans les nouvelles recrues de la meute, il y a Theo Raeken et Hayden Romero.

\- Theo Raeken, vous l'avez fait revenir dans la meute ? s'étonna Peter qui était le seul à le connaitre dans le trio.

\- C'est compliqué, fit Lydia pour que la relation entre le chimère et Liam ne soit compromise.

\- J'ai aussi permis l'intégration de Mason et Corey, le dernier est une chimère. Comme Theo Raeken, mais Corey agit comme un caméléon.

\- Cool, se permit de commenter Cora.

\- Le meilleur ami de Mason est Liam, j'ai dû le mordre pour lui sauver la vie. C'est mon premier Bêta.

Cora ouvrit grands ses yeux en apprenant que Scott avait mordu quelqu'un et que cette personne s'était transformée.

\- Tu as vraiment mordu une personne ?

\- Oui, répondit Scott.

\- C'était une bombe à retardement au départ, glissa Stiles avec un rire froid légèrement audible.

\- Quel excellent choix, ironisa Cora.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait un problème de trouble intermittent de l'attention et puis, je suis content que ce soit lui.

\- Et donc qui est cette Hayden ? questionna Cora, avare de ragots.

À la tête de Scott, Derek et Cora comprirent que ce n'était pas bon signe. Peter avait légèrement compris de qui on parlait, il savait que cette jeune fille était une lycéenne alors que la Chasse Sauvage avait été de passage en ville.

\- C'est l'ex-copine de Liam, mon bêta. C'est aussi une chimère que j'ai aussi mordue pour la sauver.

\- Je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau, rit Peter en prenant ses aises.

\- Peter !

**Tada, la suite est là et l'ambiance ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant promis. Le prochain chapitre met en place le retour d'Hayden, les tensions seront donc aussi présentes. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde, la St-Valentin est déjà fini... Mais voici la suite de cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à vous plaire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture aussi mais avant tout, les remerciements à ce qui ont reviewés: **

**Pour julie-deoliveira, parfait ? Rien n'est parfait mais j'accepte avec plaisir le compliment. Theo, Liam et Hayden dans un même lieu ? Préparez-vous au pire ! Peter, c'est toujours le petit chéri pour mettre le feu à la petite étincelle. Et c'est pour cela que je l'adore, celui-là ! Merci pour ta review, ça me fait tellement plaisir d'en avoir tout de suite dès que je publie un chapitre. Bonne lecture !**

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri, explications, oui, il y en a eu et il y en aura encore, je te le promets. Tensions, tensions, Teen Wolf sans tension ? Je ne crois pas que ça existe. Bonne lecture et merci pour ton commentaire. Bonne lecture à toi.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 8: La revenante **

C'était au tour d'une autre personne de venir en ville, Hayden allait faire son entrée à Beacon Hills après une longue absence. Sa venue n'était pas des plus attendues, elle ne l'ignorait pas mais la jeune femme avait très contente qu'on lui demande de l'aide.

Hayden débarqua en ville peu de temps après l'arrivée de la famille Hale en ville. Elle avait de la peine à revenir en ville mais avait pris la décision d'appeler Mason plutôt que son ex vu que ce dernier n'avait pas sûrement pas envie de parler avec elle. Quand le meilleur ami de Liam reçut l'appel de la jeune chimère hispanique, Scott et Stiles étaient en train de discuter entre eux de manière plus ou moins calme dans l'une des rares pièces qui servaient de barrière à l'ouïe surnaturelle. Bien que la chambre en question soit protégée des loups, coyotes ou autre créature surnaturelle, les cris des deux frères de cœurs passaient par-dessus et les membres de la meute levaient de temps en temps la tête vers le plafond en se posant des questions sur les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Hayden, salut, commença Mason en regardant en coup de vent Liam, pas loin de lui. Je te mets en haut-parleur pour que les autres t'entendent.

\- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme.

Liam se pinça les lèvres et décidé à ne pas écouter son ex-petite-amie fit signe à la meute qu'il allait monter à l'étage. Il ne voulait pas passer du temps à entendre son ex parler, cela ne lui servait à rien et puis, le jeune lycanthrope savait très bien que de rester vers le reste de la meute qui aiderait Hayden ne plairait pas forcément à Theo. Ce dernier était du même avis que le blond et accompagna donc Liam en haut. Les deux laissaient le reste de la meute s'occuper d'Hayden et puis, elle n'était pas entre de mauvaises mains non plus.

Jackson, Ethan, Derek, Isaac levèrent la tête mais Lydia les coupa avant que l'un d'eux aillent le temps de poser une question.

\- Les présentations se feront dès qu'Hayden sera au loft alors attentez encore un peu avec vos questions, siffla la Banshee.

De l'autre côté du téléphone, la jeune femme latino comprenait que Liam n'avait pas souhaité rester avec la meute pour l'opération. Elle le comprenait en fin de compte mais cela brisait quelque chose en elle malgré tout. La jeune chimère entendit un râlement d'une personne qui ne lui semblait pas familière puis la voix de Mason lui parvint :

\- Désolé, je pense que tu as compris que Liam est parti.

La voix de Mason trembla un peu, Hayden sut qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Elle ne préféra ne pas se fixer sur ce petit détail et demanda la suite de l'opération au petit-ami de Corey. C'est à ce moment que Stiles arriva dans le salon du loft des Hale. Il avait une tête fatiguée et énervée, Lydia arqua un sourcil pour tenter de savoir s'il voulait vraiment les aider. L'hyperactif balaya l'air d'un geste de la main et se posa à la droite de Mason avant d'hocher de la tête au jeune homme.

\- Salut, Hayden, on va te faire rentrer à Beacon Hills.

\- Stiles, contente de t'entendre, fit poliment la chimère.

\- Moi aussi. Comme tu es seule à venir en ville, on va devoir agir autrement.

\- Tu vois, les autres groupes sont venus à plusieurs ou on a réussi à faire venir des membres de la meute jusqu'à eux pour les amener au loft. Avec toi, c'est autrement.

Hayden se pinça les lèvres, le danger était donc plus grand pour elle.

\- Compris.

\- Tu es en voiture ? demanda Lydia en prenant place en face de Stiles.

\- Oui.

\- Véhicule suspect dans les environs ? Où tu trouves en ce moment ?

\- Je vois un quatre-quatre noir derrière moi, je suis à l'entrée de la ville, leur apprit la chimère.

Stiles leva le nez du téléphone et s'attabla à son bureau avec Lydia à sa suite.

\- À combien de temps tu es de Beacon Hills ? questionna Mason en sachant déjà ce que voulait faire le duo.

\- Deux minutes, maximum. Pourquoi ?

Un silence se fit durant dix secondes jusqu'à ce que Stiles blêmisse en se tournant vers le meilleur ami de Liam. Le véhicule noir décrit par Hayden était le type spécifique de voiture usée par des chasseurs depuis le règne de Monroe et vu les informations tirées par Stiles, cela ne sentait pas bon pour la chimère.

\- T'as rien vu de bizarre ou senti d'étrange depuis ton départ ? lui demanda Stiles en revenant vers Mason et l'assemblée qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non, Stiles. Explique-moi, je dois faire attention, c'est ça ?

Stiles fit une grimace.

\- La voiture qui te suit le fait depuis dix minutes et cela depuis une station essence qui a l'habitude d'être vide à cette heure-là de la journée. Le véhicule a changé trois fois de plaque en six mois et je ne pense pas que ce soit une erreur de te dire que tu es ciblée par des chasseurs.

\- Tu as dit quoi à ta sœur avant de partir ? fit Corey.

Le silence qui s'abattit fit comprendre que la réponse de la chimère n'allait pas forcément plaire à certains. Lydia saisit pourquoi en un quart de seconde.

\- J'ai fait croire que Liam voulait me parler afin de peut-être pouvoir recommencer quelque chose. Je sais que c'est nul mais comme elle l'adore, elle m'a laissée partir tout de suite.

Les membres de la meute qui n'étaient pas actifs dans la discussion commençait à mettre un schéma autour des personnages de Liam et Hayden. Ceux avec le plus d'imagination arrivèrent à rajouter Corey, Mason et Theo dans l'équation.

\- Si elle t'as laissée partir, alors tu as bien fait de faire ça, réagit Stiles. Cependant, maintenant, je veux savoir si tu as parlé à d'autres personnes de ton départ.

\- Mes parents par téléphone mais j'ai raconté la même chose, leur expliqua la latino. Tu penses qu'ils auraient pu me mettre sous écoute alors que quand cette femme, Monroe, s'est mise à vous traquer, je n'étais plus à Beacon Hills.

\- Je ne pourrais pas te le dire alors fais attention à nos explications, t'es clairement suivie et on va faire comme avec les autres, te ramenez saine et sauve au loft.

\- D'accord, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le véhicule sombre qui continuait de la traquer. Je suis dans la ville maintenant.

\- Parfait, s'exclama Lydia. Écoute ma voix, essaie d'oublier ce qu'il se passe avec les chasseurs sinon tu pourrais te déconcentrer de la route et faire un accident. Et ils seraient contents de t'avoir. Je veux que tu ailles jusqu'au Jungle sans paraitre suspect.

Hayden affirma pouvoir le faire et Lydia suivit le parcours de la voiture de la chimère sur son ordinateur. La voiture noire continuait de suivre Hayden.

\- Faut que tu te gares dans l'arrière-rue et que tu en sortes très vite pour prendre les escaliers sur l'immeuble de droite.

\- D'accord mais comment vous allez pouvoir me suivre ? questionna Hayden en entrant dans la ruelle.

Elle entendit un rire de la part de Stiles, elle soupira de sa bêtise.

\- On a piraté certaines caméras de la ville donc en ce moment même, je vois ton véhicule vers le Jungle et puis, avec la puce, dans ton téléphone que je viens de joindre à mon ordinateur, on va pouvoir te suivre et te guider jusqu'au loft.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais autant de génie, sourit Hayden.

\- Enfin un compliment dans cette vie pourrie, s'exprima Stiles en fusillant du regard Jackson.

Ce dernier croisa les bras avant de se poster dos au mur contre la baie vitrée de la pièce.

\- Je suis sortie, annonça la jeune femme.

\- Tu attends qu'ils te tuent ? Grimpe !

Hayden vit tout de suite la voiture noire s'engager dans la ruelle alors elle fit un bon spectaculaire qui la fit atterrir au deuxième étage du bâtiment. Elle traversa la passerelle pour ne plus être dans le champ de vision des chasseurs et attendit la suite des explications de la meute.

\- D'accord. Maintenant, saute un étage plus haut et continue tout droit. Tu dois traverser les deux immeubles devant toi pour pouvoir ensuite prendre un grand saut. Tu arriveras sur le toit du loft.

Hayden se dépêcha de sauter et de parcourir le chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble d'en face alors que la chimère entendait les chasseurs la chercher au loin. Elle courra vite sur le toit du bâtiment, sauta encore une fois pour atteindre le prochain. Elle changea de direction et reconnut aussitôt l'immeuble des Hale. Si proche du but, elle se sentait déjà en sécurité. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sauta dans un geste magistrale jusqu'au sommet du loft.

\- Bien, on voit que tes pouvoirs ne sont plus un problème, fit Stiles.

\- Je me débrouille, sortit Hayden qui veilla à regarder derrière elle pour voir si en fin de compte, les chasseurs avaient pu la suivre.

\- Ne te laisse pas à découvert, déclara Mason. Va te mettre derrière la boîte électrique.

Hayden se hâta de se mettre derrière et vit tout de suite une trappe.

\- Bien, tu la vois ? demanda Lydia.

\- Oui, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un James Bond. Je sais si je dois avoir peur ou si je dois être super heureuse.

\- T'es une proie alors je dirais que non, fit Lydia. Ouvre cette trappe et referme-là !

Hayden arrêta les blagues et passa à travers la trappe. Refermée après son passage, la chimère eut de la peine à reconnaitre l'ancienne bâtisse des Hale. Elle vit tout de suite les caméras braquées sur elle. Les choses avaient bien changées. Surtout quand elle découvrit la porte devant elle.

\- Tes délires ne sont pas aller trop loin ? questionna entre sérieux et ironie la jeune chimère.

\- Pas besoin de ton avis, siffla Stiles.

\- Je l'aime bien, se permit Jackson de loin.

Assez pour que les membres dans la pièce se tournent vers lui mais pas trop pour que la chimère l'entende. Stiles roula des yeux et passa à son bureau pour passer le code à la jeune femme qu'on voit parfaitement sur les écrans des ordinateurs posés sur le bureau de commande de Stiles et Lydia.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, chantonna Stiles en tapant le code alors que les portes s'ouvraient sur la chimère hispanique.

Hayden entra dans le loft avec un air conquérant qui prouvèrent à la meute son bon choix de l'avoir contacté malgré ses mauvaises relations avec plusieurs membres de la meute. Elle avait le teint bronzé, les cheveux bouclés coiffés en queue-de-cheval haute, les yeux brillants de courage. Stiles sourit à cette attitude de combattante, il ferma la porte et vint la serrer dans ses bras.

\- James Bond ? Sérieux ?

\- Avoue que t'as été inspirée par lui ? taquina la jeune femme.

\- Un peu, un peu, répondit l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills.

Le duo se sépara quand Lydia vint la remercier de son aide. Mason et Corey se rejoignirent à la petite bande. Mason trouvait la jeune femme changée et différente. Soudain, son visage se ferma, Stiles le remarqua et recula un peu, une grimace sur le visage. Lydia comprit ce qu'il se passait et voulut dire quelque chose mais la parole de la chimère fut la plus rapide :

\- Que fout Theo Raeken ici?

La jeune ancienne lycéenne venait de sentir la présence de Theo et demanda aussitôt des explications fermes sans se préoccuper des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans la pièce :

\- Que fait-il ici, Stiles ?

Le jeune homme grimaça, il ne pensait pas que la question allait venir si vite sur le devant de la scène.

\- J'adore cette fille, murmura Peter.

Ce dernier avait écouté et regardé la scène de loin, assis sur un sofa. Il avait pris plaisir à regarder tout ce petit groupe s'atteler à la tâche. Il avait appris pas mal de choses en si peu de temps, il se régalait.

\- On ne t'a rien demandé, siffla Derek en se décalant vers son oncle.

Stiles avait voulu tenter de calmer la lancée de la chimère hispanique mais à la lueur dans les yeux d'Hayden en direction du sommet des escaliers, l'ancien joueur de lacrosse comprit qu'il était trop tard pour le faire. Tout le monde se tourna vers les escaliers où venait d'arriver Theo et Liam. Un vent de panique se fit entre Mason, Corey, Lydia et Stiles qui connaissaient la véritable nature entre les deux anciens ennemis comparés aux autres membres désormais présents dans le salon.

Liam était aussi rigide que du marbre tandis qu'il fixait la nouvelle arrivante. Ses yeux fusillaient presque Hayden, ses poings étaient serrés mais pas à la vue des membres de la meute. Theo se tenait derrière lui mais pas assez collé au jeune loup-garou pour les deux ne paraissent étranges à la vue de l'ancienne petite-amie de Liam. Theo était en retrait et ressentait en plein cœur toute la haine que ressentait Hayden pour lui. Aussi puissant que des décharges électriques, Hayden faisait bien comprendre son point de vue sur la présence de l'ancien ennemi de la meute de Scott. Liam comprit que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu avec ce tel début.

**Tout le monde est là mais sont-ils parés pour ce qui va leur tomber dessus ? Est-ce que la haine est réelle ? Certaines choses sont bien trop mystérieuses et suspectes pour le rester éternellement, non ? **

**La semaine prochaine, le chapitre se nommera Ragot de filles ? et pour faire un bref résumé: temps des présentations ! **

**A bientôt ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello tout le monde, le nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. J'espère que vous allez bien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Vos commentaires sont comme toujours la bienvenue, ils me font toujours autant plaisir.**

**Chère julie-deoliveira : mon dieu, trop de compliments ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Tensions, beaucoup de tensions : il faut faire attention… Je suis contente de te donner envie de continuer ma fic semaine après semaine. C'est le meilleur cadeau que puisse avoir quelqu'un qui aime écrire. J'ai été contente de lire ta review. **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri : Hello à toi, contente de voir que tu suis toujours cette fanfiction avec autant d'énergie. Les explications explosives ? Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, les voilà qui arrivent… Bonne lecture à toi. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 9: Ragot de filles ? **

C'était venu, le temps des présentations était enfin arrivé que cela plaise ou non à certaines personnes de la meute. Scott et Stiles se dévisagèrent, ils étaient les principaux responsables de cette initiative et donc s'étaient à eux de faire les présentations. Lydia et Malia se tenaient chacun à côté d'un des deux anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills. Le quatuor était debout devant le reste de l'équipe dont ils avaient demandé de l'aide pour contrer leur nouvel ennemi.

Hayden ne cachait même pas sa haine pour la chimère brune, Liam était tout autant mal à l'aise qu'il y a quelques minutes lorsqu'il avait face à son ancienne petite-amie. Mason et Corey servaient littéralement de barrière entre l'ancien couple. Hayden se tenait assise à la gauche du petit-ami de Mason, ce dernier était à la gauche de Corey. Les trois se trouvaient sur le premier sofa de la pièce. Liam et Theo se tenaient à la gauche du groupe, la chimère était assise sur les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon de l'appartement, Liam était accoudé à la rambarde, séparé d'une trentaine de centimètres de Theo. Sa mine mécontente était un signe clair qu'il souhaitait que les présentations se fassent rapidement.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, sur l'autre sofa, un autre groupe composé de Jackson et son air arrogant-sérieux, Ethan qui attendait patiemment que le quatuor prenne la parole, et Isaac dont les boucles ressortaient comme des rayons de soleil autour de sa tête. Derrière eux, collés à la baie vitrée, les derniers membres vivants de la famille Hale : Peter dont les yeux narquois fixaient chaque personne présente dans la pièce, Derek qui montrait clairement son envie de se battre et son impatience alors que Cora, seule fille de la famille, était accoudée en silence et très calme pour la situation.

Stiles échangea un regard avec le reste de la meute, Scott fit un pas en avant et les présentations commencèrent donc. Il sourit poliment avant de dire rapidement à quel point il était content qu'ils soient venus malgré les distances, les séparations et les situations que chacun avait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter comme Stiles et Lydia les seuls à avoir tous réellement pu connaitre toutes les personnes en face d'eux. Malia était la seule du groupe à ne pas avoir connu Jackson, Ethan, Cora et Isaac. Elle avait rapidement vu Derek et Peter était son père donc lui savait très bien qui elle était. Elle fit un pas en avant et se présenta donc avec ces mots :

\- Je suis Malia Tate ou Hale. Je suis une coyote-garou, je suis la fille de Peter et de la Louve du Désert.

\- T'es la fille qui est sorti avec Stiles, compléta Jackson avec un sourire malicieux.

Stiles le fusilla du regard, Malia se tourna vers le brun mais ce dernier lui fit signe de la main que Jackson voulait juste le chercher. Elle soupira et hocha de la tête avant de dire qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble maintenant et que ce n'était pas le temps de parler de telles choses. Jackson fit la moue, Ethan le supplia visuellement d'arrêter ses bêtises. Scott laissa Malia revenir vers la Banshee et l'hyperactif brun pour ensuite pointer Liam qui ne changea pas d'attitude pour autant.

\- Voici Liam Dunbar, c'est mon premier vrai Bêta. Je l'ai mordu pour qu'il ne meurt pas, il avait été attaqué par un Wendigo. C'était un nouveau en ville et il faisait déjà parti de l'équipe de lacrosse. Au début, cela n'a pas été facile mais maintenant, il gère bien ses pouvoirs. Liam est le meilleur ami de Mason.

Il pointa le jeune homme qui sourit aux autres personnes.

\- Il est dans la même classe que Corey.

Le jeune homme aux pouvoirs de caméléon à son tour sourit aussi aux nouveaux venus.

\- Il est sorti avec Hayden par le passé donc comprenez la réaction de toute à l'heure, termina Scott.

Peter raffola de ces informations, Derek le fusilla du regard face à son comportement pathétique. Stiles avait jeté un coup d'œil particulièrement long entre Liam et Theo. À la gestuelle et la distance imposée, il était évident que pour le moment, on n'allait pas les présenter un couple. Les massacres ne devaient pas se passer dans la bande mais sur les chasseurs. Scott le comprit également et laissa Stiles présenter justement la chimère aux cheveux châtains.

\- Theo Raeken était un ancien camarade de classe de primaire à Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac et moi. Un jour, il est parti et il est revenu que des années plus tard.

Stiles n'était peut-être pas encore pote avec Theo mais l'ancien lycéen savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas à lui de parler du décès de sa petite sœur et de comment s'est arrivé. Theo sembla le remercier d'un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Stiles hocha légèrement la tête et continua :

\- Comme Peter, il a été notre ennemi pendant un moment. Je n'irai pas dans les détails mais beaucoup d'entre nous n'auraient jamais pensé le voir un jour être un allié pour nous ou tout simplement ne plus le détester pour ce qu'il a fait. Il n'est pas tout blanc, mais il n'est plus noir non plus. Personne n'est blanc ici, plus personne ne l'est et cela empirera vu ce qu'il nous attend dehors, fit d'un ton très sérieux l'hyperactif en regardant le visage de chaque personne devant lui.

Lui-même n'était plus blanc depuis le Nogitsune et puis, l'homicide involontaire envers Donovan quand Theo était justement dans sa quête du pouvoir.

\- Il y a quelques mois, on a vécu une Chasse Sauvage qui m'avait effacé des mémoires de tous et c'est durant cette période, que le reste du groupe, enfin, une personne plutôt, a pensé bon de faire revenir Theo.

Il avait évité le regard de ce dernier et celui de Liam.

\- Il nous a aidé à contrer la menace et depuis, la confiance s'est peu à peu installée.

Le résumé était peut-être bref mais l'idée de présenter tout le monde n'était pas fait pour se haïr entre les membres de la meute mais de plutôt avoir une assez bonne entente pour se battre tous ensemble contre la nouvelle menace planant sur la ville de Beacon Hills.

Lydia prit la suite de la conversation en présentant le duo dont on avait légèrement parlé peu avant. La jeune Banshee les aimait bien ces deux-là et c'était réciproque.

\- Mason est comme on vous l'avait dit le meilleur ami de Liam. Il a été sans le savoir une chimère parce qu'il avait avalé son jumeau lorsqu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère. Mason a donc deux ADN distincts dans ses gènes. Lorsque Theo était arrivé en ville, il travaillait pour des gens qui tentaient de faire revenir à la vie une bête qui était autrefois la Bête du Gévaudan, autrement appelée la Bête. Cette dernière ramenée à notre époque a dû choisir un hôte partageant un double ADN. Mason n'a pas tout suite compris que c'était lui mais nous avons pu le sauver et désormais, il est tout à fait normal, un humain à cent pour cent. Mason est en couple avec Corey, qui lui a été pendant un moment dans le groupe de Theo lorsque nos deux meutes se sont confrontées. Theo avait un petit groupe de personnes qu'il avait amené à travailler avec lui et les autres. Corey, Hayden et trois autres adolescents de notre lycée faisaient partis du groupe. Corey a changé de camp après un moment, ses pouvoirs chimériques sont l'invisibilité tel un caméléon, la force, la vitesse et le même don de cicatrisation que les loups et coyotes. Chose surprenante, il est immunisé comme Hayden et Theo à la poudre de sorbier. Les trois aillant des pouvoirs de chimères, ils n'en sont pas atteints.

Elle arrêta de parler en espérant que tout le monde avait capté ses explications un peu complexes mais la situation l'était bien plus encore. Le groupe de revenants assis sur le deuxième sofa et les Hale étaient impressionnés par le récit de la Banshee. Ce genre de nouveau membre était un atout pour eux.

\- Hayden Romero est donc une chimère qui est allée dans notre lycée, elle est partie avec sa sœur pour la protéger du danger mais elle a acceptée de venir nous aider sur ce coup. C'est une chimère mais aussi une louve vu que je l'ai mordue pour éviter sa mort. Comme Lydia l'a dit, elle a fait partie de l'ancienne équipe de Theo pour ensuite être partie un peu avant Corey. Elle a été en couple avec Liam comme on l'a dit.

La jeune femme baissa un peu la tête par gêne, Liam fit une tête indifférente et même Peter n'osa pas placer un mot vu le froid glacial entre les deux.

\- Enfin pour commencer dans la famille Hale, on a Derek, le grand costaud. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi !

Les yeux sombres du loup-garou fixèrent Stiles avec insistance, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait juste détendre les gens présents dans la pièce mais pour certains, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

\- Derek Hale, ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills, loup-garou né et ancien Alpha d'Isaac et deux autres loups-garous que les premiers de la meute de Scott ont connus, Boyd et Erica.

En entendant le nom des défunts jeunes gens, ceux qui les avaient connus, baissèrent la tête. Personne n'avait été mis au courant. Jackson avait été prévenu par Stiles de ne pas parler d'Allison pour le moment, l'hyperactif avait préféré faire un rapide topo avec le Kanima bien que ce ne soit pas un sujet facile. Jackson avait été triste mais pour une fois, il allait faire ce qu'avait demandé Stiles.

\- Il est redevenu un Bêta, Scott est devenu Alpha. La dernière fois qu'on a eu des nouvelles de Derek avant l'attaque de Monroe, il était au Mexique après un énième sauvetage.

Lydia suivit donc avec l'oncle de Derek :

\- Comme Theo, Peter, a aussi été notre ennemi. Il m'a mordu moi et Scott. Il a voulu tuer plusieurs fois Scott pour retrouver ses pouvoirs d'Alpha. Derek l'a tué une fois par le passé, il est revenu à la vie ensuite. Il y a eu pas de mal de choses par la suite que je ne dirais pour ne pas perdre de temps. La suite est que nous avons découvert que Peter était le père biologique de Malia. Peter a été aussi effacé lors de la Chasse Sauvage et c'est là que Stiles et lui ont fait un peu bouger les choses. Peter a plus ou moins fait une rédemption comme Theo.

Peter paraissait plus ou moins satisfait de sa présentation aux autres. Son sourire narquois sur les lèvres, les yeux scrutant chacun des jeunes, il comprenait que son ancien Bêta avait tout de même fait du bon boulot.

\- Cora est la petite sœur de Derek, également loup-garou née et Bêta. Elle nous a aidée par le passé et est partie avec Derek au Mexique.

Isaac sourit à la jeune femme, cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. La louve fit un léger rictus en échange.

\- Ensuite, fit Scott en reprenant la conversation. Ethan Steiner, aussi un ancien ennemi de la meute. Il a fait parti d'une meute ennemie avec son frère jumeau Aiden.

Ethan sourit un peu, c'était quand même un peu dur pour lui et tourna sa tête vers Lydia qui était tous aussi émue que lui.

\- Il est décédé en voulant aider la meute face au Nogitsune.

Stiles blêmit un peu et préféra se coller dos au mur en baissant légèrement la tête.

\- Aiden et Ethan étaient des loups-garous nés et des Alphas avant de redevenir des Bêtas. Aiden était sorti avec Lydia et Ethan est sorti avec Danny, un ami à Jackson.

\- Pour ce qui est de Jackson, déclara fermement Stiles en regardant intensément le concerné.

Juste à sa voix, tout le monde comprit que ce n'était pas parti pour s'améliorer entre eux et presque personne dans la pièce n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

\- Il est sorti avec Lydia par le passé, il était humain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mordu également par Derek peu après la mort de Peter. Mais la morsure a fait qu'il ne s'est pas tout de suite transformé en loup. Il avait un blocage et ça a causé la deuxième menace que le groupe a eu : le Kanima. En gros, Jackson était un gros lézard gluant qui pouvait paralyser les gens. Derek a failli crever par sa faute mais j'ai été là pour lui sauver la mise. Nous avons réussi à le sauver et ce gars a décidé de partir à Londres pour éviter les problèmes ou d'autres trucs. En gros, il est lâche. C'est aussi un joueur de lacrosse qui détestait à fond Scott et moi par le passé.

Le jeune homme concerné avait vraiment eu envie de sauter à la gorge de Stiles pour avoir donné une telle image de lui. Stiles en avait presque le sourire. Jackson avait une grande envie de le voir souffrir mais la phrase d'Ethan lui revint en tête sur sa bisexualité, sur la déclaration de Stiles lors de sa venue à Londres et du fait que Stiles n'avait plus aucun sentiment envers Lydia. Un truc clochait alors la tournure serait pour plus tard, il allait continuer à l'observer et vu le spectacle qu'avait ses yeux, autant profiter.

\- On va terminer par Isaac, annonça Scott qui clairement regardait ailleurs que le jeune lycanthrope.

Là aussi, les gens comprirent qu'un truc clochait entre eux deux. Certains se demandaient clairement comment faire appel à des personnes avec qui ils s'entendraient pas aussi bien que promis. Des mystères, Scott et Stiles en avaient donc bien plus que prévu.

\- Il a été mordu par Derek, il a joué à lacrosse et a manqué de tuer Stiles lorsqu'il était enfermé pour le meurtre de son père alors qu'il était innocent.

Il avait appuyé là où il fallait pour faire mal, Lydia le fusilla du regard pour son manque de gentillesse.

\- Il est sorti avec Allison et quand cette dernière est décédée après le passage du Nogitsune, il est parti avec Chris le père d'Allison en France et on a plus eu de nouvelles depuis. C'était un Bêta de Derek avant d'entrer dans ma meute.

Le sujet Allison était tombée, c'était un sujet de confrontation clair entre les deux et chaque personne avec des pouvoirs surnaturels avait pu sentir le cœur de Scott et d'Isaac vibrer vivement à l'appellation de l'ancienne chasseresse.

\- Présentations terminées, on va vous dire où vous allez dormir et ensuite, Scott va vous parler du plan, expliqua Malia en souriant gentiment à Scott.

Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas en avant.

\- On a tenté de ne pas faire trop compliqué mais de ne pas faire la bêtise de placer tous le monde aux mêmes endroits et de profiter de vos pouvoirs pour protéger ceux qui n'en ont pas.

Stiles n'était pas content parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il allait suivre, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles les deux frères de cœur s'étaient fâchés au retour de l'hyperactif. Il se pinça les lèvres en attendant de voir sa réaction.

\- Pour commencer, on va dire qui va rester au loft. Theo a déjà une chambre ici depuis un moment. C'est donc Ethan, Hayden et la famille Hale qui logeront au loft.

Theo se mordit la lèvre d'un coup sec en apprenant la nouvelle, il n'avait pas été mis au courant mais il était clair que cela pouvait arriver donc il était clair qu'il n'allait pas passer une seule nuit dans le même appartement que la chimère qui voulait sûrement avec un grand plaisir le tuer. Il irait dormir chez Liam en se faisant discret. Liam serait sûrement le premier à le comprendre sur cette demande.

\- Pour le reste, Jackson, nous ne savions pas si tu voulais voir ta famille…

\- Mais comme tu étais parti en mauvais terme avec eux, compléta Lydia en voulant le faire en douceur. J'ai fait comprendre au groupe que c'était une mauvaise idée.

A la tête du jeune homme et ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills, la situation exposée par la Banshee n'était qu'un euphémisme face à la vérité. Stiles connaissait donc la suite et le Kanima le comprit également grâce à l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Tout le monde saisit donc ce qui allait se passer pour l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.

\- Tu vas donc aller chez Stiles. Comparé à Lydia, il reste que Stiles est le seul à ne pas avoir de pouvoirs.

\- Pas besoin de me victimiser, grogna le brun hyperactif qui était sûr que cette description péjorative de lui faisait bien rire Jackson mais ce dernier le fixait sans une moindre expression sur son visage et cela était bien pire que de le voir sourire comme un idiot.

Stiles ne savait pas s'attendre de Jackson avec un tel comportement, pas un mot de sa part alors que Peter éclatait déjà de rire et que Mason se demandait si on pouvait pas échanger pour éviter un massacre. Stiles aurait presque pu se jeter sur le jeune homme pour le remercier de son intervention mais Scott le leur interdit d'échanger et que c'était déjà compliqué de pouvoir changer.

\- Vous avez qu'à vous comporter comme des adultes, vous l'êtes non ? demanda Malia en jugeant du regard le Londonien dont Stiles avait légèrement parlé avant l'arrivée de ce fameux Kanima.

\- À lui de faire des efforts, termina Stiles pour bien démontrer son avis sur la question.

Un léger haussement de sourcil se fit sur le visage de Jackson mais ce dernier n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant. Il savait quand même se taire quand il le fallait et surtout qu'il ne souhaitait pas se faire tuer. Il allait dans une des maisons que les gens n'oseraient pas s'attaquer, la maison du Shérif et en connaissant Stiles et d'après les changements du loft, il pouvait lui faire confiance pour être tranquille dans la maison du brun.

\- Donc comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, Jackson ira donc vivre le temps qu'on finisse par régler cette situation chez Stiles.

\- On va les récupérer comment après une journée de colocation ? se moqua Peter. Qui parie sur qui ?

Son joueur disparut vite quand Derek lui frappa dans le ventre en lui disant de fermer sa gueule.

\- Isaac ira chez moi pendant ce temps, termina Scott en baissant le regard.

Le groupe n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre pourquoi chacun avait pris chez soi la personne avec qui il ne semblait pas s'entendre. Peut-être une astuce pour mieux les surveiller ou était-ce, avec beaucoup plus de logique, un moyen de pouvoir discuter seul à seul sur ce qui n'allait pas entre eux ? Lydia aurait jamais cautionnée une autre raison à ces groupes étranges.

Les deux frères de cœur s'échangèrent un regard mitigé en même temps qu'Isaac et Jackson. Le premier duo avait en effet bien une petite idée derrière la tête et le deuxième groupe était complètement pris sur le coup, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre de Stiles et Scott. Jackson savait que cela ne serait pas facile, Isaac était plein de doutes et sa timidité se renforça subitement. Aucun des anciens de Beacon Hills n'aurait pu en revanche se plaindre de leurs placements. Et rien n'allait probablement se passer comme prévu comme à chaque fois que le duo de frères de cœur planifiait quelque chose.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je vous annonce déjà que le prochain chapitre laissera place à une confrontation entre Liam et Hayden qui se conclura de manière plus ou moins particulière. La fin du chapitre sera un champ d'ouverture entre deux personnages, je ne sais pas si vous voyez qui sait alors j'ouvre les paris. Parce que si vous dis: Même pour un verre ? Est-ce que ça vous aide ? Bref, on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Merci lesaccrosdelamerceri : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire presque immédiat après la publication du chapitre, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Mettre les choses à plat, on peut dire ça. Bonne lecture à toi ! **

**À julie-deoliveira : merci beaucoup pour cette longue review, je n'ai pas les mots face à tant de compliments. Hayden et Liam à nouveau ensemble alors qu'il est maintenant avec Theo ? Pour les deux qui vont avoir une ouverture, tu vas enfin le découvrir à la fin du chapitre… Bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 10: Rejet**

Le plan avait été ensuite expliqué en détails et tous s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table pour pouvoir regarder les schémas, photos des caméras surveillance, listes retranscrites, ordinateurs et plan de la ville de Beacon Hills. Il était évident pour tout le monde que la majorité des éléments exposés à la meute venant de Stiles, l'hyperactif qui causait trop et montrait clairement sa panique au début de leur histoire avait disparu depuis longtemps. Lydia avait rajouté les disparations et corps retrouvés dans les environs dont certains avaient été ses propres découvertes avec tristesse. Liam, Mason et Corey rajoutèrent ce qu'il se passait au lycée ou ce qu'ils avaient pu voir par eux-mêmes.

Isaac se disait que la France n'avait pas encore de tels mouvements et qu'il n'espérait pas en voir de sitôt. Sa réponse avait surpris plus d'un, Scott se demanda si cela signifiait que s'ils s'en sortaient de ce gros problème, Isaac retournerait en France. L'idée de les rassembler était aussi pour pouvoir retrouver des gens qui avaient partagé leur vie par le passé. Malgré la froideur que le jeune chef de meute démontrait envers l'ancien Bêta de Derek, il ne souhaitait pas son départ.

Quand la meute fut totalement mise à jour, Hayden s'était rapprochée de Liam à petits pas malgré le regard inquiet de Mason. Theo avait bien remarquée l'attitude de la jeune femme mais pour ne pas se faire découvrir, il préféra regarder de loin ce que la chimère allait faire avec le lycéen. Liam se mordit les lèvres en sentant son ancienne petite-amie venir vers lui.

Il aurait bien aimé éviter qu'elle vienne le voir mais il réfléchit très rapidement et se dit que parler maintenant serait mieux que de la voir tout le temps essayer de lui parler et donc lui peser sur la conscience alors qu'ils devaient être tous concentrés sur cette mission d'une importance capitale. Il se tourna donc vers Hayden, leurs yeux se croisèrent et dès lors, la jeune femme hispanique lui demanda faiblement s'ils pouvaient se parler en privé. Il hocha brièvement de la tête alors que chaque personne autour d'eux se questionnait sur ce qui allait se passer entre les deux ex.

\- Panique pas, fit Mason en regardant la veine jugulaire de la chimère brune gonfler de rage.

\- Facile à dire, grinça Theo en continuant à parler à voix basse bien qu'il était certain que tous ceux avec une ouïe surnaturelle avaient entendu leur échange.

Il partit donc vers Stiles et Scott pour se changer un peu les idées. Mason soupira et échangea un regard avec son petit-ami, Theo n'avait jamais été content de savoir le retour d'Hayden.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda le caméléon en reprenant sa place sur le canapé d'une voix évidente.

\- Si c'est qu'elle l'aimait toujours quand Hayden est partie, oui, je suis de ton avis.

\- Tu crois qu'elle l'aime toujours ?

Mason se massa la nuque avec une grimace d'incertitude.

\- Possible mais trop tard pour elle. Liam a retrouvé quelqu'un et c'est mieux ainsi.

Il avait utilisé d'autres mots pour décrire Theo et cela permettait de ne pas griller leur relation.

\- J'espère qu'on pourra quand même travailler sans pétage de nerfs ou des disputes, ils ne nous manqueraient plus que ça pour laisser les chasseurs prendre l'avantage sur le terrain, blêmit Corey en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du meilleur ami de Liam.

Au loin, Jackson observait avec attention le jeune couple. Il se rappelait avec vu qu'un seul couple gay aussi à l'aise en public dans sa vie et cela avait été Ethan et Danny, son ancien meilleur ami. Les deux avaient rompu quand le loup-garou était parti à Londres à la suite de la mort de son frère jumeau. Danny avait été au courant pour le surnaturel et cela l'avait vraiment choqué. Mais il les trouvait vraiment mignon et complémentaire, il esquissa un sourire.

\- Arrête de les regarder, on pourrait penser que tu es jaloux, se permit de dire Ethan avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Isaac qui était à côté d'eux et écoutait la discussion depuis le départ ne s'était pas attendu à une telle fin, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Fait pas cette tête, Lahey ! Je suis juste bi, fit Jackson. Ça me faisait penser à Ethan et Danny, voilà tout.

\- Calme-toi, c'est pas comme si t'étais le seul, ajouta Isaac avec un petit air mystérieux sur les lèvres avant de quitter le Kanima et Ethan pour aller un peu plus loin.

\- Je rêve ou il vient de faire un gros sous-entendu ? demanda Jackson en se tournant vers son ami.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Ethan puis un rire se fit entendre.

\- Je sens que je vais être tout le temps surpris moi ! On rajoute Isaac à la liste, mon pote, déclara Ethan qui avait posé les yeux sur Stiles qui discutait activement avec Lydia et Malia.

L'ancien capitaine de lacrosse de Beacon Hills suivit son regard, Stiles était donc réellement bisexuel et ce dernier ne l'avait pas dit lors des présentations. C'était pas comme si Isaac ou lui-même avait osé le dire aussi ! Il allait reprendre la conversation avec Ethan quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune hyperactif brun. Il crut rêver voir un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Stiles juste avant que ce dernier ne tourna la tête vers Scott. Jackson fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Pendant ce temps, Liam et Hayden étaient montés dans la seule pièce sécurisée de l'appartement. Les deux ressentaient toute la pression que vivait l'autre. Hayden s'était posée sur le rebord du lit alors que Liam resta éloigné d'elle en priant que le peu d'odeur de Theo se soit mélangée avec les autres lors de l'explication du plan par Stiles et Scott. Et ce qui avait à savoir c'était que Mason n'avait pas eu totalement tort.

Le meilleur ami de Mason l'avait écoutée durant un bon moment sans ciller, sans bouger. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui crier dessus la vérité ou de l'éjecter dehors de l'immeuble. Malheureusement, pour cette dernière idée, Scott et le reste de la meute à l'exception évidente de Theo, tout le monde ne l'aurait pas laissé faire une telle chose alors que les chasseurs avaient été si proches de l'attraper à sa venue.

Quand Hayden trouva bon de s'arrêter, ce fut un soulagement pour le jeune étudiant en Terminale qui se décolla enfin du mur. La chimère attendait une réponse de sa part et Liam allait lui en donner une qui n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Tant pis, il en avait marre et cela se verrait vite de toute manière. Les personnes venues par les demandes de Scott et Stiles n'étaient pas débiles, ils faisaient partie du monde surnaturel depuis bien plus longtemps que Liam, Hayden, Mason et Corey. Et donc pour les pouvoirs et le reste, ils étaient beaucoup plus doués. Il paraissait que Derek et Peter, les plus vieux d'entre eux, étaient de fins devineurs et l'oncle de Cora était de ceux qui adorait colporter sans attendre. Alors Liam pensa bon de le dire au moins à la personne qui aurait le plus pété une case si elle ne l'avait pas appris par lui en personne.

\- Hayden, ça sert à rien, commença le jeune homme.

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux ! réagit la chimère en se levant. C'est du passé, on doit être soudé et je pense qu'on pourrait clairement s'entendre comme on le faisait avant.

\- Sauf que plus rien n'est comme avant, contra Liam avec colère. Je ne t'aime plus, je suis avec quelqu'un !

Hayden recula de stupéfaction, elle ouvrit grand la bouche et son visage blêmit aussitôt. Elle peinait à le croire mais la jeune femme hispanique comprit rapidement après vérification que son ancien petit-ami ne lui avait pas dit de mensonges.

\- Comment ça ? balbutia-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un et je me sens bien avec… lui, fit avec détermination le jeune lycanthrope.

Hayden fut encore plus choquée d'apprendre que Liam se trouvait être en couple avec un homme, elle porte une main à son cœur. Ses yeux se plissèrent, ses lèvres firent la moue. Elle était sans voix, elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Sa respiration se bloqua un court moment avec qu'elle puisse retrouver un rythme plus ou moins normal.

\- Tu m'as menti ? Tu as fait semblant de sortir avec moi parce que tu étais gay ? demanda à la hâte la chimère.

Liam soupira, elle venait de tomber dans les clichés de bases. Si un gars disait sortir avec un autre gars, cela voulait clairement dire que les deux étaient gays. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire mot par mot :

\- Je ne suis pas gay, je ne t'ai pas menti quand je suis sorti avec toi. Je suis bi et à un moment de ma vie, je t'ai vraiment aimé, crois-moi !

Hayden se pinça les lèvres, il ne mentait pas et elle ne savait pas parfaitement pourquoi son cœur souffrait autant. Était-ce parce que Liam était bi ou parce que son histoire avec lui était du passé et qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de reprendre entre eux ?

\- Depuis quand tu sors avec ce garçon ? questionna la jeune femme pour ne pas se montrer biphobe.

\- Un petit moment, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Le cœur de la jeune hispanique se brisa pour de bon, Liam avait quand même de la peine. Il s'imaginait vivre la scène avec un Theo à la place d'Hayden. Il aurait peut-être pas dû le dire de cette façon.

\- Je le connais ?

C'était la question qui allait les mener au moment de non-retour entre eux, Liam baissa les yeux une seconde en déglutissant douloureusement. Hayden allait crier, pleurer, taper du pied ou rire en croyant à une blague de sa part ? Liam n'en savait rien mais il allait lui dire la vérité, l'unique et vraie personne qu'il aimait. Liam ne mentirait pas sur le sujet, il déclara donc d'une voix calme et posée :

\- Je sors avec Theo.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, Liam resta immobile et sérieux le temps qu'elle assimile ce que le jeune joueur de lacrosse venait de lui dire. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait la sensation que tout son monde s'écroulait. Liam avait dû lui mentir juste pour l'énerver une bonne fois pour toute, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le rythme cardiaque du loup-garou mais là, encore une fois, la chimère eut la preuve ultime que Liam ne lui avait pas menti. Ses mains s'agitèrent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu lui crier dessus par rage. Elle était blessée, rejetée et choquée. Son corps se raidit par la colère, ses traits se déformèrent sur son visage autrefois doux et reposé.

Hayden était agacée, dégoûtée, contrariée. Theo, le psychopathe qui avait tué tant de monde, le lâche de service, venait de voler le cœur et sa relation avec Liam, ce dernier était amoureux de Theo. Ce dernier le manipulait forcément ! Elle serra les poings, sa mâchoire se serra durement. Elle devint toute rouge, elle explosait intérieurement de colère. Hayden se mordit violemment les lèvres alors que Liam restait en face d'elle sans aucune expression particulière sur son visage. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas se montre désolée pour elle et de lui faire un coup pareil.

Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui passer devant, Hayden ouvrit la porte en un grand geste agressif. Tout le monde en bas entendit la porte frapper le mur avec violence, toutes leurs têtes se levèrent vers le plafond et Mason soupira en savant déjà à quoi s'attendre. Corey fit la même tête, il fit une grimace. Theo était le seul qui avait un léger sourire sur le visage, Mason se disait que ce n'était pas un sourire méchant mais plutôt que la chimère brune était satisfaite qu'Hayden ne soit plus un problème dans sa relation avec Liam, ou aussi possiblement avec de grandes chances, que la jeune femme ait été mis au jus de qui était désormais avec Liam. Mais en même temps si Hayden était au courant pour Theo et Liam, Mason se dit que l'ancienne de Beacon Hills allait faire de Theo sa cible et allait le traquer sans s'arrêter.

\- Ils ont fini ? rigola Peter.

Le plus vieux de la bande se frotta les mains alors que son neveu et sa nièce levèrent les yeux au ciel, exaspérés par le comportement de leur oncle.

Hayden apparut dans l'escalier en écrasant les marches une à une comme si c'étaient des vermines bonnes à jeter, elle avait le regard en feu teinté d'un jaune vif. Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'une guerre interne en ce moment. Hayden planta son regard directement dans celui plutôt satisfait de Theo, un duel de regard s'engagea entre les deux. Tout le monde suivit le combat, se posant des tonnes de questions pour ceux qui ignoraient la relation entre Liam et Theo.

\- Si nous n'étions pas en pleine guerre, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu saurais mort, fit Hayden sur un ton amer.

\- Il lui arrive quoi à la gamine ? demanda Peter, avide de ragots.

Il se rapprocha du couple assis sur le canapé en étant sûr d'y trouver des réponses.

\- Liam a dû lui dire la vérité, elle n'a pas dû apprécier son honnêteté, fit Mason sans rien ajouter d'autre par respect pour son meilleur ami.

Ce respect ne plut pas totalement à Peter qui n'était pas rassasié. Il suivit des yeux la jeune femme qui venait de descendre les escaliers.

\- Je vais aller le voir, dit Theo comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

\- Va-le voir, bonne idée, l'encouragea Corey avec un léger rictus.

La chimère brune le lui répondit rapidement avant de passer devant Hayden avec satisfaction et de grimper les marches deux par deux.

\- Elle a été repoussée pour lui ? questionna Jackson qui se démontra pas aussi stupide que l'aurait pensé Stiles. Ils sont toujours collés ensemble, ces deux-là depuis que je suis ici et je ne pense pas que ça date d'hier.

\- Il semblerait, fait Ethan en se rapprochant de son ami. Plutôt bon goût.

\- Ce n'était pas un de vos ennemis, si je me souviens bien ? demanda Peter, enchanté.

Stiles roula des yeux, ce vieux était aussi un ancien ennemi de la meute mais avec Theo tout était différent.

\- Liam est surtout tombé sous le charme d'un ancien psychopathe, nota Corey en se redressant. Qui lui a sauvé les fesses plusieurs fois.

\- Qui a choisi la rédemption, ajouta Mason.

\- Qui s'est sacrifié pour Liam, nota Lydia prenant part à la discussion.

Peter, Derek et Cora arquèrent un sourcil, chose de famille.

\- Qui s'est pris des flèches pour sauver la vie de Liam, fit Stiles en croisant les bras.

Isaac blêmit en se remémorant la mort de son ancienne petite-amie, Allison. Lui n'avait pas fait autant pour elle, Allison était morte maintenant et ce Theo, malgré son côté lâche, avait fait ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire.

\- Qui a changé de comportement juste pour Liam, annonça Malia.

Jackson se demanda quand la liste des preuves de rédemption allait s'arrêter.

\- Qui a déclaré devant toute la meute qu'il était gay et amoureux de Liam, expliqua Scott.

Tout le monde s'intrigua à cette information.

Ethan eut une pensée pour Danny.

\- Donc au fond, ce n'est pas un ennemi, c'est un allié de taille qui a montré ses preuves. Donc le plus ennemi de tous ici, c'est toi, fit Stiles. Il est mort plusieurs fois alors ne le cherche pas.

Peter fit un rictus mauvais, c'était une ennemi de taille en effet. Il avait la moitié de son âge, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si un duel venait à voir le jour.

\- Attend, il est mort combien de fois le gars ? Je croyais être le seul à ressusciter, réagit Peter alors que Hayden partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas qu'on porte autant d'intérêt pour cette chimère folle.

\- Si jamais, Corey, Theo et Hayden sont des chimères. Ils sont tous mort au moins une fois, nota Stiles. Je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer une deuxième fois si tu continues à te vanter.

Les choses étaient claires au moins entre l'ancien alpha de Scott et le jeune hyperactif brun.

\- Pas d'humeur, Stilinski ? demanda Jackson qui se tenait désormais à la droite de l'ancien joueur de lacrosse.

Ce dernier sursauta en l'entendant, le Kanima sourit encore plus en écoutant le rythme cardiaque fou qu'avait le jeune humain.

\- Jackson Whittemore, ce n'est pas le moment, riposta Stiles en l'évitant du regard tout en sachant que déjà que le Kanima devait sentir toute la tension qu'il avait en lui.

\- Même pour un verre ?

Stiles se retourna subitement, tous se tournèrent vers le duo. Tous étaient abasourdis par ce que venait de dire Jackson. Scott était le premier à savoir que c'était la vérité, il voyait aussi Stiles paniquer et trembler. Le jeune hyperactif balbutia des mots sans queue ni tête avant de se pincer fermement la joue. Que venait-il d'entendre ? Jackson eut un rire qui brisa ses questionnements.

\- Alors ?

Il insistait en plus, Stiles regarda Lydia qui paraissait être en plein questionnement intérieur. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ses yeux restèrent hypnotisés dans ceux de Jackson.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, je vous annonce que la partie M sera beaucoup plus importante dès le prochain chapitre. Et en parlant de ce dernier, comme d'habitude, je vous donne déjà quelques informations avec deux phrases: "Tu ne veux pas que je prenne les initiatives alors je te laisse le champ libre" et "Jackson !". Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, la température va monter de plusieurs crans. J'espère que vous êtes parés. **

**Pour ma chère julie-deoliveira : Merci beaucoup pour ce long et adorable commentaire, il me va droit au cœur. Et non, Hayden ne finit pas avec Liam. Je n'arriverai jamais à la mettre en couple avec Liam dans mes fanfictions, je n'ai jamais réussi à supporter ce ship. Thiam à jamais gravé dans mon cœur, on pourrait dire ça. J'ai bien la sensation que tu vas être souvent sans voix dans les prochains chapitres de Nous tous. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à ton prochain commentaire que je me réjouis d'avance de lire !**

**Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri : merci pour ton commentaire, intense est le mot qui pourrait décrire à la perfection cette fanfic, je te préviens déjà ! Mise à nu… (sourire en lisant ton petit commentaire), si tu savais à quel point tu approches de la vérité… Je te laisse lire, bonne lecture à toi !**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 11: Autour d'un verre**

C'était fou, incroyable mais totalement vrai. Stiles avait finalement accepté, il avait dit oui à la proposition dite par Jackson. Lydia et Scott avaient échangé un large sourire complice quand leur meilleur ami en commun avait donné son accord au Kanima. Stiles ne fit pas attention, il restait les yeux fixés sur le jeune ancien capitaine de lacrosse qui avait été autrefois son adversaire sur tellement de choses. Jackson avait un sourire enchanté de la réponse donnée par l'hyperactif, il était étonné que Stiles n'ait pas d'abord dit non avant de départager le pour et le contre à voix haute ou à voix basse. La réponse du jeune étudiant brun avait été immédiate et positive. C'était parfait.

Stiles demanda si c'était un problème qu'ils partent maintenant, son meilleur ami tenta de cacher rapidement sa joie et hocha de la tête alors que la Banshee rousse lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas du tout un souci. Stiles arqua un sourcil face à leur comportement suspect mais finit par laisser tomber ses doutes sur ses amis et partit chercher ses affaires avant de quitter le loft sous les yeux de tous en compagnie de Jackson. Ethan avait déjà des petites idées sur ce qu'il allait se passer entre l'hyperactif et le lycanthrope.

\- J'étais sûr que sous toute cette haine, il y avait un truc, marmonna Peter. Ça toujours été tordu entre ces deux, c'était sûr !

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul, intervint alors Corey.

Le plus vieux se tourna vers la chimère, curieux de voir que quelqu'un d'autre pensait comme lui. Mason se frotta intérieurement les mains de pouvoir exposer à une personne avec Corey leur théorie de frustration sexuelle entre Jackson et Stiles. Peter se rapprocha du duo alors que les autres continuaient d'être choqués par le départ si précipité de Stiles et du Kanima.

\- Je vous aime de plus en plus, on va bien s'entendre, déclara l'oncle de Deter et Cora dès que Corey et Mason eurent fini de donner des explications sur leur avis de la relation étrange entre les deux anciens camarades de classes de lycée.

Du côté des jeunes hommes, Jackson s'était installé dans la Jeep de Stiles sans aucune plainte et ne faisait que d'écouter le souffle et le rythme cardiaque du frère de cœur de Scott. Le brun était nerveux, heureux et fatigué, il était étonnant de pas le voir dire un mot alors que son hyperactivité faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui comme un lion en cage. Stiles conduisait avec attention et Jackson comprit rapidement dans quelle direction ils allaient alors lui demanda pourquoi ils n'allaient pas dans un bar.

\- C'était la proposition que je t'ai faite, non ?

Le fils du Shérif de Beacon Hills leva les yeux au ciel comme si sa réponse était trop évidente pour qu'il l'explique à Jackson.

\- On va chez moi, pas dans un bar public où les chasseurs y seront forcément autant pour décompresser de leur journée que de traquer encore et encore des créatures surnaturelles. Mon père est avec Chris Argent et Mélissa McCall dans une autre ville pour venir en aide à des meutes des environs.

Jackson hocha tout simplement de la tête jusqu'à ce que son côté malicieux prenne le dessus sur lui :

\- Je préfère l'inimitié aussi, sourit l'ancien lycéen à Stiles.

Ce dernier quitta la route des yeux sous la surprise et manqua de partir hors de la route parce que le jeune hyperactif brun avait lâché le volant des mains. Il avait presque fait un accident, il était au volant et donc sa mission était d'être responsable. Ce vieux Jackson était donc impossible, le jeune loup-garou avait un côté sûr de lui qui prouvait à Stiles qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Sauf que le regard perçant de Jackson signifiait également que le jeune homme tentait de l'analyser sans son accord. Stiles se mordit les lèvres en tentant de reprendre le contrôle autant de son véhicule que sur soi-même.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, siffla le meilleur du chef de meute sans le regarder pour autant.

\- Tu vas pointer ton flingue sur moi ? demanda ironiquement l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse du lycée en cherchant l'arme du regard.

\- Non, fit fermement Stiles qui se demandait comment Jackson était au courant pour son arme.

Il avait tellement été pris lors de son voyage de l'aéroport au loft des Hale qui n'avait pas vraiment pensé que Jackson ou Ethan aillent pu voir qu'il aille sorti une arme durant le voyage. Il en avait presque oublié sa présence vu tous les drames et évènements qu'ils s'étaient passés en si peu de temps à l'appartement des Hale.

\- Parce que tu en as pas le cran ? ajouta Jackson avec un rictus plein de malice sur son visage de fouineur.

L'ancien petit-ami de Lydia le cherchait clairement, Stiles se pinça l'arête du nez comme Derek le faisait quand Peter disait trop de bêtises à assimiler.

\- Non, je trouverai pire qu'un flingue pour toi, grinça le jeune hyperactif qui prenait goût aux confrontations de l'ancien joueur de lacrosse.

\- Une idée derrière la tête ?

Jackson se montra plutôt curieux, Stiles avait tout le temps des idées derrière la tête alors il ferait mieux de les partager que de les garder pour lui. L'ancien petit-ami de Lydia s'accouda à la vitre de la Jeep et observa avec une grande attention Stiles et son visage tacheté d'étoiles brunes sur ses joues blanches.

\- Oui, te jeter aux chasseurs.

Jackson s'était attendu à mieux de la part du brun mais si Stiles n'avait pas pu dire mieux, c'était principalement parce la panique et l'anxiété lui prenaient les tripes avec violence. Jackson le sentit tout de suite.

\- C'est méchant mais je sais que tu racontes des histoires. Tu ne me veux rien de mal, au contraire même, souffla en douceur le jeune lycanthrope tout en gardant un contact visuel avec Stiles qui se raidit à ses mots.

Son pouls s'accéléra à vitesse grand v sans que le fils du Shérif de Beacon Hills ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter dans sa course folle.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

Stiles tentait de trouver une issue avec beaucoup de peine.

\- Alors ton cœur parle pour toi. Intéressant, annonça Jackson d'un ton enthousiaste.

Stiles serra les mains autour du volant, les mâchoires contractées au maximum. C'était à se demander si Jackson voulait une véritable accident de la route. Stiles retint de lui demander s'il souhaitait mourir de la même manière que ses parents biologiques mais comme parler de la mort d'un parent le touchait trop personnellement et que c'en était plus enfantin qu'adulte, le frère de cœur de Scott ne le fit pas finalement. Stiles freina subitement et sortit de la voiture sans dire quoi que ce soit, Jackson haussa les sourcils avant de se rendre compte d'où il se trouvait. L'ancien joueur de lacrosse détacha sa ceinture alors que le brun déclara d'une voix plutôt sèche :

\- Descends, on est arrivé. Bouge tes fesses et viens avec moi avant de te faire choper.

Jackson quitta la voiture avec plaisir et une fois à la même hauteur que l'hyperactif brun, il lui balança avec sourire charmeur :

\- Tu parles beaucoup de mes fesses ou je rêve ?

Stiles rougit sans se retenir mais réussit à lui relancer la réplique avec acidité :

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions, ou je rêve ?

Le fils du Shérif ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer en premier. Jackson haussa les sourcils face à tant de gentillesse de la part de Stiles alors que depuis sa venue à Beacon Hills, le brun l'avait principalement méprisé, ignoré, engueulé ou traité de mille et une façon peu charmeuses.

\- Gentleman ?

\- Plus que toi, répondit le brun tel un défi de taille en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jackson s'y plongea sans permission et s'y perdit presque dans ce whisky pur.

\- Vantard ? réagit le loup-garou en entrant dans la maison familiale des Stilinski dont il était certain que rien n'avait changé après tout ce temps.

\- Toujours moins que toi, grimaça le frère de cœur de Scott en refermant la porte derrière lui

\- Menteur ? ricana le Kanima en croisant les bras.

\- Autant que toi ? fit Stiles sur un ton incertain coincé entre la question et la réflexion.

Jackson éclata de rire, le jeune homme resterait un spectacle unique. Stiles partit déboucher une bouteille en pointant la cuisine du doigt alors que l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse partait en direction du salon en regardant avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit vivement que l'humain avait de la peine à rester calme, le frère de cœur de Scott était tendu et nerveux.

Il entendait parfaitement le cœur erratique du brun battre depuis la cuisine, Stiles essayait de trouver un bon souffle en cherchant les verres dans des placards. Jackson qui allait s'asseoir sur le canapé finit par se diriger à petits pas vers la cuisine à son tour et vit l'hyperactif trembler de toutes parts. Surtout ses mains qui tâtonnaient les portes des placards pour trouver ne serait-ce déjà qu'un verre. Jackson n'ignorait pas du tout la raison du comportement du fils du Shérif, il était cette raison.

\- Pourquoi autant trembler ? demanda-t-il malgré tout.

Son effet de surprise fit que Stiles lâcha subitement le seul verre qu'il avait pu prendre dans ses mains tremblantes. L'objet se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol alors que le jeune homme hyperactif se tournait vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre. Jackson se trouvait accoudé à l'ouverture de la porte, un regard mystérieux plaqué sur le visage.

\- Bravo, je vais devoir tout nettoyer, articula avec peine l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills en se détachant des yeux perçants du lycanthrope.

Jackson adora le voir s'énerver, le meilleur ami de Scott chercha avec hâte de quoi nettoyer ce désastre mais le Kanima eut une meilleure idée pour le jeune étudiant. L'ami d'Ethan avança de quelques pas alors que le brun était trop occupé pour s'occuper de Jackson. Ce dernier n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se mettre derrière Stiles et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur la nuque dégagée de Stiles sans demander de permission. Tout le corps de l'humain se raidit sur le coup, son cœur arrêta de battre, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Stiles resta bouche-bé. Les lèvres de Jackson venaient de le toucher, le contact était chaud et passionnel sans hésiter. Il avait le souffle coupé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

\- Arrête ça, ne joue pas avec moi, murmura avec peine le frère de cœur de Scott qui ne pouvait pas arriver à détester la douce souffrance que lui infligeait le loup-garou.

\- Quand Ethan m'a dit que tu étais bi, j'ai eu de la peine à le croire, souffla Jackson sur le cou du jeune hyperactif qui trembla de tout son corps.

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait être étonné ou trouver cela logique qu'au moins une des personnes venues de l'extérieur de la ville ait découvert cette information sur lui.

\- C'est pour cela que tu passais tout ce temps à me dévisager dans l'avion et à me coller au loft. La notion de vie privée, tu connais ? Suis-je bête, tous les loups sont pareils ! Vous adorez briser la limite de la vie privée avec vos pouvoirs.

Stiles essayait de se séparer de l'emprise puissante du Kanima mais c'était peine perdue avec Jackson et ses mots plus troublants qu'autre chose.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es content que je sache que t'es bi ? questionna l'ancien de Beacon Hills, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

Le corps de Stiles se raidit encore une fois, ses joues prenaient feu et il tenta de se défendre verbalement mais avec beaucoup de maladresse :

\- Je ne le suis pas !

\- Arrête d'être une tête de mule !

Stiles contracta sa mâchoire et plissa des yeux puis ces dernier s'ouvrirent en grand ainsi que sa bouche quand les mains audacieuses de Jackson se posèrent sur sa taille et que le lycanthrope lui mordit l'oreille. Le meilleur ami de Scott ne put se retenir d'un gémissement en arquant légèrement le dos améliorant la vue du Kanima.

\- Tu te trahis toi-même, fit Jackson en caressant le cou de Stiles du bout des doigts et la peau de ce dernier brûlait d'une fièvre folle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles en tremblant.

Jackson arqua un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas comme moi, alors pourquoi tu fais ça ! questionna l'hyperactif.

\- Je suis bisexuel aussi, déclara Jackson en se pressant encore plus contre le dos de Stiles qui ouvrit la bouche et roula des yeux.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, bien que cette info me soit utile, fit le fils du Shérif avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- De quoi tu veux parler alors ? Du fait que Lydia a été importante pour toi, que t'as été folle d'elle une période avant que ces sentiments dérivent sur moi ?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres quand le loup-garou glissa une de ses mains vers son ventre, tout le corps de l'hyperactif fut secoué de tremblements et de chair de poule. Il était électrique, le rythme cardiaque chaotique.

\- C'est ça qui nous différencie alors ? Que tu m'aimes depuis longtemps et que moi, ce ne soit que maintenant que je le remarque vraiment ? demanda Jackson avec une voix séductrice en susurrant ses mots à l'oreille du brun.

\- Arrête, Jackson, fit Stiles en fermant les yeux pour ne pas chuter à pieds joints dans la tentation.

\- Et si je ne veux pas ? joua le Kanima.

Telle une menace liée à ses précédentes paroles, Jackson se colla encore plus à l'ancien joueur de lacrosse de Beacon Hills, ce dernier se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang.

\- J'ai toujours mon arme, le prévint le fils du Shérif en passant doucement sa main sur son pistolet callé entre son pull et son jeans pas loin d'où se trouvait la seconde main de Jackson.

\- Tu ne le fera pas.

Jackson paraissait sûr de lui, Stiles voulait lui montrer que ce n'était pas lui seulement qui contrôlait la situation. Qu'il n'était pas faible face à lui !

\- Je pourrais, s'exclama le brun d'une voix froide et assurée.

\- Mais tu ne le veut, contrecarra Jackson en caressant de la main le bras de Stiles.

Il ferma aussitôt les yeux en cherchant à se concentrer malgré les contacts du jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi tu as réponse à tout ? se lamenta le jeune homme hyperactif.

Il entendit le rire cristallin du Kanima derrière lui. il le trouva beau.

\- Parce que j'ai passé une partie de ma vie en ta compagnie, toi qui avais réponse à tout alors ça a déteint sur moi. Et maintenant, je vais déteindre sur toi, expliqua donc l'ami d'Ethan avec un sourire plein de malice à en revendre.

\- Et comment ? se permit de demander Stiles.

\- En te rendant fou de moi.

Ce fût son unique réponse, le fils du Shérif était surpris par cette dernière. Il entrouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et si c'était déjà le cas ? ironisa le meilleur ami et frère de cœur de Scott en tournant légèrement la tête en direction du lycanthrope brun.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, s'entrechoquèrent et se rencontrèrent comme un coup de tonnerre.

\- Alors tu avoues ?

Jackson en était rassuré, L'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills affichait un grand sourire plein de satisfaction.

\- Jackson…

\- Stiles…

\- Arrête ! s'énerva l'hyperactif en serrant les poings.

\- Alors à toi de me rendre fou de toi, fit Jackson d'une voix douce et sincère dans le creux de l'oreille du meilleur ami de Scott.

\- Je te demande pardon ? s'écria Stiles en relâchant entièrement la pression dans son corps sous le choc des mots du lycanthrope.

Il manqua de s'écrouler entièrement contre le torse de Jackson qui avec sa force surnaturelle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'effort pour le maintenir contre lui avec grand plaisir. Il plaça une main sur la hanche de son ancien camarade de lycée et sa seconde ceintura la taille de l'hyperactif comme pour marquer son territoire. Un comportement de loup en gros.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je prenne les initiatives alors je te laisse le champ libre.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Jackson toujours collé à lui, lèvres posées sur la peau de son épaule, ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Le fils du Shérif avait une respiration irrégulière face aux supplices du Kanima, il ferma les yeux un moment avant de souffler :

\- Rends-moi fou de toi !

Les yeux de Jackson s'électrisèrent en une seconde, la passion qui se consumait en lui venait de faire surface. Cela rendit le jeune lycanthrope complètement fou et incontrôlable qui retourna Stiles d'un seul coup et fit face à des yeux brillants de désir et d'une bouche tremblante vraiment attirante. Le visage pâle de Stiles tirait vers le rouge, son pouls battait à la chamade et tout cela influençait l'attraction de Jackson envers son ancien ennemi.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, leur torse l'un contre l'autre et leurs souffles mélangés les réchauffaient plus que de raisons. Etrangement, Stiles étant le plus grand des deux était celui qui se sentait le plus petit, le plus faible. Et avec l'air carnassier que Jackson lui démontrait, cela n'allait que durer pour lui. Le regard du Kanima était vraiment enflammé, Stiles avait vraiment su quoi lui dire pour le rendre fou. Aucun ne se lâchait des yeux, les mains de son ancien camarade de classe s'étaient imposées sur ses hanches et le contact était si chaud que c'en était insupportable pour l'hyperactif brun.

Le cœur de Stiles tambourinait à la folie, ce dernier espérait que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. A l'avoir tout voulu, le frère de cœur de Scott ne voulait pas se réveiller et découvrir que tout cela n'avait été que dans sa tête. Une fois de plus. Combien de fois depuis qu'il avait compris le véritable lien qui le liait à Jackson, combien de fois il avait rêvé de sentir son corps contre lui, d'avoir le poids de ses mains sur lui, de trembler sous son souffle, d'être hypnotisé par ses yeux ? Tellement de fois que l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills s'en était dit que cela ne serait jamais possible dans la vraie vie. Cela avait été une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'était montré vache et froid avec lui, le fils du Shérif ne voulait pas d'illusions ou que son esprit divague et qu'il se fasse cramer.

Sauf que là, Jackson avait brisé toutes les barrières possibles, il s'était imposé et avait lui-même fait les premiers pas. Il l'avait poussé à admettre la vérité, Jackson gagnait toujours et encore aujourd'hui, il avait remporté une victoire. Stiles en tremblait d'appréhension, Jackson voulait enfin vivre alors les deux étaient finalement gagnants dans le fond.

Jackson reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles brutalement, il n'allait pas attendre. Stiles ne voulait pas patienter non plus, il se serra contre le loup-garou comme si c'était la fin du monde. Jackson dériva ses douces lèvres en feu de la bouche de l'hyperactif pour se déposer sur la chair appétissante du cou si pâle de Stiles. Ce dernier, tout pantelant et s'abandonnant entièrement à la passion qui se consumait chez lui, il se relâcha complètement contre le plan de travail alors que Jackson posait des baisers chauds sur son cou. La douceur de chaque baiser surprenait Stiles et quand les lèvres du Kanima se reposèrent sur celles du jeune homme brun, ce dernier soupira de bonheur.

Une des mains de l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse se glissa doucement sous le pull du fils du Shérif, son autre descendit vers le dos du brun. Stiles était parcouru de frissons et ces derniers s'arrêtèrent immédiatement quand Jackson attrapa fermement ses fesses. Leurs bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Aucun ne voulait s'arrêter maintenant, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Par la suite, l'arme de Stiles fut enlevée par Jackson et posée sur le comptoir derrière eux. Le fils du Shérif n'y fit presque pas attention, il était trop concentré sur les yeux brûlants de désir de Jackson que son arme. Stiles avait de plus en plus chaud, ses mains vinrent se poser sur le torse musclé de Jackson. Le meilleur ami de Scott prit également l'initiative de passer à l'étape supérieure ce qui surprit avec plaisir le Kanima. Le brun déboutonna d'une main maladroite les boutons de chemises de Jackson, ce dernier le trouvait tellement beau avec son air concentré et ses cheveux débraillés par le passage de ses mains dedans. Les lèvres entrouvertes appelant les plus chauds des baisers, Stiles ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à Jackson.

Arrivé au dernier bouton, Stiles fut paralysé par la vison que lui offrait Jackson. Des muscles saillants et sculpturaux lui firent face et c'était si magnifique que le jeune homme s'en arrêta de respirer une seconde. Du bout des doigts, Stiles les toucha, les effleura alors que Jackson s'attaquait au cou de Stiles tout en passant ses mains sous le pull du jeune homme pour le lui enlever. Stiles comprit et s'en débarrassa mais être séparé autant de secondes du corps chaud et puissant du lycanthrope lui fit comme un effet de vide dans son cœur embrasé. Il reposa immédiatement ses lèvres sur celles de Jackson une fois le vêtement jeté au sol. Jackson accueillit le baiser avec passion et glissa ses mains sur le dos musclé de l'hyperactif, c'était fou comme le maigrelet de service était devenu aussi sportif et sensuel.

La respiration de Stiles se fit de plus en plus saccadée, Jackson déposa des baisers sur ses épaules puis sur son torse jusqu'au nombril alors que l'hyperactif était électrisé de toute part, il serra de toutes ses forces le comptoir de la cuisine en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Jackson passa une de ses mains sur la hanche droite de Stiles alors que l'autre se glissa doucement entre le jeans et la chair palpitante de Stiles. Ce dernier commençait à suffoquer, son corps ne supporterait pas très longtemps cette douce torture, Jackson essayait vraiment de le tuer.

D'un seul coup alors que Stiles essayait de garder son calme, Jackson enleva son jeans puis celui de Stiles, les préliminaires étaient sur le point de se terminer au grand plaisir de Stiles qui esquissa un sourire comblé. Rien qu'au bassin alléchant de Jackson, le frère de cœur de Scott se pinça les lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta plus rien sur eux. Stiles fantasmait à la folie, Jackson était bien plus que ce qu'il avait espéré tout ce temps. L'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills se pressa contre le jeune loup-garou musclé et ce dernier ayant pu voir un peu les lieux avant de rejoindre Stiles dans la cuisine, tout en l'embrassant, le fit sortir de la pièce en direction du salon. Stiles se retrouva couché sur le canapé alors que Jackson le dominait tout en l'embrassant avec puissance. Le frère de cœur de Scott passa une main sur la joue de Jackson alors que ce dernier caressa le ventre de l'hyperactif brun.

\- Jackson, gémit Stiles en arquant son dos.

\- Stiles, je ne te pensais pas comme ça, sourit le concerné en venant posé ses lèvres sur l'omoplate droite de l'hyperactif. Vraiment…

\- Arrête de parler et fais-moi tien ! s'énerva le brun en s'agitant sous le corps imposant du loup-garou.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et attrapa les hanches de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui, Stiles eut des palpitations. Le lycanthrope retourna avec puissance le jeune homme qui se retrouva à quatre pattes alors que Jackson passa sa main sur le torse du jeune hyperactif.

\- Tu es sûr ? chuchota Jackson contre l'oreille du brun.

Ce dernier était sur le point de s'embraser de la tête aux pieds, il roula des yeux avant de s'écrier d'une voix désespérée :

\- Jackson !

**Toujours là ? Est-ce que je dois prendre la fuite ? J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine où nous aurons le droit à un autre moment comme celui de ce chapitre. Mais avec quels personnages ? Je vous laisse une semaine pour y méditer. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde ! Honte à moi pour le retard mais j'ai complètement zappé, première fois que ça m'arrive. Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous amenera un peu de vie dans ces jours particuliers. **

**Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, je vous conseille ma nouvelle histoire Le chasseur tenté par le loup, je me suis tentée à nouveau couple, le Brolan. Brett et Nolan ensemble, je sais que c'est dingue mais lisez au moins le premier chapitre, peut-être que cela vous plaira. **

**À julie-deoliveira : voir ton commentaire m'a fait rire ! Merci beaucoup pour la review, le meilleur des cadeaux pour les auteurs et autrices de fanfiction. Surtout avec ce que tu me dis ! Sans voix ? C'était exactement le résultat que je voulais. Stydia ? Je te dis sincèrement, au début j'aimais bien. Mais j'ai commencé à shipper Sterek et puis je me suis rendu compte que Stiles était plus un gars à boyfriends : Derek, Theo, Scott, Jackson, Peter, … Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, bonne lecture. **

**Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri : c'était en effet chaud chaud bouillant. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de texte, à ce point, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 12 : Souvenirs**

Tout le monde pensait que le meilleur ami de Scott et Jackson étaient réellement partis prendre un verre, personne ne se disait que leur soirée était allée dans une toute autre direction. Et comme il fallait se reposer avant leur plan, Scott avait gentiment proposé à Isaac de discuter histoire d'arrêter les tensions entre eux. Les Hales étaient allés se reposer dans leur chambre, Ethan et Hayden avaient fait pareil bien avant. Mason, Corey, Liam et Theo étaient rentrés chez eux, la chimère brune ne préférait clairement pas rester aussi proche d'Hayden alors que cette dernière avait clairement des idées de meurtres concernant sa personne. Il allait donc s'incruster chez son petit-ami pour la nuit et les deux verraient pour la suite plus tard.

Isaac avait finalement accepté, le jeune loup-garou bouclé avait simplement hoché légèrement haussé des épaules et avait suivi le chef de meute hors de l'appartement. C'était dans un silence des catacombes que les deux anciens amis firent le trajet en voiture jusqu'à la maison des McCall. Scott et Isaac avaient été tellement centrés sur la route ou sur leurs battements cardiaques qu'en passant devant la maison Stilinski, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué la présence de la Jeep bleue de Stiles et donc comme quoi, l'hyperactif et leur ancien ennemi scolaire n'étaient pas allés boire un verre en ville.

La maison de Scott était aussi sécurisée que l'appartement de la famille Hale depuis l'assaut causé par Gabe. Issac était un peu triste de ne pas ressentit la même sensation de bonheur intérieur que quand il vivait dans cette maison par le passé. Il était sur la réserve et le chef de meute le ressentait parfaitement. Le jeune lycanthrope bouclé se montrait timide et Scott ne pouvait pas continuer à le détester ouvertement. Ses traits se détendirent alors doucement et laissa Isaac faire un peu le tour.

Il y avait tout de même un léger malaise entre les deux jeunes anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills, Isaac n'osait pas le regarder et Scott ignorait comment se comporter avec lui et restait aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Il finit par proposer à Isaac d'aller en salon d'une voix plus ou moins contrôlée et le jeune homme hocha poliment la tête avant de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé après ton départ pour la France ? demanda ensuite le meilleur ami de Stiles après que les deux lycanthropes se soient aussi l'un en face de l'autre sur des canapés différents.

\- J'ai trouvé un endroit où vivre à Paris, je suis serveur dans un bar et je suis protégé par un Alpha qui m'a pris sous son aile. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais étonné que la fille de ce loup-garou se soit entichée de moi. J'étais pas de bonne humeur et plutôt froid, je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Son ton était froid et Scott n'avait retenu que le fait qu'une jeune femme loup-garou soit tombée amoureuse d'Isaac. Les poings du frère de cœur de Stiles s'étaient serrés aussitôt comme un geste naturel.

\- Mais je pense pas que ma vie t'intéresse vraiment, elle n'est pas aussi vive que la mienne. Dis-moi alors ce que j'ai raté, fit le blond en fixant Scott droit dans les yeux, il le savait nerveux et souhaitait creuser un peu de son côté.

Le latino se mordit les lèvres.

\- C'est pas parce que tu as eu une vie plus calme qu'elle n'en est pas moins intéressante. Toi, tu as un reste d'adolescence plus ou moins normale comparée à celles des membres de la meute qui sont restés à Beacon Hills.

\- Rien n'est normal quand on est loup-garou, souffla Isaac.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Scott en fermant les yeux un petit moment.

\- Réponds donc à ma question.

Scott allait le faire, il allait jouer le même jeu que le jeune blond bouclé.

\- J'ai remonté doucement la pente, j'ai continué de sortir avec Kira. Elle me permettait de me sentir plus ou moins bien alors que tout s'effondrait autour de moi. C'était elle qui me faisait être apaisé.

Isaac avait réagi cardiaquement parlant quand il avait dit le début de la dernière phrase. Et c'était fait exprès puisqu'il voulait regarder s'il se rappelait ses derniers mots : « C'était toi ou elle ». Scott savait désormais qu'Isaac n'avait pas du tout supprimer ce moment de sa mémoire. Mais le jeune lycanthrope de retour en ville ne voulait pas vraiment parlé de ce moment, c'était secret et gardé bien profond en lui. Scott le sentait et le chef de meute avait une autre information à lui dire pour aller gentiment vers le sujet de discussion qu'il souhaitait vraiment avoir avec Issac.

\- Un soir, je ne sais pas comment, mais je me souviens très bien t'avoir vu bourré, songea Scott en regardant son ancien camarade de classe et de terrain dans les yeux.

Le rythme du loup augmenta, sa nervosité fit un bond spectaculaire et Scott savait que Issac comprenait dans quelle direction ils partaient tous les deux en voulant en parler.

\- C'était à une fête de Lydia après qu'on avait survécu à la folie de la Darach. J'étais devenu alpha, Stiles venait de retrouver son père. On était rentrés à la maison pour se reposer, c'était tard dans la nuit déjà mais ma mère était de garde à l'hôpital donc on était seuls tous les deux.

Isaac se pinça les lèvres, il savait ce qu'allait dire le chef de meute et des frissons lui parcoururent le corps de nostalgie. Il voyait dans les yeux de Scott une lueur puissante et qu'il l'hypnotisa. Il avait de la peine à croire à se trouver seuls avec lui de nouveau mais que le meilleur ami et frère de cœur de Stiles veuille directement parlé de cela avec lui alors que le latino avait montré plutôt du mécontentement à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui ou que les deux étaient dans la même pièce. Le loup comprit donc que Scott avait beaucoup plus changé qu'il ne paraissait, Scot cachait donc des choses enfouies au fond de lui et gardait la tête froide quand il était en public.

\- Tu as dit que c'était soit Allison soit moi. Je n'avais jamais compris cette phrase jusqu'à ce que tu partes. Et ce jour-là, tu m'as redit que c'était moi ou elle. Et au fond, il ne restait que moi. Je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que j'étais trop nerveux, trop secoué ou parce que j'étais encore avec Kira.

Isaac n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le souffle coupé, ses mains s'agitèrent autant que son rythme cardiaque. Scott lui restait immobile, le chef de meute avait un pouls tellement calme et le loup-garou blond se demandait comment il pouvait y arriver. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à perdre le sens de la réalité, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils tout se posant ses questions.

\- Et tu me dis ça comme ça ? s'énerva le lycanthrope, nerveux au maximum.

Ses poings se serrèrent, cela faisait tellement longtemps que ce moment était passé. Être parti à Paris l'avait fait le plus grand bien, les premiers temps avaient été les plus durs mais semaine après semaine, mois après mois, l'ancien étudiant de Beacon Hills s'était senti de mieux en mieux. Il avait été un peu gêné quand la fille de l'alpha français avait clairement montré son intérêt en vers lui.

Le chef de meute avait donc voulu avoir une discussion avec Isaac, ce dernier avait failli avoir une crise de panique mais avait finalement pu s'expliquer avec lui. Il avait clairement pu lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle et qu'il ne cherchait pas avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, il avait trop souffert par le passé pour tenter quelque chose. L'alpha n'avait pas creusé plus loin et avait dit que si un jour Isaac souhaitait lui parlé de son passé, il serait là. La jeune fille française avait toujours montré son intérêt mais Isaac ignorait totalement les signaux.

Scott ignorait plein de choses sur lui, il ne savait pas tout de lui et Isaac ressentait la tension qui se passait entre eux deux. Il échangeait un regard puissant en direction du meilleur ami de Stiles. Le chef de meute ne le quittait pas des yeux et contrait cette confrontation visuelle.

\- Oui, je te le dis comme ça parce que je l'ai gardé pour moi tout seul durant tout ce temps et fallait bien qu'à un moment ou autre, je le dise !

\- Tu avais honte ? fit Isaac en le fusillant du regard, les bras croisés.

\- Comme si ça n'était pas ton cas étalement ! s'emporta le meilleur ami de Stiles en s'avançant d'un grand pas en avant vers Isaac.

\- Je le vis bien aujourd'hui, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais posé la question. Personne ici ne le sait parce que vous ne savez presque plus rien de moi. Mais toi, je vois bien que tu restes coincé à l'intérieur de toi, tu te caches. Alors la honte, qui l'est le plus ?

\- Je… je ne savais pas comment faire, je venais à peine voir Stiles revenir totalement lui-même, Allison et Aiden étaient morts !

Scott se souvenait très bien de ce moment, jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il baissa légèrement le regard, Isaac avait plus ou moins gagné ce duel visuel. Scott soupira, il retomba subitement dans le canapé alors que le loup-garou blond restait debout, bras croisés à le fixer sans fin.

\- Je t'ai pas fait venir uniquement pour la guerre qui arrive, avoua au final le jeune loup-garou latino en relevant la tête vers le blondinet.

Le lycanthrope blond recula d'étonnement, sa mâchoire se décrocha presque de surprise. Scott se releva, les yeux remplis de puissance et de pouvoir, Isaac avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Il était abasourdi, estomaqué mais ne croyait pas ses oreilles. Il restait sans voix, sa peau pâlit sous le choc et ses pieds trépignèrent de nervosité puisque Scott ne lui avait pas menti, il l'aurait senti ou entendu avec ses pouvoirs surnaturels.

\- Tu crois que je te mens ?

\- J'ai de la peine à y croire, en effet, réussit à bredouiller Isaac en passant une main dans sa nuque sans arriver parfaitement à regarder le latino droit dans les yeux.

\- Je serais comme toi si les rôles avaient été inversés, je pense. Sauf que je mens pas, je ne mens plus et je ne chercherais plus à me mentir ou mentir aux autres.

\- Et tout cela rime à quoi ? Pourquoi me le dire si cela date d'il y a si longtemps ?

Scott fit un pas en avant, les joues du jeune ancien joueur de lacrosse prirent une teinte écarlate en un dixième de seconde.

\- Ce n'était pas si lointain que ça et je ne l'ai jamais oublié pour ma part.

\- Je pense la même chose, réussit à dire le jeune blondinet troublé.

Scott avait donc pas honte, il avait juste été étonné et sa déclaration d'amour avait tout simplement été au mauvais moment. Des tonnes de choses étaient arrivées dans la vie du meilleur ami de Stiles sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il se trouvait en face de lui et ils étaient tous les deux seuls enfin après tout ce temps. Isaac ne devait pas tout gâcher avec sa colère, il y avait une fissure dans le comportement froid et distant de Scott depuis son retour à Beacon Hills. Il devait continuer d'agrandir cette fissure, le jeune loup-garou voulait briser entièrement cette barrière pour enfin passer le pas vers Scott. L'ancien petit-ami d'Allison se devait de tenter sa chance avant que cette fichue guerre puisse détruire tout ce qu'il avait rêvé.

\- Et si tu penses comme moi, tu dois vouloir la même chose que moi…

Le cœur du lycanthrope fit un bond en avant, le sourire de Scott ne fit qu'augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Il n'avait jamais pensé être aussi maladroit et gêné. En même temps, Isaac n'avait jamais pensé que Scott se montrerait aussi confiant et sûr de lui pour un tel sujet. Donc, en une poignée de secondes, le jeune ancien joueur de lacrosse blond saisit le meilleur ami de Stiles par la nuque avec les yeux brillants d'espoir. Le jeune latino aux superpouvoirs eut un raté mais son cœur se gonfla de bonheur quand les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes comme il l'avait tant rêvé.

Scott sentit son cœur s'échapper de sa cage thoracique, Isaac laissait enfin sortir toutes ses émotions tenus et refoulés loin de la personne qui restait au centre de sa vie malgré les kilomètres les séparant tout ce temps. Il passa ses mains autour du visage de Scott en amplifiant leur baiser, Scott soupira de plaisir quand Isaac le plaqua contre le mur du salon. Rien autour d'eux ne comptait, ils ne pensaient qu'à l'autre et c'était mieux ainsi. Leur passion résonna dans toute la maison, c'était puissant et si la mère de Scott n'était pas allée à l'hôpital, rien de cela ne se serait passé ou sinon ils se seraient trouvés tous les deux dans une situation un peu compliquée à expliquer à la mère du loup-garou.

Le jeune lycanthrope latino rouvrit les yeux, ces derniers étaient d'une teinte rouge écarlate qui plut tout de suite à Isaac. Le frère de cœur de Stiles embrassa follement le chef de meute, débarrassa ensuite ce dernier de son haut avant de le jeter par terre tel un déchet. Scott lui fit de même en se décollant du mur. Ils se retrouvèrent torse contre torse, chacun pouvait entendre mais aussi physiquement sentir les battements erratiques de l'autre contre sa peau vu qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre comme jamais les deux lycanthropes ne l'avaient été auparavant. Tout s'emballait autour d'eux, les rôles s'échangèrent en un quart de seconde et Scott domina Isaac après l'avoir retourné contre lui dos au mur. Malgré la taille supérieure du blondinet, il restait que l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse avait beaucoup plus de force physique que le jeune bêta.

Les lèvres chaudement délicieuses de Scott se déposèrent doucement et furtivement sur la chair blanche du cou d'Isaac alors qu'il sentait les mains hâtives du chef de meute glisser sur son torse fin mais musclé. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos et les épaules à ce contact. Scott se rapprocha encore plus du lycanthrope, se collant davantage à lui tout en l'embrassant le cou, les omoplates et les lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Isaac ne supporterait pas longtemps encore ce petit jeu, il voulait aller plus loin.

\- On devrait… on devrait monter, gémit le blondinet entre deux baisers enflammés du latino.

Il avait peiné à le dire tellement son corps était brûlant d'excitation. Scott se mit à sourire de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le loup-garou. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines d'Isaac, Scott laissa l'ancien lycéen se décoller du mur du salon. Cet espace et ce moment n'arrangea pas vraiment sa volonté à aller plus loin avec le jeune meilleur ami de Stiles. Il embrassa à son tour le cou du latino qui ferma les yeux sur le coup. Il domina facilement le chef de meute et connaissant la maison pour y avoir vécu par le passé, tout en posant ses lèvres sur toute la chair disponible chez Scott, Isaac les amena hors du salon. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal vers les escaliers avec maladresse.

Isaac se retrouva à nouveau collé au mur après avoir manqué de trébucher sur une marche, Scott reprit la danse, un rictus rieur sur le visage. La domination se ferait toujours entre eux sans que cela ne se soit vraiment méchant. Scott avait carrément envie de le faire sur les escaliers mais même pour un lycanthrope en forme tel que lui, il jurait ne pas vouloir avoir un mal de dos pour combattre dans les prochains jours ou heures vu les envies des chasseurs. Il dut donc amener en haut Isaac sans se séparer une seconde de son corps alléchant.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, les deux anciens joueurs de lacrosse se délivrèrent du reste de leurs vêtements à la vitesse supérieure. C'était sombre dans la chambre de Scott, leurs yeux surnaturels les aidèrent à y voir comme en plein jour. Scott chuta sur son lit sous le poids et la taille d'Isaac, ce dernier se tenait dessus lui et le maintenait par les poignets avec un sourire ravi du changement de situation.

Scott se releva sur les poignets pour embrasser rapidement les lèvres du jeune lycanthrope blond bouclé. Il voulait que la suite vienne vite, Isaac le sentit quand son bassin se retrouva collé à celui de l'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills. Isaac s'attaqua à son oreille en le dominant de toute sa grandeur. Scott ne rougit même pas de la situation puisque le blond vivait la même chose de son côté. Un coup de bassin bien pensé de la part d'Issac le fit s'arquer violement en se mordant durement les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Ses yeux se fermèrent un court moment avant de se rouvrir et que Scott le supplie d'arrêter tout ça.

\- S'il te plait ! Isaac !

Son sourire satisfait fut l'unique réponse que reçu le chef de meute mais le meilleur ami de Stiles savait très bien que ces préliminaires allaient vite prendre fin. Justement, sans qu'il ne soit préparé à une telle chose de la part d'Isaac. Ce dernier, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, se releva pour s'empaler sur le membre tendu de Scott. Le latino souffla face à cette torture excitante, il se tortillait tant que c'était bon. Il serra les poings tandis qu'Isaac plantait ses doigts presque transformés en griffes dans la chair de ses hanches.

Tout son corps irradiait, il voulait beaucoup plus maintenant. Scott voulait que cela bouge, il sentit le jeune lycanthrope blond passer ses jambes autour de sa taille pour se serrer encore plus contre lui. Isaac ne se retint pas de laisser sortir un gémissement désespéré. Les mouvements vinrent en douceur mais parfaitement placés au point que la jouissance arriva rapidement pour les deux anciens lycéens.

Scott soupira pour reprendre son souffle, il laissa Isaac se retirer tout en l'embrassant doucement. Les deux étaient en sueur, leur rythme cardiaque défiait toutes les lois possibles. Une main douce et chaude vint se poser sur son torse pour ensuite tout le corps chaleureux d'Isaac vienne se coller contre le torse du chef de meute. Le souffle court, ce dernier souriait radieusement au lycanthrope blond posé à côté de lui. L'atmosphère étouffante et irrégulière d'avant fit place à de la détente et un contentement intérieur attendu depuis un bon moment pour les deux amants.

Scott glissa sa main dans celle d'Isaac en fermant les yeux, bercés par le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme bouclé. Isaac fit de même peu de temps après avoir observé un moment le corps sculpturale du jeune lycanthrope et meilleur ami de Stiles. Il ne serait jamais douté de la tournure sensuelle de cette journée parce qu'il croyait être détesté et non, aimé à ce point. Il sourit amoureusement, espérant que cela ne soit pas un unique coup d'un soir.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je suis encore désolée pour mon retard. Je vais donc vous faire un petit cadeau. D'habitude, je prédis quelques petits trucs qui vont arriver dans le prochain chapitre. Cette fois-ci, je vous offre un petit extrait.**

**"- Je suis en direction du Jungle, leur apprit le jeune homme qui avait quitté la maison Stilinski depuis le début de la conversation.**

**\- Tu te balades tout seul dans une ville où ta vie pourrait être supprimé en moins d'une seconde ? questionna sérieusement Ethan.**

**\- Tu croyais que j'allai rester sur place ? Non, je connais l'adresse du loft. Tu me passes le code, je rentre et on découvre où est passé Stilinski, déclara sèchement l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse.**

**Scott échangea un regard avec Malia et Lydia, il hocha de la tête et Lydia lui conseilla :**

**\- Dépêche-toi alors !**

**Jackson l'aurait remercié en temps normal de s'inquiéter pour lui mais son esprit était bien ailleurs et se centrait sur une toute autre personne.**

**\- T'inquiètes, j'ai pas mal de choses à dire à Stilinski et je ne crois pas que je veuille me faire embrocher par des psycho aujourd'hui, fit Jackson en raccrochant."**

**Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment vous allez ? J'espère que ça va, que les lectures telles que les fanfictions égaillent vos journées et vos nuits. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Pour julie-deoliveira : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ce second couple t'ait surprise. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. **

**Merci à lesaccrosdelamerceri : Réconciliation particulière entre ses deux-là, n'est-ce pas ? Merci encore pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 13: Aveux avant de disparaître **

Bien des heures plus tard, chacun de leur côté, Stiles et Scott se réveillèrent à une heure précoce. Tous les deux dans un lit en compagnie d'un jeune homme avachi et nu encore dans un profond sommeil, ils se disaient être les plus chanceux au monde mais aussi qu'il fallait ne pas garder cela pour soi. Parce que s'il ne le disait pas à leur meilleur ami, ce dernier ne le lui pardonnerai pas une telle cachotterie.

Alors quand Jackson ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il était seul dans la maison Stilinski avec un unique mot de la part de Stiles lui disant qu'il était parti en mission d'urgence, qu'il devait faire super gaffe à son père qui rentrait à huit heures. L'ancien joueur de lacrosse était à peine réveillé qu'il devait lire l'écriture hâtive et illisible de Stiles, ce dernier n'avait heureusement pas écrit un pavé littéraire comme il en avait l'habitude.

Mais peut-être que pour le jeune homme, son hyperactivité diminuait avec l'âge et les médicaments ? Jackson se frotta les yeux en relisant mainte fois le message, il n'aurait jamais pensé se réveiller seul. La logique aurait été le cas contraire à son goût mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour Stiles.

Durant ce temps à quelques maisons de celle des Stilinski, dans celle de Scott, une absence aussi se fit sentir pour le jeune lycanthrope bouclé quand ce dernier émergea à cause de quelques rayons de soleil têtus et indiscrets. Quand le blondinet leva les yeux sur la place encore chaude où aurait dû se trouver le chef de meute, il y vit également un message écrit. Le lycanthrope attrapa en quatrième vitesse le mot en se relevant sur les coudes alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter de l'absence du jeune homme à ses côtés. Le message disait que Scott était désolé d'être parti sans le lui dire en personne mais il y avait une urgence avec Stiles.

C'était vrai, chacun des deux anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills étaient partis sur la pointe des pieds de leur maison après s'être habillés rapidement alors qu'ils se disaient par texto de se retrouver quelque part pour discuter. Stiles avait lancé l'initiative mais Scott était sur le point de faire pareil. Les deux frères de cœur avaient filé hors de leur maison en étant désolé de laisser Isaac pour le premier et Jackson pour le second.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? avait demandé Scott en voyant Stiles débarquer à leur point de rendez-vous dans la garage derrière le cabinet de vétérinaire.

Stiles venait de descendre de sa Jeep et Scott y était venu à pied mais d'une marche rapide.

\- Pas mal de choses, avoua Stiles avec une grimace hilare et étonnée en même temps. Mais toi ?

\- La même chose, t'imagine pas !

Le brun émit un rire nerveux alors que le lycanthrope se rapprochait de lui pour se poser sur le capot du véhicule. Scott arrêta de sourire quand l'odeur omniprésente et forte de Jackson se fit sentir tout autour de son meilleur ami et Stiles, lui, continua de rire en voyant sans grande peine l'immense suçon que Scott arborait sur son cou. Ce dernier n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps de se regarder dans une glace en quittant la maison.

\- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir passé une excellente soirée, rigola le fils du Shérif.

Scott retrouva son sourire, Stiles n'avait donc pas envie de jouer au devinette et de faire perdurer le suspense à sens unique vu ses super-pouvoirs de loup-garou. C'était mieux, pensa Scott.

\- En effet.

\- On ne peut qu'aimer quelqu'un quand on le déteste après tout ce temps à penser à lui, cita Stiles en se penchant en arrière en un soupir.

\- Je savais déjà que je l'aimais beaucoup, avoua à voix basse le chef de meute.

Le fils du Shérif se redressa aussitôt en entendant une telle nouvelle, ses yeux étaient écarquillés au limite du possible et Scott avait les joues écarlates vivant un vrai malaise.

\- Comment s'est possible ? Tu m'as caché d'autres trucs dans ce genre ?

\- C'était la galère, tu venais de sortir d'une passe horrible et Allison avec Aiden étaient morts. Isaac partait pour Paris et quand il est allé à l'aéroport, je l'ai accompagné comme tu sais.

\- T'es revenu dépité, non ? se souvint Stiles en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Il m'avait dit que c'était elle ou moi. C'était pas la première fois qu'il me le disait mais je venais enfin de la comprendre quand j'ai vu son avion s'envoler, expliqua Scott en se passant une main sur le visage encore débraillé.

\- Il t'aimait mais Allison aussi. Il était mitigé et comme… Allison était… décédée, il comprenait en quelque sorte que son amour pour toi était toujours là et aussi puissant, saisit Stiles en se redressant en tailleur sur le capot de sa Jeep.

Scott hocha de la tête, il voyait très bien que Stiles acceptait totalement et le chef de meute avait été sûr que jamais son frère de cœur l'aurait rejeté pour aimer quelqu'un du même sexe de lui. En même temps quand ton meilleur ami de galère depuis la maternelle est bisexuel, comment il pourrait le détester pour être comme lui ?

\- Donc Isaac, notre petit louveteau, est bi ? Et tu as couché avec lui ?

Stiles ne le faisait pas par mille chemins et les joues ainsi que les oreilles de Scott devinrent aussi lumineuses que des guirlandes de Noël. Stiles éclata de rire et serra ses mains entre elles en les secouant comme un fou.

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Scott en baissant les yeux.

Il déglutit fortement quand Stiles tourna délicatement sa tête en direction de son visage, bouche-bé et grands yeux ouverts. Il était estomaqué, Scott était clairement un dominant bien au-delà du fait qu'il soit un lycanthrope mais d'apprendre que ce n'était pas totalement lui qui avait mené la danse, il ne s'y était pas préparé.

\- On a un peu mélangé les rôles au fil de la nuit, ajouta Scott pour arrêter de le voir cogiter mentalement.

\- C'était bien ?

Scott soupira face au manque de filtre du brun et secoua la tête en lui demandant :

\- Et toi, tu dis quoi de Jackson ? Bon, au lit ?

\- Carrément, fit sans hésiter le jeune homme avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi, moi, je réponds à ta question. Tu veux pas partager tes expériences, égoïste !

Il fit semblant de faire la moue avant de redevenir sérieux et de demander :

\- Tu penses quoi du fait que ce soit Jackson ?

Le latino sentit un léger tremblement dans ses cordes vocales, Stiles pensait que Scott allait lui dire de trouver mieux mais Scott était sûr que Jackson n'aurait jamais été aussi loin avec le jeune homme pour ensuite le planter sans bonté de cœur.

\- Je crois que Jackson a changé et que tu devrais essayé quelque chose avec lui, fit sérieusement le loup-garou.

\- Tu le pensais bi, toi ? demanda Stiles en se pinçant les lèvres, pensif.

\- On change dans la vie que ce soit en amitié, en amour, de ville, de métier alors je trouve que je n'ai rien à dire, narra Scott en observant le ciel changé de couleur.

Tout changeait, le changement était constant alors la surprise l'était tout autant. Stiles siffla face à la beauté de la phrase.

\- T'as pas du tout tort, répondit l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills en hochant un peu de la tête. Jackson me semblait tellement loin et impossible, Lydia était belle et brillante. Je l'ai sincèrement aimée mais ce n'était pas comme j'ai pu le ressentir ensuite avec Jackson.

\- Je demande pas des justifications, rigola Scott. Jackson a le droit d'aimer qui il veut, comme toi et moi.

\- Et Isaac, compléta le fils du shérif en un rictus amusé.

\- Et lui aussi, répéta son meilleur ami.

Un silence dura une minute où les deux frères de cœur regardèrent le ciel avant que Stiles dise qu'il voulait vraiment que tout se passe bien parce qu'il voulait croire en cette relation débutante avec Jackson. Scott pensait exactement la même chose. Les deux se dirent qu'il fallait mieux renter chercher justement les deux loups-garous au centre de leur discussion pour se rendre au loft des Hale. Il fallait vérifier l'existence de Theo, Liam et Hayden aussi.

Jackson avait fini par s'habiller et quand il entendit un bruit de clé dans la porte d'entrée, il comprit que c'était le père de Stiles qui rentrait, il eut le temps de vérifier que le salon, la cuisine dont Jackson avait débarrassé le verre brisé de la veille pour ensuite s'échapper par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles en un bond agile. Le Kanima se disait que Stiles ne laisserait jamais passé une journée tranquille, il secoua son pantalon avant de revenir vers le devant de la maison en regardant si le père du jeune homme brun pouvait le voir ou non.

Le jeune lycanthrope reçut un message de la part de Stiles qui lui demandait où il se trouvait pour savoir où venir le chercher puisque Stiles était parti avec la Jeep comme avait pu le remarquer Jackson par l'absence du véhicule culte de l'hyperactif. Stiles devait les amener au loft pour une réunion et éviter de mettre le loup-garou en danger dans une maison civile pas assez sécurisée comparé à l'appartement du centre-ville. Jackson lui répondit qu'il était devant sa maison parce que son père était arrivé mais il ne s'était pas fait attrapé. Stiles avait répondu aussitôt qu'il arrivait dans deux minutes.

Le problème fut que dix minutes plus tard, personne. Quinze minutes, Stiles n'était toujours pas là et Jackson commençait franchement à s'énerver en tapotant fâcheusement le sol. Le Kanima se disait que ce n'était pas le genre de Stiles. Un vent de panique rare l'attint aussitôt, il eut le temps de saisir son téléphone et de contacter Scott qui était sûrement la personne qui saurait le mieux où se trouvait son meilleur ami.

\- Jackson ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Stiles, tu l'as encore énervé ?

\- Non, Stiles n'est pas là. Il n'est pas revenu à la maison, il m'a laissé un mot et j'ai reçu un message de sa part il y a presque vingt minutes comme quoi il arriverait devant chez lui dans deux minutes. Il serait pas avec toi ?

\- Non, je suis déjà au loft. On vous attend justement, fit le chef de meute d'une voix inquiète.

Jackson fronça les sourcils, le stress s'amplifia tout de suite. Ce n'était pas bon signe que Scott ne sache pas pourquoi Stiles n'était pas là.

\- Ils foutent quoi ?

Jackson entendit la voix ironique de Peter à l'autre bout du téléphone, il aurait bien voulu l'étrangler de toutes ses forces si le vieux fou s'était trouvé juste à côté de lui. Ses poings se serrèrent sur le champ alors que Peter continua d'en rajouter une couche :

\- Stiles l'a encore trop noyé de paroles et Jackson a franchi la limite que personne n'avait osé ?

Scott voyait la tournure de la situation empirer, Lydia lui demanda de le mettre en haut-parleur pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il se passait.

\- Jackson n'est pas avec Stiles, il l'attend devant chez lui, lui apprit le chef de meute.

Le visage de la Banshee devint blanc comme un linge, elle arracha le téléphone des mains de Scott et le mit aussitôt sous haut-parleur que tout le monde aillant appris l'absence de l'hyperactif se rapprochèrent du duo d'anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills. Toute la meute était à l'écoute, Scott était très inquiet et Lydia prit donc le contrôle de la situation.

\- Stiles est avec vous ? Parce que j'étais censé l'attendre et comme par hasard, il n'est jamais venu. Si c'est une putain de blague, je lui promets de faire un massacre, se répéta Jackson en s'énervant.

\- Il n'est pas venu ici, Jackson, l'informa Lydia d'une voix blanche.

Jackson croyait dur comme fer Lydia, il avala durement sa salive.

\- Stiles n'est pas revenu te chercher ? s'inquiéta Scott.

\- Non !

Un silence se fit avant que le jeune lycanthrope et ancien capitaine de lacrosse ne comprenne quelque chose après avoir échangé ces mots avec le meilleur ami de Stiles.

\- Attends, c'était toi l'urgence ? réagit Jackson.

Tout le monde autour de Scott ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, Isaac était le seul à saisir quelque chose et encore, Scott ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé de la raison pour laquelle il était allé discuter avec Stiles. Il lui avait quand même avoué que Stiles et Jackson avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Le blondinet comprenait donc mieux la haine et la panique dans la voix du Kanima.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Que t'as dit Stiles et quand ?

\- Il m'a appelé pour savoir où j'étais et qu'il allait me chercher pour m'amener au loft en sécurité. C'était il y a vingt minutes, fit Jackson en serrant sa mâchoire au maximum.

\- Tu nous dis ça seulement maintenant ? s'exaspéra Malia en roulant des yeux.

\- Je pensais que Stiles se foutait de moi. Au départ, enfin. Stiles ne m'aurait pas fait attendre alors que je me trouve en plein milieu d'une zone de guerre surnaturelle.

\- T'es où, là ? demanda Liam qui se trouvait à gauche de Scott, Theo derrière lui alors qu'Hayden les évitait comme la peste, à l'opposé d'eux.

Scott essayait de ne pas flipper mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Je suis en direction du Jungle, leur apprit le jeune homme qui avait quitté la maison Stilinski depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Tu te balades tout seul dans une ville où ta vie pourrait être supprimé en moins d'une seconde ? questionna sérieusement Ethan.

\- Tu croyais que j'allai rester sur place ? Non, je connais l'adresse du loft. Tu me passes le code, je rentre et on découvre où est passé Stilinski, déclara sèchement l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse.

Scott échangea un regard avec Malia et Lydia, il hocha de la tête et Lydia lui conseilla :

\- Dépêche-toi alors !

Jackson l'aurait remercié en temps normal de s'inquiéter pour lui mais son esprit était bien ailleurs et se centrait sur une toute autre personne.

\- T'inquiètes, j'ai pas mal de choses à dire à Stilinski et je ne crois pas que je veuille me faire embrocher par des psycho aujourd'hui, fit Jackson en raccrochant.

Les choses étaient claires mais tout le monde commençait à se demander où était passée l'une des personnes aillant voulu tous les rassembler avec tant d'insistance face à l'imminente menace constante des chasseurs. Jackson avait entièrement raison sur le fait que Stiles ne pourrait l'avoir abandonné alors que sa tête valait de l'or dans cette ville grouillant de chasseurs qui auraient été ravis d'attraper une telle prise en pleine journée.

Non, l'absence de Stiles était vraiment inquiétante. L'arrivée de tous les membres de la meute s'était passée plutôt bien, c'était trop beau pour durer et c'était Stiles qui venait de payer le prix fort. C'était ce que la majorité des membres présents dans l'appartement des Hale pensant.

**TADA ! Stiles, où es-tu ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, l'action est pour bientôt. Je me suis décidée à vous laisser désormais un petit résumé à chaque fin de chapitre, je suis gentille je sais... **

**"Sa voix tranchante fit trembler les jeunes gens dans le loft. Personne n'avait souhaité cela pour le jeune homme, il avait déjà assez souffert et en plus, il prenait des risques constamment pour eux mais c'était lui, l'humain de la meute, celui qui cherchait toujours à leur sauver les fesses par tous les moyens et qui avait en partie décidé de les faire venir à Beacon Hills qui se retrouvait sur le pilori, en danger de mort ou menacé d'une quelconque manière. Il était encore brisé à l'intérieur et être torturé par des chasseurs alors que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait se trouvaient en danger désormais, personne ne savait combien de temps l'hyperactif brun allait tenir pour eux.**

**\- Scott, nous avons quelques questions puisque votre ami ici présent ne souhaite pas nous en donner les réponses."**

**Un petit avant-goût de ce qui va se passer dans les prochains épisodes, excusez-moi, chapitres. J'espère que vous voir toujours au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Vos commentaires sont mes petits rayons de soleil, n'oubliez pas. Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. **

**Merci à julie-deoliveira pour ton commentaire, l'action arrive enfin ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant.**

**Merci aussi, lesaccrosdelamerceri, la tempête décrit plutôt bien ce qu'il va se passer en effet ! Mais est-ce que c'est réellement la fin ? Qui sait ce qui va arriver désormais... **

**PlumdeSorbier**

**Chapitre 14: Torture **

Jackson débarqua complètement en rage au loft des Hale, ses yeux luisaient discrètement dans une teinte bleutée, Lydia commençait à se poser des questions sur la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme se comporte ainsi. Le loup-garou ferma la porte sans se soucier des oreilles des membres de la meute mais son cœur s'arrêta ainsi que sa respiration lorsque le téléphone dans les mains de Scott se mit à vibrer. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le chef de meute. Ce dernier déglutit, ce n'était pas Stiles et il leur fit comprendre avec un signe négative de la tête. Il montra le téléphone à Lydia et Malia, c'était un appel anonyme qu'il ne reconnaissait.

\- Tu attends le dégel ? demanda Jackson en arrivant à la hauteur d'Ethan.

Ce dernier plissa des yeux quand son ami vint vers lui, le lycanthrope savait très bien qu'il devait encore porter l'odeur persistante de Stiles sur lui mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

\- C'est mauvais, souffla Lydia.

\- C'est qui ? fit Liam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est marqué anonyme, lui apprit Malia.

\- Ce sont ces putains de chasseurs, je suis sûr, fit Cora, les mains sur les hanches. Décroche avant qu'ils se lassent, je veux savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent !

Scott grimaça avant de dire à tout le monde de se taire et mit le haut-parleur pour que tout le monde puisse entendre le futur échange vocal. Jackson était en rogne, il voulait arracher l'appareil des mains du meilleur ami de Stiles et crier sa rage à ceux qui avaient osé prendre Stiles. Parce qu'il ne voyait que ça pour comprendre l'absence du jeune ancien joueur de lacrosse.

\- McCall, siffla une voix que la majorité reconnut en moins de deux seconde.

C'était Monroe en personne qui leur parlait. Vu la tête d'un grand nombre, ceux qui n'avaient pas vécu le début des tortures faites par la chasseuse surent tout de suite que c'était elle et rien qu'à sa voix désagréable, des crocs et des griffes apparurent instinctivement un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle, non ?

\- Vous avez pris Stiles, lâchez-le ! s'énerva Scott en serrant des poings.

Un rire cruel se fit entendre, Jackson se mordit les lèvres pour retenir sa rogne à l'intérieur de lui sous les yeux suspicieux de Lydia.

\- En effet, nous avons Stiles. Il est une cible facile comparé à tes amis, ces monstres.

Tout le monde vit sa rage augmenté de secondes en secondes. Stiles était peut-être humain donc pas avec autant de défense que les loups-garous, les chimères ou les Banshees mais il restait que le jeune hyperactif brun avait déjà été pris à part pour faire indirectement du mal à la meute. Avec le Nogitsune, lors des manipulations de Theo avant sa rédemption, lorsqu'il a été oublié durant la Chasse Sauvage… Il devait être en colère, se débattre et tous imaginait sa haine.

\- Nous avons besoin d'information, continua la chasseuse.

Chacun pouvait voir dans sa tête un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres de la jeune femme démoniaque.

\- Mais votre ami n'est pas d'humeur à partager ses connaissances.

Tout le monde était content et fier que leur ami ne se laisse pas faire face aux chasseurs, il avait autant de mépris et de colère envers eux que les membres surnaturels de la meute. Jackson exprima un rictus de contentement malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais quand je ne reçois pas ce que je veux, Scott ?

Ce dernier serra ses poings, ses jointures blanchirent tandis qu'il contrecarrait sa mâchoire pour se retenir d'agresser verbalement la jeune femme. Lydia et Malia étaient dans le même état que le loup-garou, la rouquine était vraiment inquiète. Son pouls augmenta rapidement, elle ne souhaitait pas crier une autre fois la mort d'une personne qu'elle aimait, elle ne voulait pas annoncer la mort de Stiles à cause de la connerie horrible des chasseurs.

\- La torture si tu voulais une réponse mais je pense que tu le savais déjà.

Sa voix tranchante fit trembler les jeunes gens dans le loft. Personne n'avait souhaité cela pour le jeune homme, il avait déjà assez souffert et en plus, il prenait des risques constamment pour eux mais c'était lui, l'humain de la meute, celui qui cherchait toujours à leur sauver les fesses par tous les moyens et qui avait en partie décidé de les faire venir à Beacon Hills qui se retrouvait sur le pilori, en danger de mort ou menacé d'une quelconque manière. Il était encore brisé à l'intérieur et être torturé par des chasseurs alors que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait se trouvaient en danger désormais, personne ne savait combien de temps l'hyperactif brun allait tenir pour eux.

\- Scott, nous avons quelques questions puisque votre ami ici présent ne souhaite pas nous en donner les réponses.

Stiles tenait donc toujours sa langue, tout le monde était fier, étonné ou inquiet à son sujet.

\- Qui sont les renforts que vous avez décidé de faire venir à Beacon Hills ?

Ceux concernés s'échangèrent un regard paniqué à l'idée de finir embrocher par ses psychopathes d'un nouveau genre. Jackson commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que Stiles avait pu se jouer de lui alors qu'en vérité, il aurait certainement pu essayer quelque chose pour éviter qu'il se retrouve kidnappé par ses fous pour se faire torturer. Le lycanthrope aurait pu le sauver, il s'en voulait tellement.

\- Nous avons aussi une vidéo pour vous, elle devrait déjà t'être envoyée, je me trompe ?

La voix glaciale et insupportable de Monroe les réveilla de leurs pensées, chacun fronça les sourcils quand Scott rapprocha son téléphone de ses yeux pour voir si elle avait dit vrai et son teint pâlit aussitôt en découvrant en effet un onglet dans ses nouveaux messages. Tout le monde avança vers le chef de meute, Lydia et Malia.

\- Tu devrais la partager avec tes amis, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de découvrir le contenu avec toi.

Cette touche d'ironie était totalement mal placée de leur point de vue. Scott n'attendit pas longtemps pour cliquer sur le lien et se tourna afin que tout le monde puisse voir en même temps que lui. Jackson sentit la panique monter le temps que la vidéo charge.

Le temps s'arrêta pour eux quand tout devint net, l'image qui se trouvait devant eux leur glaça le sang, les veines, leur cœur, leurs membres en entier. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune Banshee rousse alors qu'elle plaçait sa main sur sa bouche. C'était Stiles que tout le monde découvrait devant les yeux ébahis, un Stiles mortifié, torturé jusqu'à la moelle, à peine conscient et en sang dont les bras étaient suspendus à une poutre d'un sous-sol.

Certainement du bunker où les chasseurs gardaient leur armurerie de psychopathes. La tête de Stiles était penchée légèrement en avant sur la droite, on ne pouvait pas passer à côté des hématomes rouges et des yeux écarlates complètement gonflés et ensanglantés. Les lèvres de Stiles étaient coupées, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui percer chaque parcelle de ses lèvres avec aiguille à coudre ou bien pire. Ce n'était pas tout, ses bras étaient marqués de bleus et de traits étranges que Scott eut peur de connoter le fait que ce soient des barres de fer, des fouets ou de la torture par électricité. Son frère de cœur était dans un état lui donnant envie de vomir et de commettre des meurtres.

Les cheveux de Stiles était trempé, les gens doutaient de la provenance de toute cette humidité que ce soit naturelle ou si cela faisait partie du plan de torture comme avait pu le vivre Theo ainsi que les défunts membres de la meute de Satomi alors que la chimère était revenue en ville après la Chasse Sauvage. Scott manqua de lâcher son téléphone tellement il était effondré par l'état de Stiles, Jackson voulait massacrer son poing contre un mur alors que Lydia n'osait bouger d'un centimètre ou entrouvrir ses lèvres. Tout le monde était dépité, brisé par cette vision d'horreur. La respiration irrégulière et le regard trouble, flou et les yeux à peine ouverts de Stiles ne les aidaient pas.

\- Les prochains si nous n'avons pas plus d'informations, seront Corey et Mason, fit la voix horrible de Monroe qui brisa le silence.

Les deux concernés sursautèrent en entendant leur prénom, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour alors que le meilleur ami de Liam vit son petit-ami disparaitre à moitié dans le décor par panique. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule en lui promettant que cela n'arriverait jamais avec lui à ses côtés, Corey revint à nouveau entièrement mais sa peur, elle, resta présente. Scott les regarda, désolé et toujours aussi inquiet et malheureux pour son meilleur ami et frère de cœur.

Tous les membres de la meute pensaient que cela allait enfin s'arrêter quand Scott découvrit un second envoi concernant des photos, il cliqua avec rage dessus et le chef de la meute apprit que toutes les arrivées et sorties avec été scrutées au loin par les chasseurs. Le fait d'avoir placés leurs renforts à l'arrière où se trouvait les vitres teintées avait sauvé plus d'un de se faire identifier par ces psychopathes. Sur chacune des images capturées, on pouvait y voir soit la tête de Stiles, soit celle de Lydia ou Malia. Les seuls à ne pas se trouver sur les images étaient les Hale et Hayden. Les chasseurs s'étaient principalement centrés sur des personnes de la meute qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Stiles se trouvait sur quasiment toutes les images. Il y en avait de l'aéroport, sur la route, dans la ville de Beacon Hills.

C'est à ce moment que le poing de Liam se fracassa contre un mur. Tout le monde n'arrivait pas à retenir sa rage, Theo lui demanda s'il s'était fait mal, Liam fit non de la tête mais sa colère elle restait présente. Le pire vint quand l'appel prit fin par un bruit sonore distinctif et que le chef de meute reçut un message écrit suivant les photos et la vidéo. Le cœur de Scott fit un raté ce que tout le monde excepté Mason entendirent avec inquiétude.

\- Si je me rends pas, Monroe fera tué Stiles. Mais aussi Corey et Mason.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent, terrifiés à l'idée de mourir mais aussi terrorisés pour leur ami. Jackson se tordit la nuque de colère alors que Lydia relisait une énième fois le message. Dans tous les cas, leur meute serait perdante. Sauver Stiles, ils le voulaient tous mais cela signifiait donner Scott, que ce dernier se fasse tuer et cela voudrait dire la chute émotionnelle et croissante de la meute par le décès de leur alpha.

L'autre cas était que Stiles ainsi que Corey et Mason se feraient tués, les deux derniers se feraient atteindre par les chasseurs. Ceux qui aveint déjà confrontés Monroe par le passé étaient certaines que même en gardant le meilleur ami de Liam et son petit-ami dans l'appartement des Hale ne les permettrait pas de rester en sécurité face à leur menace.

\- Je dois me rendre, Stiles est trop important, fit Scott d'un ton décidé.

Jackson ne savait pas si le jeune homme était stupide, suicidaire ou héroïque. Les trois en mêmes temps, était-ce possible ? Il trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir agir, de ramener Stiles vers ses bras. Sa nervosité ne passa pas inaperçue chez Lydia alors que tous les autres débattaient sur ce que venait de dire le chef de meute et meilleur ami de Stiles.

Corey se refermait contre lui-même alors que Mason lui promettait que rien n'allait le leur arriver, Liam lui disait la même chose. Derek et Peter voulaient faire retrouver la raison à Scott alors que Malia proposait de les attaquer sur le champ. Les autres ne savaient pas comment arrêter ce remue-ménage pour arriver à une meilleure solution trouvée par une idée de groupe et non, des pulsions incongrues. Isaac ne voulait pas perdre Scott alors qu'il venait de le trouver, il ne comptait pas le perdre aussi vite et de cette manière. Cela lui rappelait trop le sort vécu par Allison.

Lydia se glissa en direction de son ancien petit-ami du lycée et ce dernier la regarda à peine tellement sa colère prenait toute son attention. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et Jackson réagit à peine. La jeune femme rousse lui souffla donc à l'oreille en espérant que tellement les autres pensaient ou parlaient fort qu'ils n'allaient pas entendre sa question :

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stiles hier ?

Cette fois, la Banshee obtint une réaction plus que satisfaisante à son goût. Jackson se réveilla aussitôt, se tourna brusquement vers la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment une réponse, bras croisés en le dévisageant. Elle ne se ferait pas dupée, elle. Jackson le savait parfaitement, elle n'avait jamais été stupide et encore moins, aujourd'hui. Il grimaça et observa les autres se batailler comme des enfants, signe qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Lydia allait reposer sa question quand Jackson lui dit :

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

Elle roula des yeux et lui répondit qu'elle voulait savoir quelle relation il avait avec Stiles. Jackson déglutit douloureusement parce que lui-même ne savait pas vraiment. Ils avaient couché ensemble une fois et ils n'avaient pas pu parler ensuite vu que Stiles s'était fait attrapé puis torturé par les chasseurs. Jackson afficha une mine triste que Lydia analysa. Il était triste, peiné, inquiet et toutes ses émotions prouvaient à elles seules que le loup-garou avait changé, qu'il n'était plus si égoïste et que sa vision du jeune hyperactif n'était plus du tout la même que quand les deux étaient des lycéens sur le terrain de lacrosse.

\- C'est compliqué, bredouilla le lycanthrope sans la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais c'était une réponse qui suffit à la Banshee, elle arriva à voir ce que ses mots cachaient derrière cette litote et ces espaces vides.

\- Pas besoin de dire plus, je te comprends, lui fit la jeune femme en lui caressant le bras avec un sourire compatissant.

Avec étonnement, Jackson commença à retrouver un tiers de son calme grâce à Lydia. Lui trouvait un peu de calme mais de l'autre côté de la pièce, quelqu'un d'autre, au contraire, n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à diminuer sa rage qui ébullitionnait son corps tout entier. Liam bouillonnait de colère, ses doigts mutaient doucement en griffes et ses dents devenaient des crocs acérés.

Jackson observa la scène de loin, il se disait que Liam devait quand même avoir un certain lien avec Stiles pour arriver à un tel comportement. Lydia lui apprit que Stiles avait été présent pour Liam quand Scott l'a mordu et que Stiles a énormément agi pour l'ensemble de la meute, il était un point essentiel à la survie de cette troupe atypique. Jackson apprit également qu'il était atteint d'un trouble intermittent de l'attention mais que cela faisait longtemps que le jeune lycanthrope n'avait pas eu de crises. En partie grâce à Stiles qui plus est.

Les deux jeunes anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills regardèrent de loin Theo s'approcher prudemment du Bêta de Scott et poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de Liam en lui demandant de se calmer. Scott et le reste avaient arrêté de parler à tout-va et d'exposer des théories sans queue-ni-tête. Hayden dédaignait essayer de ne pas les regarder aussi mais la rage que Liam exposait à la vue de tous la troublait beaucoup. La chimère brune se serra contre le dos de Liam en lui détendant les épaules tout en récitant des mots en espérant que son petit-ami se détende.

C'était à ce moment que Jackson fut certain que Liam et Theo formaient un couple. Pas officiel comme Mason et Corey mais plutôt une liaison depuis l'arrivée de son ex-petite-amie Hayden. Les autres devaient le savoir parce qu'ils ne démontraient aucune réaction face à ce comportement très fusionnel et tactile. Tout ce qui ne s'était pas trouvé à Beacon Hills ses derniers mois ne semblaient pas être au courant de cette relation entre eux. Bien qu'Hayden par Liam en personne et Peter de son instinct bien plus futé qu'il ne le paraissait, les autres l'avaient très vite compris. Jackson se disait qu'il voulait vivre lui aussi de telles choses avec Stiles.

Il était décidé à le ramener en un morceau et en vie quand Liam s'excusa auprès de la meute, calmé pour le moment et remerciait la chimère d'un regard plus que brillant. Oui, il fallait absolument ramener Stiles à la maison et que ces chasseurs payent leur terrible erreur de s'être attaquer au jeune homme.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le petit extrait comme promis est juste là: **

**"- Stiles ! cria le Kanima en tapant à la porte.**

**Un silence de plusieurs secondes lui fit écho, sa pression sanguine augmenta dangereusement. Il sentait l'odeur de Stiles alors Jackson se centra sur le pouls du jeune homme hyperactif. Ce dernier était si faible qu'il brisa le cœur de l'ancien petit-ami de Lydia.**

**\- Stiles ! se permit de crier à nouveau Jackson."**

**Oui, ce petit extrait vous laisse sur votre faim. Je suis trop cruelle ! Mais je vous dis rendez-vous à la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qu'il va se passer avec notre Stilinski favori. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ainsi que votre famille. J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri : je suis un peu mitigée par ton commentaire. Horrible chapitre ? Cela voulait dire qu'il était horriblement tragique ou mauvais ? J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à toi. **

**Merci à julie-deoliveira pour ton commentaire : je suis vraiment contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Jackson se rend compte de certaines choses, c'est vrai. Les trois couples de cette histoire, j'ai adoré les écrire dans cette fiction alors que ça te plaise, je suis vraiment contente. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi, bonne lecture à toi !**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 15: Vengeance**

C'était dans la colère la plus sauvage et refoulée que la meute commença à monter un plan pour ramener le fils du Shérif en vie au loft des Hale sans que Mason et Corey soient mis en danger mais également que Scott n'en vienne pas à donner sa vie pour celle de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. Justement, le chef de meute s'était résigné à contacter Chris à cause de l'ampleur de la situation, le latino avait demandé que ce soit Isaac qui le fasse. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité une seconde et avait appelé le chasseur sur son téléphone.

Quand ce dernier arriva au loft, Isaac lui avait déjà expliqué la situation et il était en accord avec les autres : il était hors de question que Stiles devienne une victime de ses fous surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien pour eux tous. Il fut un peu étonné de revoir Jackson, Ethan et tous les Hale dans la même pièce mais ne fit pas de commentaires, il y avait une chose bien plus importante sur le feu.

Scott le remercia d'avoir fait si vite et ils mirent en place tous ensemble un plan de sauvetage. Le père d'Allison mettait en avant son réseau de chasseurs pour savoir qui pourraient être présents dans les différents bunkers qu'ils avaient à Beacon Hills. La meute s'était mise d'accord que pour que Stiles soit gardé enfermé en plus d'être torturé ainsi en moins d'une heure, le bunker devait être assez proche du centre-ville et de la maison de l'hyperactif. Ils avaient restreint une partie de la ville pour les recherches à l'aide d'un plan satellite.

L'ancien capitaine de lacrosse et chef de meute allait se rendre en apparence seul sur un lieu de rencontre qu'il allait imposé aux chasseurs et qui serait un endroit en bordure de ville à un endroit pas trop éloigné ni trop proche de la zone qu'ils passaient au peigne fin en espérant trouver le fameux bunker où les chasseurs gardaient Stiles.

Il était aussi important de garder en sécurité le meilleur ami de Liam et Corey qui pourraient se trouver être victimes à leur tour d'un kidnapping durant le face à face opposant Scott aux chasseurs. Liam avait voulu rester avec ses amis, Theo ne se voyant pas rester seul avec Hayden avait décidé d'accompagner son petit-ami. Scott et Malia décidèrent tout de même que les Hale allaient rester au loft avec deux jeunes lycéens et la chimère. Le reste se chargerait de se battre contre les chasseurs et ramener Stiles à l'appartement des Hale.

Mais avant tout cela, la jeune Banshee rousse devait trouver exactement le lieu où était gardé prisonnier Stiles. Scott avait voulu prévenir le shérif mais la jeune femme rousse lui avait juré que la situation allait empirer si on lui apprenait la disparition de son fils, ils le préviendraient qu'une fois retrouvé. Le loup-garou avait voulu argumenter auprès d'elle mais Lydia avait coupé court la discussion en demandant du silence pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur le plan satellite et la feuille blanche en face d'elle. Scott avait soupiré avant de s'asseoir mine triste et inquiète sur un des canapés de la pièce.

C'était donc l'équipe de Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Malia et Hayden qui fut appelée à faire le plus grand du plan en allant sortir leur ami de cette cave gardée par les chasseurs psychopathes. Scott envoya le message en vitesse alors que tout le monde autour de lui se préparait à affronter l'ennemi avec détermination. Lydia restait quand même très en recul, inquiète et silencieuse. Si on lui posait une question, la jeune femme rousse s'adressait à la personne avec une toute petite voix. Jackson et Isaac tentèrent de le réconforter mais les deux se trouvaient également dans le même état que la Banshee.

L'ancienne petite-amie de Jackson ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami et confident, Jackson ne voulait pas perdre la personne qui pourrait devenir le point d'ancrage de son existence et son amant, Isaac ne voulait pas paniquer mais Scott pouvait y laisser sa peau et donc il perdrai son amant lui aussi. Le jeune loup-garou blond observa de loin justement Scott être sur son téléphone, il ne montrait plus autant de stress et d'anxiété qu'il y a peu.

Le jeune lycanthrope blond bouclé mettait cela sur le fait que le fils de Mélissa McCall cachait ses véritables émotions sous un masque de confiance en soi. L'ancien joueur de lacrosse hésitait à venir demander s'il voulait de l'aide ou quelque chose mais le plus important était Stiles et sans le jeune hyperactif, Scott serait perdu pour toujours. Isaac le vit ranger son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste et le chef de meute se tourna vers les membres en attente de nouvelles.

\- Ils ont accepté le lieu, le plan commence dès maintenant. L'équipe de sauvetage, c'est à vous d'y aller. Dans dix minutes, je pars. Liam, Mason, je vous laisse les commandes des caméras et contact radio.

\- Compris, fit le jeune Bêta en hochant de la tête.

Isaac passa devant lui avec un léger sourire de soutien auquel Scott répondit avec soulagement. Il avait besoin de la présence du jeune loup-garou même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de reparler ou de rester l'un proche de l'autre. Scott eut un léger pincement au cœur quand il vit Isaac partir avec les autres et disparaitre derrière la lourde porte du loft. Il pensa à Allison quand elle avait voulu sauver Stiles du Nogitsune et du fait que cela ressemblait tellement à cet évènement, Scott se pinça les lèvres nerveusement.

\- T'inquiètes pas, fit Ethan en venant vers lui.

L'ancien Bêta de Derek avait senti le stress du chef de meute et avait vite réussi à comprendre un peu près la raison de la nervosité de Scott. Le jeune loup-garou venu de France voulait le rassurer autant que se rassurer lui.

\- Cela ne se passera pas comme pour le Nogitsune, tout est différent.

\- Tout est différent mais tellement pareil, souffla Scott. On s'attaque à lui pour nous atteindre, les gens que j'apprécie décider de se battre et possiblement se sacrifier pour le sauver.

\- On est beaucoup plus nombreux et le Nogitsune était beaucoup plus fort et dangereux que ses chasseurs, lui jura l'ancien petit-ami de Danny.

Le jeune chef de meute essaya de le croire et soupira en passant rapidement sa main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller. Ethan lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et partit rejoindre les autres qui s'occupaient déjà à partir des caméras de surveillance. Scott se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée de l'appartement et d'où le meilleur ami de Stiles se trouvait, le jeune lycanthrope vit une dernière fois la troupe de sauvetage partir ramener le jeune hyperactif brun.

Ce fut avec une pression infernale sur les épaules que l'équipe de sauvetage quitta le bâtiment surprotégé pour la cave où se trouvait enfermé le jeune hyperactif brun. Jackson était celui qui était le plus nerveux d'entre tous, Lydia était la seule à savoir réellement pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait dans un tel état. La Banshee à la chevelure de feu tenta de le soutenir comme elle pouvait tandis que Malia laissait presque son côté animal sortir d'elle-même dûe au trop de haine qui s'accumulait en elle. Isaac ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais essaya à maintes reprises de calmer les nerfs de l'ancienne jeune lycéenne de Beacon Hills. Hayden semblait être la seule à être vraiment entièrement concentrée alors qu'elle était certainement la personne la moins proche du meilleur ami de Scott

Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent dans la ruelle où le fils du Shérif était caché, ceux aux pouvoirs hors du commun arrivèrent à identifier le nombre de personnes dans la maison des chasseurs. Une vingtaine de personnages au minimum. Ce chiffre ne plut à personne, amplifiant même la crainte de Jackson au passage. Malia sortit immédiatement les crocs et les griffes, elle ne souhaitait pas rester une seconde de plus sans agir. Les autres attendirent encore quelques secondes pour des dernières vérifications de sécurité et Lydia fit un signal de la main pour envoyer Jackson, Malia et Isaac en avant tandis que qu'Hayden et la rouquine servait de barrière de sécurité pour les jeunes gens.

La maison était bien entendu surveillée mais Lydia par un de ses cris brisa les caméras de surveillance ce qui allait éveiller des soupçons mais tout aussi amener un élan de panique à l'intérieur de la maisonnée au fin fond de la ruelle. Jackson commença aussitôt à sentir l'odeur familière de Stiles en vue de ces médicaments pour son hyperactivité mais malheureusement aussi par celle de son sang. Une odeur qui rendit totalement fou l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse, les autres aussi devinrent fous à l'odeur âcre du sang qui flottait dans l'air déjà juste devant la porte d'entrée.

Des bruits et des mouvements dans leur dos leur firent comprendre que le combat allait devoir commencer. Jackson n'attendit aucun signal ou mot de la part de quiconque pour défoncer la porte du pied alors que Lydia et Hayden se séparaient du trio pour combattre les premiers assaillants. La jeune coyote-garou et Isaac suivirent aussitôt l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills, ils n'allaient pas laisser Jackson se faire dégommer par son arrogance aveugle. En une poignée de seconde, les yeux du jeune homme se mutèrent en un jaune reptilien alors qu'une queue écailleuse et des griffes courbées firent leurs apparitions. Malia n'aillant jamais vu une telle créature s'arrêta une seconde sous le coup de la surprise avant de suivre Isaac.

Des chasseurs armés firent leur arrivée en masse près d'eux, ils pouvaient le sentir. Les trois pouvaient aussi sentir la haine, la colère et l'effort physique que puisaient les deux jeunes femmes qui étaient restées dehors pour leur sécurité. Jackson tailla à une vitesse hallucinante des chevilles, des mains, des torses de toutes les personnes qui venaient dans sa direction. Les chasseurs les criblaient de balles, le bruit des armes à feu résonnait encore dans leurs oreilles des minutes après les tirs.

Le jeune lycanthrope blond bouclé se faufilait entre les chasseurs tout en les blessant au passage, la fille de Peter Hale avec le bleu des yeux illuminé puissamment n'allait laisser personne s'en sortir. Les membres de la meute allaient ramener le jeune homme hyperactif coûte que coûte, leur chef de meute ne leur en voudrait pas d'avoir fait un peu de ménage sur leur chemin. De plus, il en venait autant de leur sécurité à eux que celle de Stiles. Les chasseurs venaient de dépasser les limites, les conséquences allaient leur tomber dessus : personne n'allait être prêt.

Jackson parvint à passer au sous-sol sans trop d'égratignures, aucun chasseur ne s'était préparé à faire face à un Kanima et c'était son plus bel avantage dans la course. Mais l'absence de sorbier restait un fait curieux pour lui, les autres étaient trop centrés sur leur combat à l'étage pour penser à cet élément essentiel.

Alors qu'en haut, Malia et Isaac devaient faire face à des chasseurs vraiment bien persistants, Jackson arriva dans un couloir, couloir qui lui faisait vraiment penser métaphoriquement au couloir de la mort dans les prisons. Il inspira fortement, sentant l'odeur persistante mais ensanglantée du jeune homme qui comptait le plus pour lui en ce moment même. Il sentait la présence de deux chasseurs qui tremblaient de panique face au raffut au-dessus de leur tête.

Jackson ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant que la situation se détourne d'eux, que des renforts descendent pour alourdir la protection de la porte où derrière cette dernière était gardé prisonnier Stiles. Il se pinça fermement les lèvres, Jackson allait sortir le meilleur ami de Scott de ce pétrin infernal et les deux jeunes hommes allaient discuter tranquillement uniquement les deux une fois tout ce chaos fini. Le jeune Kanima piqua de son venin les deux gardes qui n'eurent le temps que sortir leurs armes en découvrant la présence de Jackson devant eux.

\- Stiles ! cria le Kanima en tapant à la porte.

Un silence de plusieurs secondes lui fit écho, sa pression sanguine augmenta dangereusement. Il sentait l'odeur de Stiles alors Jackson se centra sur le pouls du jeune homme hyperactif. Ce dernier était si faible qu'il brisa le cœur de l'ancien petit-ami de Lydia.

\- Stiles ! se permit de crier à nouveau Jackson.

Et là, Jackson entendit dans un léger soupir son prénom de la voix du meilleur ami de Scott. Le cœur de Stiles venait d'accélérer subitement, le brun essaya de se délivrer une énième fois mais ses bras maintenus au-dessus de la tête étaient trop douloureux et fatigués pour bouger. Ses jambes étaient fragiles, blessées et tremblantes. Ses yeux gonflés par les coups, Stiles avait la vue brouillée mais tournée en direction de la porte. L'espoir venait de renaitre pour lui, le frère de cœur de Scott voulait revoir Jackson.

Le jeune homme hyperactif était apeuré, en colère et affligé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Ses lèvres étaient en sang, les bras de Stiles étaient barrés de coups et de blessures secondaires. Personne ne se trouvait avec lui étrangement, le jeune hyperactif aurait pensé qu'intelligemment, les chasseurs auraient posté l'un d'entre eux avec lui. Ces salauds avaient sous-estimé sa meute, sa famille, ses amis. Un léger sourire se fit sur son visage.

Jackson de l'autre côté de la porte sentit quelque chose d'étrange lui prendre les poumons violemment, il recula de quelques pas pour reprendre son souffle mais ensuite, le jeune homme se rendit compte que si les barrières extérieures restaient humaines et restreintes - celle du sous-sol l'étaient encore moins -, le véritable problème pour eux se trouvait juste devant son nez. Les chasseurs n'étaient pas aussi stupides que le pensait Stiles : ils avaient malheureusement pour Jackson et tous les autres eu la géniale idée de poser un barrière de sorbier minime mais puissante sur la porte.

Barrière de sorbier que seul un chien des Enfers comme Parrish ou un alpha tel que Scott pourraient traverser avec néanmoins quelques difficultés. D'après ce qu'il avait pu savoir, Jackson avait compris que Scott était devenu Alpha en franchissant justement une barrière de sorbier pour pouvoir sauver les gens qui lui importaient le plus. Jackson était terrifié et colérique, il voulait certes sauver Stiles mais est-ce que cela signifiait également que s'il parvenait à briser cette barrière, le jeune homme allait devenir un Vrai Alpha à son tour ?

Il poussa loin cette idée de pouvoir déplacée et Jackson inspira profondément, jetant un coup d'œil vers les escaliers si jamais quelqu'un arrivait. L'ancien capitaine de lacrosse se concentra totalement sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte qui devait se demander ce qui se passait durant ce long silence. Jackson posa la paume de ses mains sur la porte, essayant de ne pas sentir le picotement insistant sur sa chair à cause du sorbier.

Jackson ferma ses yeux, il n'aura pas pensé qu'une si toute petite dose de sorbier puisse le détruire autant qu'il le vivait maintenant. Les brûlures montèrent à ses bras, sa tête allait exploser au trop de concentration. Le Kanima voulait briser cette foutue barrière et savait exactement comment y parvenir : Stiles. Sauver Stiles en pensant à lui était sa solution. Il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait vécu les deux, le changement de comportements qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre et à quel point il avait aimé ce rapprochement avec le meilleur ami de Scott.

Peau contre peau, sincérité, beauté, légèreté, honnêteté avaient résumé leur soirée ensemble d'il y a presque vingt-quatre heures. Jamais son cœur ne s'était autant emballé pour une personne. Jamais il n'avait aussi apprécié Stiles. Stiles qui se dévoilait être quelqu'un de surprenant et de magnifique. Magnétique par ses lèvres, beau par sa simplicité, vivant par son hyperactivité et hilarant par son sarcasme.

Jackson était coincé dans sa bulle, il glissa doucement ses mains toujours brûlantes vers la poignée. Des spasmes se firent dans son corps, des tremblements apparurent mais le jeune homme ne lâcha rien pour autant. Il était si proche du but, Jackson n'allait pas faillir. L'image de Stiles resta gravée dans la tête du Kanima, un Stiles heureux et qui parle trop pour le bien être des gens qui l'entourent. Un Stiles dans le loft des Hale qui parle à un Scott un peu plus vieux.

Puis, Jackson, lui apparait dans la pièce où se trouvent les deux frères de cœur. Le chef de meute lui sourit sincèrement, Jackson se rapproche de Stiles qui ne semble même pas remarquer sa présence tellement pris dans son débat. Le jeune homme dépose ses lèvres dans la nuque de l'hyperactif, ce dernier sursaute et se met à crier de ne pas lui faire une telle frousse quand il parle. Il se met à rire ensuite, attrape la main de Jackson qui fait semblant d'être vexé. Le Stiles dans la tête de l'ex-petit-ami de Lydia se lève et embrassa fougueusement l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse. Une vision qui fait briller d'une lueur enflammée le cœur de Jackson.

Soudain, le jeune homme sentit une vague étrange naitre en lui. il sentit comme un voile léger et chaud passé devant ses yeux, sa poigne se resserra sur la poignée. Une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas fit son apparition, Jackson ouvrit les yeux au même moment. Déterminé au maximum, il appuya sur la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces. Jackson franchit avec une grande volonté la barrière fine de Sorbier déposée sur le palier de porte comme si ce n'était qu'un caillou sur son chemin. Jackson releva la tête, il se savait changé à jamais mais ce n'était pas le plus important quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps suspendu et gravement blessé de Stiles.

La vision de l'hyperactif lui creva le cœur, ce dernier avait les yeux tellement gonflés et rouges qu'il ne voyait à peine le Kanima. Mais Stiles savait que Jackson était là devant lui, le soulagement du brun atteignit l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills comme la meilleure des récompenses.

\- Jackson…

La voix faible et hachée du meilleur ami de Scott fit trembler entièrement le jeune concerné. Jackson accourut vers Stiles, les yeux tremblants de joie de le voir en vie malgré son état alarmant. Le jeune homme était en vie, Jackson allait tout faire pour qu'il le reste. Il voulait le garder pour lui, le protéger, il l'aimait et son cœur le confirmait chaque seconde.

\- Tes yeux…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Stiles. Tu es en vie, je t'aime, je t'aime Stiles ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur, on a tous été inquiets. Ses salauds vont le payer et je te promets de ne plus jamais te lâcher. Je t'aime Stiles, j'espère que tu le sais !

\- Tes yeux sont rouges…

Jackson avait confirmation de son état d'alpha, il déglutit douloureusement. Stiles comprenait très bien ce que cela signifiait pour Jackson.

\- Ce n'est pas important, toi tu es l'important pour le moment ! On en parlera, je te le promets.

\- Tu l'as fait pour moi, devina le jeune homme qui semblait esquisser un sourire joyeux malgré le visage torturé.

Jackson passa une main sur la nuque de Stiles, une autre s'activait à le détacher en tremblant.

\- Oui, je ferais tout pour toi. J'espère que tu continueras de m'aimer après ça.

Les yeux de Stiles roulèrent dans leur orbite alors que ses mains se libérèrent lâchement de leurs chaines grâce à Jackson. Tout le corps de Stiles lui tomba dessus.

\- Toujours, fut les derniers mots de Stiles quand l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse le retint fermement contre lui.

Il savait que c'était la fatigue et l'après-traumatisme mais de le voir inconscient et si faible, cela le choquait et lui faisait mal. Mais de se savoir aimé et pour toujours par Stiles, Jackson y trouva le courage de le prendre dans ses bras et de sortir de la pièce de torture. Plus de barrières de sorbier pour le repousser, les chasseurs venaient de perdre.

**Alors ? Est-ce que ce nouveau chapitre est satisfaisant ? Je sais qu'il s'y passe pas mal de trucs. Je vous donne un extrait pour attendre la semaine prochaine: **

**"Alors que tout le monde continuait de cogiter dans l'appartement du centre-ville, un bruit soudain de sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Tout le monde se tourna vers Liam, c'était son téléphone. Il fut lent à la détente mais réussit à le prendre.**

**\- Qui c'est ?**

**\- Scott ? demanda Derek, suspicieux.**

**\- Non, non. C'est Malia, réussit à dire le jeune loup-garou.**

**\- Décroche, tu attends le dégel ? demanda Cora d'une voix sèche."**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien. **

**Pour ma chère julie-deoliveira : j'étais vraiment contente de voir ton commentaire, il m'a fait sourire dès que j'ai lu les premiers mots. Stiles n'est plus tout seul désormais. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce « je t'aime ». C'est simple en vérité, dans les séries comme dans les livres ou la vraie vie aussi, on se rend compte de l'ampleur de nos sentiments envers une personne seulement quand on comprend qu'on risque de la perdre. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Jackson. Au début de mes écritures sur , je galérais à tenir des chapitres ou de faire de bons cliffhangers. Alors que tu me dises j'ai pu te surprendre avec la fin du dernier chapitre, c'est génial. Jackson, alpha ? Vraiment ? Bref, merci pour ce super commentaire de ta part. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

** Merci, lesaccrosdelamerceri : Oui, oui, Jackson aime vraiment Stiles. Je sais que Teen Wolf donne l'impression qu'un bon grand nombre de ces méchants finissent par se ranger du côté de Scott, la preuve avec Peter, Derek au début, Jackson, Lydia au départ on peut le dire aussi, Theo… Jackson a un côté encore gentil méchant mais il aime vraiment Stiles. Scott est devenu alpha par amour, pour sa famille. Jackson a fait la même chose. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 16 : Ravages**

Jackson serrait de toutes ses forces le jeune homme hyperactif brun qui respirait malgré son état d'inconscience. Le Kanima était pris entre deux feux : son état d'alpha soudain et sa mission de ramener Stiles au loft des Hale avec les autres. Il avait depuis longtemps de laisser son plaisir et ses envies le dominer et son égoïsme ne se pointa pas en ce moment crucial. Jackson maintint comme il put Stiles et allait sortir le frère de cœur de Scott de cette situation anarchique.

Tout en faisant attention aux bruits et aux mouvements à l'étage, Jackson se permit une seconde de se poser des questions sur le fait qu'il était devenu alpha en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire. L'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills balaya mentalement ses pensées de sa tête et atteignit les escaliers à petits pas. Le combat n'était plus si intense que quand il était venu chercher Stiles.

Le jeune homme sentit les odeurs de Malia et Isaac. Il y avait toujours autant de rage mais la fatigue commençait à déteindre sur eux, une légère odeur de sang et de douleur lui parvenait mais ce n'était pas grave comparé à l'état de Stiles. Jackson analysa la situation pour savoir si monter le jeune hyperactif à l'étage était raisonnable. Le nombre des chasseurs actifs se résumaient à environ cinq, Jackson grimaça en se disant que les autres étaient sûrement soit totalement bons pour un cercueil soit l'hôpital les accueillera dans pas longtemps. Vu le nombre, Jackson se décida qu'il fallait se dépêcher et affronter les derniers chasseurs pour ensuite rapidement revenir au loft.

Il gravit les marches en quatrième vitesse et la première chose qu'il vit fût choquante à ses yeux : Isaac qui s'arrachait une flèche de la cuisse alors que Malia venait de se faire frôler par une balle. La diminution des chasseurs ne signifiait donc pas que leur puissance l'était autant. Jackson entra dans leur champ de vision et ses yeux mutèrent pour essayer d'effrayer au maximum les derniers combattants. Malia et Isaac furent à la fois ravis et inquiets de voir Stiles avec Jackson.

glissa avec peine - vu le poids de Stiles avachi inconsciemment sur lui – jusqu'au chasseur en question pour lui planter durement ses griffes empoisonnées dans la nuque. La jeune femme coyote-garou le remercia d'un sourire alors que le lycanthrope blond venait de mettre à terre deux autres en un coup victorieux. Les deux derniers étaient tels des poupées de chiffons, des feuilles mortes sur le point de se faire déchirer par une rafale de vent. Quand Jackson se muta complètement en Kanima, ils flippèrent et se résignèrent en prenant la fuite dans la direction opposée sous les sourires apaisés et hilares des trois membres de la meute.

Enfin seuls – d'une certaine manière, vu que les autres personnes autour d'eux étaient soit mortes ou dans un état inconscient -, ils se rapprochèrent et à une certaine distance, Malia et Isaac froncèrent des sourcils en sentant un changement de la part de Jackson. Ce dernier grimaça intérieurement en comprenant que son état surnaturel d'alpha allait être facilement découvert.

\- Pourquoi tu sens autrement ? fit directement Malia en aidant le jeune homme avec Stiles.

\- Long histoire… On peut sortir d'ici et rejoindre les autres, j'ai pas trop envie de rester dans cette maison du diable avec tout ce massacre, pas vous ?

\- On y va, déclara Isaac qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher un Jackson énervé.

Ce dernier était trop nerveux et focus sur Stiles pour le remercier. Le trio avec Stiles maintenu par Malia et l'ancien étudiant de Beacon Hills quittèrent l'intérieur de la maison tout en vérifiant l'état de Stiles. Isaac savait que la santé de Stiles n'était pas parfaite, Scott allait paniquer et le jeune lycanthrope savait déjà que Lydia allait devoir se charger de le remplacer pour le reste de la journée. Scott ne saurait se montrer rationnel et réfléchi vu ce que Stiles venait de vivre.

Le groupe se trouva dehors et là, une autre scène vint surprendre le Kanima : Lydia et Hayden étaient toujours en train de se battre. Leurs chasseurs étaient beaucoup plus persistants et tenaces, seulement deux sur sept avaient flanchés en bout de route. Lydia utilisait ses cris de Banshee et les techniques apprises par Parrish pour se défendre alors que la jeune chimère hispanique griffait, se battait au corps à corps en criant. Ce fut justement Hayden qui sentit tout de suite la présence du petit groupe à l'extérieur de la maison et qui fit qu'elle se retourna dans leur direction.

Ce fut l'erreur fatale pour la jeune femme. Sous les yeux choqués et tétanisés de Jackson, Malia, et Isaac, l'ancienne petite-amie de Liam ne put réagir face au chasseur dans son dos. Ce dernier d'un geste animal et meurtrier passa sa main sur la gorge de la chimère hispanique pour trancher violemment et sans émotions la gorge d'Hayden. Ses yeux élargirent alors qu'elle porta ses mains à son cou tout en voyant sa vue se troubler, ses pieds perdre leur équilibre alors que son pouls augmentait constamment. Ses mains se gorgeaient de sang, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Le chasseur avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage quand la jeune chimère s'écroula au sol en convulsant tragiquement sous les yeux des autres membres de la meute.

L'ancienne petite-amie de Jackson assomma trois chasseurs d'un cri violent, un cri qui était synonyme de mort qui se fit entendre par toutes les personnes surnaturelles pouvant se trouver dans la ville. C'était la deuxième fois, c'était la fois de trop, c'était un son fissurant les murs et les oreilles des loups, coyotes et autres. Lydia cria une seconde fois, Isaac comprit parfaitement ce que ce second cri signifiait. La jeune femme coyote-garou le comprit aussi en entendant dramatiquement le dernier battement cardiaque de la jeune femme qui arrêta de convulser subitement, la tête tournée sur le côté avec ses grands yeux ouverts. La mort se lisait dedans, sa bouche comme sa gorge dégageant l'odeur âcre du liquide rouge au-delà de la scène macabre.

Loin de cette situation catastrophiquement mortelle, dans le loft et même où se trouvait Scott, personne n'avait pu ignorer ce cri glaçant. Dans l'appartement qui servait du KG à la meute de Scott, tout le monde échangea aussitôt un regard inquiet. Leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accélèrent sur le champ, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient deviner de qui il s'agissait exactement à l'exception de Lydia qui venait d'annoncer la mort de l'un ou l'une des leurs. La pression se fit davantage dans l'appartement. Ethan pria intérieurement que ce ne soit pas son ami Jackson. Scott espéra de tout son for intérieur que Stiles ou Isaac ne soit pas la personne déclarée morte par la Banshee rousse. Quasiment tout le monde se dit que malgré tout cela pouvait être pour Stiles, Lydia était proche du jeune homme et ce cri était bourré de désespoir. Mais Peter pensait que ce n'était pas le cas et le dit aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers le plus vieux d'entre eux suspicieux de la déclaration du loup-garou. Peter expliqua donc rapidement que Stiles était l'étincelle de la meute, cette personne essentielle à son fonctionnement. Ils auraient tous senti un manque puissant en eux si cela avait été Stiles. Le stress descendit un peu mais de savoir que quelqu'un était mort et d'ignorer son identité les rongeaient tous sans exception.

Du côté de Lydia et des autres, chacun après le dernier souffle douloureux de la jeune chimère hispanique, les trois autres se jetèrent sur les chasseurs qui restaient encore sur place. Stiles avait été déposé gentiment sur le sol par Jackson qui partit ensuite se venger de cette jeune fille qui malgré le peu de temps passer avec ne méritait pas de mourir aussi jeune. Mais elle s'était démenée de sa vie pour celle de Stiles et Jackson la respectait et allait respecter sa mémoire pour avoir fait une telle chose.

Un chasseur dents serrés et au sourire mauvais voulut retirer sur les deux jeunes gens alors le Kanima se

Tous les chasseurs se firent massacrés sans être tués pour autant, ils avaient finalement décidé de ne pas faire comme ses psychopathes avaient agi avec Hayden. Ils les laissèrent agonisants mais pas mourants sur le sol de cette ruelle. Lydia manqua de s'évanouir, à bout de forces et tremblante face au décès de la jeune femme devant ses yeux.

La situation était tellement en parallèle avec celle d'Allison, la jeune femme rousse étreignit fortement Jackson qui vint aussitôt vers elle une fois ce dernier duel fini. Lydia n'arrivait même pas à parler, elle pointait Stiles et Hayden sans pouvoir sortir un mot de sa bouche. Jackson lui priait de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle, lui dire qu'ils s'étaient vengés et que la jeune femme ne se ferait pas oublier après avoir donné sa vie pour sauver Stiles.

Isaac était aussi sous le choc, Malia était plus en colère qu'autre chose mais elle fut la plus connectée pour ensuite les faire se regrouper vers le corps de la chimère. Jackson maintenait à nouveau le frère de cœur par la taille. Lydia caressait du bout des doigts la joue de son meilleur ami en essayant de refouler ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux avec persistance. Malia trouva un reste de courage pour leur dire quoi faire et leur manière d'agir avec Stiles et le cadavre d'Hayden. La jeune coyote-garou décida de prévenir par téléphone la personne qui était le plus en lien avec la jeune femme. Même si la situation était clairement problématique, Liam avait le droit de savoir en premier. C'était même l'argument principal que sortait Lydia qui était encore sonnée.

C'était pour cela que le groupe s'écartait de la maison avec Stiles transporté par Jackson et le corps d'Hayden porté par Isaac qui ravalait comme il pouvait toute sa peine en voyant un corps si jeune, si petite et pâle qui était si parallèle à Allison.

Alors que tout le monde continuait de cogiter dans l'appartement du centre-ville, un bruit soudain de sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Tout le monde se tourna vers Liam, c'était son téléphone. Il fut lent à la détente mais réussit à le prendre.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Scott ? demanda Derek, suspicieux.

\- Non, non. C'est Malia, réussit à dire le jeune loup-garou.

\- Décroche, tu attends le dégel ? demanda Cora d'une voix sèche.

Theo la fusilla du regard, elle resta indifférente face à la chimère alors que le Bêta de Scott décrocha d'une main tremblante et s'écarta du groupe. Il ne préférait pas le mettre sous haut-parleur, une pulsion certaine l'avait pris sans comprendre pourquoi.

\- Malia ? demanda Liam d'une voix raillée.

Le jeune homme sentait comme une lourde pression s'abattre sur lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on l'appelle lui, surtout de la part de Malia. Il pinça ses lèvres quand la jeune coyote-garou s'adressa à nouveau au Bêta de Scott :

\- Liam, je dois te dire quelque chose.

\- Quelqu'un est mort, on a tous entendu le cri de Lydia toute à l'heure, souffla le meilleur ami de Mason toujours de dos au groupe qui tendait l'oreille.

\- Oui, justement. C'est de ça que je voulais parler.

Le jeune homme passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, un souffle nerveux lui parcourut le corps. Rien dans la voix de la jeune femme n'annonçait quelque chose de bon. Et tous ceux à l'ouïe surnaturelle dans la même pièce que Liam le sentirent également.

\- Malia, arrête ce suspens insoutenable ! Tout le monde est super nerveux, commença à s'énerver Liam.

Il reçut des réponses positives de la part du groupe dans son dos, Liam sentit que les gens s'agitaient et Mason quitta le sofa pour rejoindre Liam. Theo ne savait pas quoi faire, tout le monde vivait comme il pouvait la pression. Le petit-ami de Mason le comprenait et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Liam, je fais de mon mieux pour n'être pas trop cash avec toi.

Cela aurait être drôle si ce n'était pas dans ce genre de situation. Le jeune lycanthrope vit Mason entrer dans son champ de vision, il était aussi inquiet que lui. Liam commença à comprendre avec tristesse pourquoi on l'avait appelé lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est Hayden, fit par avouer Malia. Je suis désolée, on a rien pu faire. C'était si soudain.

D'un seul coup, Liam manqua de faire tomber son téléphone alors que ses mots se répétaient dans sa tête tel un écho maudit. Mason vit le visage de son meilleur ami se liquéfier sur place, devenir complètement blanc et arrêter de respirer ce que tout le monde sentit et comprit dans la pièce. Lorsque le loup-garou se tourna enfin vers eux, Theo fût le premier à savoir qui avait été tué. Liam s'effondrer sur le sofa juste à côté de lui alors que Malia essayait de savoir s'il était toujours là. Liam éteignit son téléphone et resta de marbre alors que les autres s'approchaient de lui.

Mason fit ce qu'un meilleur ami était censé faire dans une situation aussi dramatique que celle-ci. Le petit-ami repoussa tout le monde d'un signe de la main à l'exception de Theo à qui il supplia de ne pas trop le forcer. Theo secoua la tête, il avait eu raison sur l'identité de la victime. Theo murmura doucement à Liam de monter à l'étage pour être tranquille, le lycanthrope n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre alors il saisit d'une main tremblante la main qui lui tendait la chimère et le duo partit à l'étage sous les yeux des autres. Mason, une fois qu'ils furent plus là, se tourna vers les autres membres de la meute et leur apprit la nouvelle en grimaçant :

\- C'est Hayden.

Bien qu'ils l'avaient tous entendu par leurs pouvoirs, l'entendre officiellement était bien pire. Tout le monde se demandait malgré tout comment la jeune femme hispanique avait perdu la vie. Corey vint se serrer contre Mason, remerciant le ciel d'être toujours en vie ainsi que pour Mason, il se disait que malgré la haine exprimée envers Hayden par Liam n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Apprendre qu'une personne qu'on a connu et longtemps aimée sera toujours horrible et tragique peu importe toutes les choses négatives qui sont liées au défunt ou la défunte.

Alors que le reste des membres de la meute tentait de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés peu avant l'appel de la jeune femme coyote-garou, le téléphone de Derek se mit à sonner à son tour. Tout le monde se retourna comme un seul corps vers le frère de Cora, ce dernier prit aussitôt son téléphone et cette fois, le mit sur haut-parleur après avoir précisé qu'il s'agissait de Scott.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Scott ? demanda Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tout s'est bien passé, enfin de mon côté dira-ton.

La voix du chef de meute prouvait qu'il savait que quelqu'un était mort, il le ressentait au fond de lui puissamment.

\- Stiles va bien, Isaac m'a envoyé une photo de lui. C'est pas la grande forme non plus mais il va s'en sortir. J'ai transféré la photo à Monroe sans devoir me montrer comme promis. Elle est déjà sur le chemin de retour, je rentre vite au loft.

\- Scott, tu…

\- Je sais que c'est Hayden, dites à Liam que je suis vraiment désolé pour lui. C'était mon second Bêta par la morsure et vu la douleur que j'ai ressentie, cela ne pouvait qu'être une personne que j'avais personnellement changée en loup-garou. Hayden était la seule à pouvoir rentrer dans cette catégorie. Comment il prend les choses ?

\- Assez durement, déclara Mason. J'ai demandé à Theo qu'ils montent tous les deux à l'étage pour être tranquille.

\- Très bonne idée, merci, Mason, fit Scott. De ce que je sais, le groupe de Malia devrait arriver dans pas longtemps mais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Ethan en s'approchant à son tour.

\- Cela ne va pas être aussi plaisant que vous le ne pensez, avoua le meilleur ami et frère de cœur de Stiles.

Tout le monde se regarda soudainement dans l'appartement des Hale, une idée germa dans leur esprit et en effet, elle leur glaça le sang.

\- Isaac transporte le corps d'Hayden, on pouvait pas le laisser être pris comme trophée par les chasseurs et puis, Liam ou sa famille ne l'auraient pas accepté. Jackson s'occupe de Stiles. Malia essaye de s'occuper de Lydia, elle est encore sous le choc.

\- Elle se rappelle ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère et Allison, comprit Ethan avec légère voix cassée.

\- En effet et c'était aussi la personne qui se trouvait la plus proche d'Hayden quand cela s'est arrivé, leur apprit Scott.

\- Si cela ne te dérange pas, on pourrait savoir comment elle est morte ? demanda Cora.

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit entendre avant que le chef de meute recommence à parler :

\- Elle se battait contre un chasseur quand Malia, Isaac, Jackson et Stiles sont sortis de la maison, elle a été distraite en sentant leur odeur et s'est détourné du chasseur pour les voir. C'est à ce moment… qu'elle a eu… elle a eu la gorge tranchée.

Mason se raidit sur le coup de la nouvelle, Corey frissonna alors que Cora posa ses mains à sa bouche. C'était une mort violente pour une jeune fille qui avait toute la ville encore devant elle.

\- C'était trop profond pour que ses pouvoirs puissent la sauver, compléta Scott avec tristesse.

\- Et comment on va se venger ? réagit Mason.

\- Malia, Isaac et Lydia s'en sont très bien chargés. Je ne veux plus de sang pour la journée, assez ont été versés.

Personne ne put le contredire.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils…

\- D'après Malia, ils ont pas eu vraiment le choix pour aller chercher Stiles, Jackson est allé le chercher alors que Malia et Isaac devaient faire face aux chasseurs à l'intérieur et que Lydia avec Hayden surveillaient l'extérieur.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient entrés si facilement dans cette maison de chasseurs ? demanda Peter, avec beaucoup de curiosité.

\- La maison n'était pas protégée ? questionna Ethan en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, elle ne l'était pas. Par contre, le sous-sol où se trouvait Stiles l'était.

Corey fut le plus réactif face à cette nouvelle information à la surprise générale.

\- Attends, Scott, tu veux dire… que Jackson… Comment il a réussi ? Jackson n'est pas censé détester Stiles, je comprends pas comment il a pu le faire !

Mason et les autres ne comprenaient pas le charabia que disait le jeune caméléon.

\- Tu parles de quoi ? demanda Mason.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que Liam nous avait dit sur comment Scott était devenu Alpha ?

\- Oui mais…

Derek fut la seconde personne à comprendre vu qu'il avait été présent ce fameux jour. Peter qui avait été mis au courant saisit aussi juste après son neveu ce que le jeune homme voulait dire.

\- Jackson a traversé une protection de sorbier, déclara Scott. Malia et Isaac ont tout de suite senti la différence qui venait de Jackson quand il est revenu du sous-sol.

\- Il est devenu un Alpha, comprit Ethan en hochant de la tête, sous le choc.

\- Alors comme Corey l'a dit avant, comment il a pu le faire si Stiles et Jackson sont censé se détester ? fit Cora bras croisés.

Peter se mit à rire, Scott de l'autre côté du téléphone se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer l'oncle de Derek et Cora pour une fois. C'était le plus vieux, le plus expérimenté. Le loup-garou essaya de se retenir de rire alors que Mason et Corey sourirent en se souvenant de leur discussion. Peter s'approcha vers le groupe avec une attitude sûre de soi et expliqua posément :

\- Vous êtes des ados, vous n'avez jamais entendu cette chère phrase disait qu'il n'y qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Ces deux-là sont clairement attirés l'un vers l'autre, ils puaient la frustration sexuelle à plein nez quand ils se sont retrouvés tous les deux au loft. C'est à se demander si toi, Scott, tu ne savais mais tu couvrais Stiles ?

\- Si j'ai quelque chose à dire à propos de mon meilleur ami, tu crois vraiment que je vous le dirais ? C'est à lui de le dire et seulement s'il le souhaite, fit le chef de meute d'une voix évidente qui fit sourire encore plus.

\- Et ne fais pas comme si ce que je viens de dire ne te concernait pas non plus, compléta Peter avec un sourire malicieux qui interloqua les autres personnes autour de lui.

Aucune réponse, Scott raccrocha alors que ses joues prenaient feu. Peter était clairement pas la personne à sous-estimer, il se mit à sourire malgré tout et se dépêcha de rentrer à l'appartement : le fils de Mélissa voulait absolument revoir son frère de cœur et Isaac. Il était content de voir à quel point Jackson était attaché à Stiles mais se demanda aussi ce que le jeune homme allait faire de son statut. Créerait-il une meute à lui en prenant dans ses bords Stiles ? Continuerait-il d'agir pour sa meute malgré son nouveau statut ?

Pleins de questions le tourmentèrent sur le chemin du retour surtout qu'il avait pour le bien de la meute un peu amélioré la situation de Stiles pour ne pas leur imposer une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Son meilleur ami était toujours inconscient quand Malia l'avait contacté. Ses blessures s'entrouvraient à cause du voyage et du transport. Justement, l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse arriva quelques minutes juste avant le groupe de sauvetage. Chacun avait pu sentir l'odeur de sang et leur pas pressés alors que Mason et Corey leur permettaient l'accès au loft des Hale. Les choses allaient prendre une autre tournure pour eux désormais.

**Hi ? Tout le monde est encore là ? Death... Cette fanfiction vient de prendre un tout autre tournant. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour Hayden mais bon, moi,... Je vous laisse un petit extrait: **

**"****\- Tu ****crois que c'est vraiment du sérieux entre eux ?**

**Le latino se tourna vers Isaac, surpris par sa question. Le lycanthrope afficha un léger rictus malin, il savait très bien que Scott était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Jackson et Stiles.**

**\- Je pense que oui, c'est surprenant.**

**\- Imagine le dire à leurs versions plus jeunes, souffla le jeune homme blond.**

**\- Jackson ne l'aurait jamais admis, rigola Scott en souriant. Les gens changent tous d'une manière ou d'une autre sur tant de sujets.**

**C'était vrai, Isaac ne pouvait pas le nier. Toutes les personnes de la meute étaient touchées par cette phrase."**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien. Un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! **

**Merci à julie-deoliveira : Hayden est morte, c'est ainsi. Peter pose toujours les bonnes questions, n'est-ce pas ? La réponse arrive, ne t'inquiète pas ! Encore merci pour tous ses compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, comme tous les autres. Bonne lecture à toi ! **

**Salut à toi, NanouLuce : Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Par coquilles, est-ce que tu voulais dire incohérences ? Je n'ai pas trop compris ce que tu voulais dire par là. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi ! **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri : Mort, mort… Il faut bien un petit drame de temps à autre sinon ce ne serait pas du dramatique. D'autres ? La réponse se trouvera dans les prochains chapitres. Le statut de Jackson ? Bonne question ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 17: Amour**

Les évènements qui suivirent s'enchainèrent au ralenti tel un brouillard qui s'attaque petit à petit à tout ce qu'il y a devant lui. Le son était devenu inexistant, leur vision était brouillée, leur pouls se bloquait puis s'accélérait subitement. Scott n'avait même pas eu besoin de prévenir Theo et Liam, ce dernier était descendu les rejoindre à la seconde même où les portes du loft s'étaient ouvertes en grand. Les yeux du jeune loup-garou étaient déjà rouges mais le Bêta de Scott faisait tout pour rester fort et confiant. Le petit-ami de Liam ne montrait aucune marque de colère ou d'incompréhension sur son visage ce que les autres membres de la meute prirent comme une grande preuve de maturité de sa part. Tous ceux à l'ouïe surnaturelle entendirent un léger mais réel pincement venant du cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains quand Isaac est entré dans la pièce avec le corps d'Hayden dans ses bras.

Le corps de la jeune fille était aussi blanc que celui de Stiles habituellement mais le sien tiré au vert maladif, les lèvres étaient encore ensanglantées, sa gorge cachée par la veste refermée à la demande de Lydia qui avait pensé que Liam ou quiconque n'aurait pas forcément aimé voir à tel point la blessure était profonde. Ensuite, juste après l'entrée du jeune loup-garou, Malia et Lydia qui était légèrement stabilisée entrèrent dans le loft. La jeune Banshee rousse se retourna une seconde pour voir Jackson transporter Stiles toujours inconscient. Cette information signifiait quand même beaucoup et rien de positif.

Liam et Theo, accompagnés de Mason et Corey, allèrent vers Isaac, ce dernier arriva juste à dire qu'il était désolé et préféra laisser le petit groupe être seul. Il avait déposé le corps de la chimère sur le plus grand sofa de la pièce avant de regarder Scott qui caressait la tête de Stiles en remerciant tout le monde d'une voix rapide mais qui avouait toute son inquiétude pour la santé de son frère de cœur.

Jackson ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme et à l'exception du groupe qui se trouvait vers Hayden, Malia, Lydia et Isaac, tout le monde le regardait étrangement tout en sentant son odeur de loup-garou Alpha. Jackson ne semblait aucunement sans préoccupé, Il proposa à Scott de le transporter à l'étage pour qu'il puisse se reposer dans un espace tranquille.

\- Je t'accompagne, souffla le jeune homme.

Isaac croisa son regard quand le duo transporta Stiles dans les escaliers. Le jeune loup-garou blond bouclé fit un léger hochement de la tête et Scott lui envoya un léger sourire. Isaac comprenait l'importance de Stiles dans la vie du jeune lycanthrope hispanique alors il n'était pas en colère que Scott ne vienne pas tout de suite le voir.

Ethan vint poser sa main sur son épaule, un sourire malicieux bien que démontrant une légère tristesse sur les lèvres.

\- Il viendra te parler, je suis sûr.

\- De quoi…

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot, je suis sûr que tout le monde sait tous les petits trucs tordus et cachés qui se passent entre les membres de cette meute. Je parle de toi et Scott. Je pourrais dire la même chose avec mon ami, Jackson.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il sort avec Stiles ? demanda Isaac en se collant contre la baie vitrée.

Ethan se plaça devant lui, bras croisés alors que Peter, Derek et Cora s'occupaient avec Malia de Lydia qui se mettait à trembler et racontait en des murmures saccadés ce qui s'était passé dehors.

\- Peter a un peu parlé de cela quand Scott nous a appelé toute à l'heure. Pour lui, pour que Jackson brise la barrière de sorbier et le poussant donc à devenir Alpha s'était quand même un acte de courage mais de volonté. Peter nous a sorti sa théorie d'un pas entre la haine et l'amour et surtout d'une grosse dose de frustration sexuelle.

Isaac rigola nerveusement, l'oncle psychopathe de Derek avait-il décidé de tirer un trait final sur sa carrière de fou pour passer en psychologie de couple ? Surtout que son cas pouvait se rapprocher de celui de Stiles et de Jackson.

\- Il a dit à Scott que ceci pouvait aussi le concerner, Peter n'est pas si idiot que je le pensais. Je suis sûr qu'il m'entend très bien mais vu que je dis que du bien de lui, aucune raison de me sauter à la gorge, ricana Ethan.

Il était vrai que le plus vieux les entendait et en effet, le frère jumeau du défunt Aiden avait raison sur tous les points. Il était content de réveiller certains louveteaux aveuglés ou trop coincés dans leur bulle pour vivre pleinement. Peter agissait altruistement sans mauvais fond, il allait neiger !

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, personne n'est du genre à critiquer. C'est à se demander comment on fait pour avoir plus de couples gays qu'hétéros en une seule meute, reconnut Ethan en comptant sur ces doigts. Mason et Corey, on sait pour eux depuis le départ et c'est ceux qui le vivent le mieux on va dire. Theo et Liam sont clairement ensemble et je peux que les trouver très bien assortis malgré leur passé. Toi et Scott, pas un mot à dire, le passé, l'expérience et je pense un peu truc qui a toujours eu entre vous deux. Stiles et Jackson, couple étrangement attendu d'un certain point du vu. Jackson ne nous aurait jamais cru par le passé.

\- Il était prétentieux et borné, se souvint Isaac en roulant des yeux.

\- Carrément, il a été honnête avec moi quand on s'est rencontré.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Il m'a fait confiance, je lui ai donné la mienne. Je crois que savoir que je suis sorti avec Danny l'a touché.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ? demanda Isaac.

\- Pas vraiment mais je me suis fait à l'idée que c'est une histoire du passé, une belle histoire malgré tout, sourit le loup-garou.

Isaac admirait ses belles paroles. Il soupira, posant sa tête contre un carreaux frais de la baie vitrée. C'était une journée improbable et folle, le loup-garou avait besoin d'un gros repos avant de recommencer pourquoi il était venu ici à Beacon Hills.

Du côté du Kanima et du chef de meute, ils avaient déposés Stiles dans une pièce tranquille et loin de tout le bruit du bas. Scott tremblait de tout son corps, Jackson avait vraiment de la peine à le voir dans un tel état. Le chef de meute parvint à lui dire :

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, qu'il t'aime aussi. Il peinait à le réaliser mais il était vraiment heureux quand il était parti te rejoindre.

L'ancien joueur de lacrosse leva soudainement les yeux du visage pâle de l'hyperactif pour rencontrer les iris sincères du latino. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

\- Je suis content pour vous, je te fais confiance.

\- Merci, Scott, souffla Jackson en revenant vers le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

Il restait immobile, une respiration faible et ses blessures vu son humanité ne guérissaient pas. Scott semblait réfléchir durement vu son front plissé et ses pings serrés. Jackson le coupa dans son élan avec une révélation qui surprit totalement le latino :

\- Scott, je ne veux pas de ses pouvoirs d'Alpha. Je ne veux pas en être un, c'est vrai. Je sais que Derek a sauvé Cora en utilisant toutes ses forces et est redevenu un Bêta après cet effort. Laisse-moi faire pareil, je ne suis pas prêt et je ne souhaite pas avoir toute cette charge ou peut-être jamais. Ce rôle n'est pas pour moi, je ne veux pas de complications. Sincèrement, je ne veux pas t'opposer ou quitter cette meute. Je viens de voir que c'est une vraie famille que tu peux réunir, une vraie famille qui dépasse les liens du sang.

Le jeune chef de meute était touché par les mots du jeune homme devant lui, le latino comprenait et acceptait le choix de Jackson. Ce qu'il faisait été une autre preuve que l'adolescent arrogant et insupportable du lycée avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à une jeune homme mature et réfléchi en plus d'être entièrement amoureux envers l'hyperactif. Le chef de meute sourit et hocha de la tête en lui disant qu'il était d'accord avec son choix mais qu'il allait devoir faire attention de ne pas se blesser lui-même en voulant soigner Stiles.

\- D'accord.

Scott rejoignit ensuite le jeune Kanima et lui expliqua exactement quoi faire étape par étape, l'ancien joueur de lacrosse hocha de temps en temps la tête et quand tout fut raconté, l'ex-petit-ami de Lydia saisit les poignets de Stiles si fins et fragiles que durant une seconde, Jackson eut peur de les briser. Scott le rassura du regard et Jackson ferma les yeux avant de commencer son pouvoir de guérison. Le meilleur ami du fils du Shérif observa tout le long Jackson se concentrer pour faire passer son pouvoir à travers Stiles qui était toujours aussi pâle et inconscient sur le lit. Les veines du Kanima se noircirent vivement et le même phénomène se passa également chez l'hyperactif brun. Cela prouvait que Jackson avait réussi la première étape de la guérison du jeune homme.

Durant une dizaine de minutes, Stiles subit la puissante volonté de Jackson à le soigner. Les yeux de Jackson étaient grandement ouverts et illuminés d'une grande lumière bleue qui aurait pu faire écho au sacrifice qu'avait fait Derek par le passé pour sauver sa petite sœur Cora il y a des années. Jackson démontrait une même détermination à sauver Stiles qu'avait fait l'ancien chef alpha.

Le meilleur ami de Stiles surveillait avec attention autant l'état du Kanima que celle du fils du Shérif. Il ne fallait pas non plus que Jackson n'exagère pas sa puissance et s'épuise inutilement. Il observa encore et encore le processus et quand l'ancien capitaine et joueur de lacrosse dévoila une légère faiblesse de sa part, Scott lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas faire une pause pour se remettre de cette grosse demande d'énergie surnaturelle.

\- Non, ça va aller, souffla Jackson entre ces dents alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus fort les poignets de Stiles. Ça va aller.

Scott n'avait pas envie de le fâcher en lui disant que rien n'irait bien s'il ne faisait pas bien les choses. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien rival et lui fit comprendre à travers son regard qu'il fallait au moins baisser son puissance s'il voulait ne pas rater sa mission de soigner Stiles avant de rendre l'âme par manque d'énergie. Le jeune Kanima finit par s'y résoudre au bout d'une poignée de secondes et à un moment, il sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps des pieds à la racine des cheveux, ses crocs sortirent par eux-mêmes et il se retint de hurler toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Scott recula légèrement devant le spectacle qui se déroulant en face de lui, Jackson s'arqua violement alors qu'une dernière vague de pouvoir de guérison arriva chez Stiles. L'ancien étudiant du lycée de Beacon Hills se mit à tituber avant de lâcher aussitôt les poignets du fils du Shérif. Scott retint Jackson de s'effondrer sur le sol, le visage pâle et ses veines redevenant doucement à la normale comme celles de Stiles. Ce dernier reprenait heureusement de couleur et Scott se jura d'avoir entendu des battements plus vifs et vivants qu'il y a quelques minutes. Se rassurant encore une seconde de l'état de son frère de cœur, le chef de meute se tourna vers Jackson qui commençait à tourner de l'œil.

\- Hey, Jackson, reste avec moi, s'écria le latino en le retenant le mieux possible avec ses bras.

Il réussit à le l'asseoir sur le sol, dos collé au lit de la pièce, le chef de meute ne savait pas trop comment réagir à cette situation. Pour Derek, Scott savait que Peter avait été là et qu'ensuite, Cora était venue l'aider à son tour quand cette dernière s'était sentie un peu mieux. Mais Stiles n'était pas un lycanthrope, il ne serait sûrement pas debout avant une heure ou deux alors Scott se mit à réfléchir. Alors qu'il allait se relever, quelqu'un poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre où le chef de meute s'y trouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

C'était Isaac, il était tout seul et affichait une tête pleine d'inquiétude.

\- Jackson a voulu sauver Stiles, il a voulu le faire comme Derek l'avait fait avec Cora. C'était violent, il vient de s'effondrer. Je crois… je crois que Stiles va mieux, réussit à expliquer le frère de cœur du fils du Shérif.

Le jeune lycanthrope blond bouclé se montra rassuré et ferma la porte derrière lui, marchant à petits pas en direction de Scott. Les deux étaient nerveux et la pression descendait gentiment pour eux. Scott alla aussitôt se caler dans les bras du loup-garou qui fut très heureux de cette réaction, grand sourire. Les deux restèrent ainsi un petit moment, reprenant leur souffle et leur esprit face à tous ses évènements si soudains.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va aller pour Stiles, finit par dire l'ancien Bêta de Derek en regardant Scott observer son frère de cœur avec une mine sérieuse.

\- Je m'inquiète pas pour lui, il a vécu bien pire mais de le voir comme ça, ça me fait quand même bizarre, admit le chef de meute.

\- Je te comprends. Mais vu que les deux semblent parfaitement inconscients, je peux te poser une question ?

Scott fronça des sourcils avant de lui répondre par la positive.

\- Tu crois que c'est vraiment du sérieux entre eux ?

Le latino se tourna vers Isaac, surpris par sa question. Le lycanthrope afficha un léger rictus malin, il savait très bien que Scott était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre Jackson et Stiles.

\- Je pense que oui, c'est surprenant.

\- Imagine le dire à leurs versions plus jeunes, souffla le jeune homme blond.

\- Jackson ne l'aurait jamais admis, rigola Scott en souriant. Les gens changent tous d'une manière ou d'une autre sur tant de sujets.

C'était vrai, Isaac ne pouvait pas le nier. Toutes les personnes de la meute étaient touchées par cette phrase.

Scott et toutes ses épreuves que lui avait imposé la vie, Malia qui se faisait à la vie en tant qu'humaine la majorité du temps, Lydia qui était l'ancienne mean girl du lycée, Peter le psychopathe qui voulait tuer Scott et resté Alpha, Derek qui canalisait mal sa rage, Isaac lui-même qui était timide et apeuré par son père, Jackson l'arrogant de service, Ethan qui avait fait parti de l'équipe ennemie de Scott, Cora qui s'était montré agressive vis-à-vis de tout le monde, Hayden qui avait au départ jamais cru au surnaturel et qui s'était montré un amour pour Liam avait ensuite été plus sombre, Corey qui avait été à la solde de Theo était quelqu'un de tout à fait différent aujourd'hui.

Le meilleur ami de Liam était juste quelqu'un qui était un bon ami pour les devoirs et qui parlait biologie à Liam était devenu un membre important de la meute pour ses connaissances, le petit-ami de Theo était passé d'ennemi à Bêta rapidement puis en allié et ami de Scott, Theo avait été l'ennemi juré de la meute et avait presque réussi à la détruire en un coup de vent et se trouvait aujourd'hui le petit-ami d'un des membres de ce groupe, Stiles était passé d'un hyperactif sans vie sociale à quelqu'un dont le monde surnaturel s'imposant à lui pour aider Scott. Stiles avait vécu énormément pour un humain qui n'avait que de bonnes pensées, qui ne voulait qu'aider tout ce qui le méritait et qui y mettait toute son âme. Tout le monde avait changé.

Alors qu'ils discutèrent encore un petit moment tous les deux, un mouvement se fit sentir dans le lit. Scott leva aussitôt les yeux en direction de son frère de cœur, c'était bien Stiles qui bougeait ses doigts et un peu la tête. Scott était content de voir la réactivité de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il allait le voir de plus près, Isaac se chargea de Jackson. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en douceur une minute plus tard en grimaçant. Le Kanima fut légèrement surpris de voir Isaac à la place de Scott mais ne parvint pas à sortir un quelconque mot de sa gorge. Issac lui dit que tout allait bien, que Stiles allait bien et qu'il allait l'aider à se relever s'il le voulait. Jackson hocha de la tête même si bouger ses membres lui faisaient mal.

\- Jackson, merci, réussit à dire Scott quand le chef de meute vint vers son ancien rival.

Le Kanima lui fit un petit sourire et Scott se dépêcha de le poser au bord du lit. L'ancien joueur de lacrosse sentait un léger vide en lui, il se mit à sourire encore plus. Scott et Isaac ne comprirent pas trop pourquoi Jackson sourirait comme ça tout seul bêtement jusqu'à ce que l'ancien petit-ami de Lydia fit flasher ses yeux. Scott sourit à son tour alors que le jeune lycanthrope blond à ses côtés écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Les yeux de Jackson étaient redevenus bleu clair, il était redevenu un Bêta. Il avait réussi à soigner Stiles et de revenir à son ancien statut surnaturel.

\- Tu ressens quelque chose de spécial ? questionna Issac en tenant l'épaule du Kanima.

Ce dernier lui répondit par la positive.

\- Oui, il y a un léger manque au fond de moi mais c'est plus agréable que triste.

\- Je suis content pour toi, fit Scott.

\- J'espère que Stiles va vite aller mieux, réagit Jackson en se tournant doucement en direction de l'hyperactif dont les doigts continuaient à remuer sur la couverture. Pourquoi il bouge comme ça ?

\- Déjà, sache que tu as tout fait pour qu'il aille mieux, déclara Isaac.

Jackson apprécia le commentaire.

\- C'est normal, son corps se remet à bouger et là, ce que tu vois, si je ne me trompe pas, ce sont des mouvements inconscients de son corps. Il va aller bien, je vais t'amener à boire et on va vous laisser tous les deux, ça te va ?

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Jackson en hochant de la tête.

Isaac regarda si le jeune Kanima pouvait rester assis tout seul puis le laisser seul dans la chambre pour aller avec Scott chercher à boire pour Jackson.

\- Il l'aime vraiment, se permit de dire Isaac à Scott.

\- Ça se voit, compléta le chef de meute. Dans ce groupe, les couples sont peut-être surprenants au premier abord mais au fond, les gens s'aiment vraiment.

Il eut un bond dans la poitrine du jeune loup-garou blond bouclé, il avait senti un léger message le concernant. Scott poussa la porte de la salle de bains de l'étage et trouva de quoi mettre de l'eau alors qu'Isaac derrière lui affichait un regard comblé.

\- Je ne repartirais pas, annonça l'ancien Bêta de Derek d'une voix déterminée en fixant les yeux de Scott à travers le miroir.

Une lueur vivace se fit apercevoir dans le regard du meilleur ami de Stiles, une chaleur douce et agréable naquit dans le cœur de Scott. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il était tellement heureux de savoir qu'Issac ne le quitterait plus jamais. Il avait besoin de lui et voulait pas le perdre encore une fois.

Scott se retourna vers le jeune lycanthrope blond, les deux semblaient savoir que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient sincèrement tous les deux. Le jeune chef de meute déposa le verre avant d'attraper Isaac par le poignet pour le rapprocher de lui. Scott savait son meilleur ami sauf mais cela ne signifiait en aucun cas que la guerre était finie et que c'était le moment de baisser sa garde. Il voulait juste un moment de paix, être tranquille le temps d'un instant et de laisser aller son cœur. Ce fut pour cela qu'il embrassa Isaac avec toute la passion qui était en lui, qu'il passa ses mains autour de la nuque de l'ancien Bêta de Derek et qu'il resta collé au jeune homme comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Isaac répondit aussitôt, cela faisait des heures qu'il voulait se trouver seul avec Scott et son vœu s'était réalisé. Il était content que l'initiative vienne du meilleur ami de Stiles ce qui prouvait l'importance qu'il avait pour le jeune loup-garou latino. Il entendait parfaitement les battements fous qui provenaient de la poitrine du chef de meute, Isaac savait que tout ce qui s'était passé et qui se passerait bientôt était un poids très lourd à porter pour Scott. Isaac se promit d'être là pour lui peu importe le prix et il le fit parfaitement comprendre à travers leur baiser.

Du côté de la chambre où se trouvaient Stiles et Jackson, ce dernier comprenait très bien pourquoi les deux n'étaient pas revenus une minute après. Il avait secoué la tête en se moquant gentiment d'eux bien qu'il était compréhensif. Le jeune Kanima s'était relevé comme il peut à l'aide de ses bras tremblotants et l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills s'était réinstallé un peu plus proche de Stiles juste à côté de lui pour lui toucher la main, le sentir et vérifier son état. Le jeune homme avait vraiment eu de la peine à faire face au jeune fils du Shérif dans cette cave, son état et sa faiblesse l'avaient vraiment touché. Cela avait accaparé toutes ses pensées et Jackson ne savait pas s'il avait envie de tuer tout le monde ou de simplement au contraire s'éloigner le plus possible du danger pour ne plus jamais assister à un tel spectacle macabre.

L'ancien rival de Scott observa les traits étrangement détendus du jeune hyperactif couché à quelques centimètres de lui comme s'il dormait. Le jeune Kanima ignorait si Stiles pouvait l'entendre mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était plus dans le même état profond de choc et de souffrance qu'il subissait il y a quelques heures. Jackson en sourit, il continua à regarder le meilleur ami de Scott qui tremblotait de temps en temps sans ouvrir les yeux.

Jackson espérait tellement que Stiles finisse par se réveiller, l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse voulait revoir les yeux si vivants de Stiles ouverts et que le jeune homme parle sans fin. Un détail qu'il avait tant détesté par le passé et qui aujourd'hui, venait à lui manquer plus que tout. Stiles silencieux n'était pas une bonne chose, un Stiles qui rit et qui amène de la vie peu importe ce qu'il fait, voilà ce qu'il fallait à Jackson en ce moment précis.

Jackson serra la main du jeune homme devant lui, plissa les yeux en espérant que ce contact fera que Stiles arrête son état d'inconscience et qu'il ouvre les yeux, montrant qu'il allait mieux. Le Kanima enferma la main de Stiles dans la sienne avec persistance, il espéra tellement que par magie ou parce que le destin l'avait peut-être choisi ainsi, Jackson aperçut les paupières du meilleur ami de Scott papillonner doucement avant de le faire de plus en plus vite. Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à palpiter vivement, c'était comme si on lui mettait un baume sur le cœur. Jackson se mit à sourire, il posa son autre main sur l'épaule du fils du Shérif pour lui signaler sa présence.

Un léger grognement se propagea des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Stiles, Jackson se retint de rire parce que la situation n'était pas très drôle. Mais cela c'était passé dans d'autres circonstances, l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse aurait adoré dire à Stiles qu'il ressemblait à un ours mal léché. Il eut deux grognements plus ou moins identiques avant que les yeux du jeune hyperactif brun finissent par s'ouvrir entièrement. Jackson se rapprocha encore plus de lui tellement content de le voir quitter son état d'inconscience de ces dernières heures.

Les iris de Stiles se mirent à briller quand il vit qui se trouvait en face de lui. Jackson entendit parfaitement le cœur du jeune humain se mettre à battre encore plus vite, Stiles était clairement ravi de le voir dès son réveil. Il fronça les sourcils en voulant se relever à l'aide de ses coudes mais il semblait que le mouvement lui valait trop d'efforts et que cela lui faisait mal.

\- Tu devrais attendre encore un peu pour te lever, je te conseille, fit Jackson.

\- Tu crois pas que j'ai assez fait ma marmotte de service ? parvint à marmonner Stiles, toujours dans son humeur d'ours mal léché.

Le sarcasme de Stiles de retour, c'était le bonheur total pour Jackson qui éclata de rire. Ce bruit si rare mais si beau pour le fils du Shérif lui fit un bien fou. Il se permit aussi de rire en se recouchant doucement sous la couverture. Stiles toucha doucement ses lèvres, le sang avait cicatrisé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il regarda ses doigts, aucune trace et au premier ressenti, aucune odeur de sang. Stiles regarda ses bras ensuite rapidement, son pouls s'accéléra en même temps. Les traces des récentes marques de tortures étaient à moitié effacées de son corps, Stiles ne chercha pas midi à quatorze heures. Quelqu'un avait usé de ses pouvoirs de guérison pour le soigner, il se tourna aussitôt vers Jackson qui sentait parfaitement la nervosité croissante de Stiles.

\- Dis-moi ce que j'ai loupé depuis qu'on est parti de la cave, demanda sèchement le brun en fixant intensément les yeux de Jackson.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, il allait de toute façon savoir pour Hayden. Il devait peut-être même se souvenir de quelque chose mais ce n'était pas le plus important à dire en vérité. Ce qui était majeur à dévoiler, c'était qu'il était devenu Alpha et qu'il avait volontairement voulu supprimer cet avantage de base et qu'il avait réussi à le faire en le sauvant tel Derek par le passé avec Cora. Il baissa les yeux deux secondes avant de déclarer :

\- Tu veux parler d'Hayden ou de moi ?

\- C'est Hayden qui est morte, est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda Stiles, une voix triste coincée dans la gorge.

\- Non, c'est bien elle, avoua Jackson.

\- Je n'étais peut-être pas conscient quand c'est arrivé mais j'ai entendu un cri de Banshee quand nous étions vers la maison des chasseurs. J'ai entendu deux trois trucs quand on était là-bas mais au bout d'un moment, je suis complètement parti. Ce sont mes derniers souvenirs. Comment elle est morte si je peux demander ? Comment va Lydia ? Je sais qu'elle a du tout de suite repensé à ce qui s'est passé avec Allison…

Jackson savait très bien que Stiles voulait aussi parler de lui plutôt que la jeune chimère mais Stiles faisait parti de ce type de personnes qui se souciait de tout le monde. Stiles réussit à se caler contre le coussin en étant plus ou moins assis. Jackson savait pas beaucoup de choses de ce qui s'était passé le jour de la mort d'Allison et peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Il expliqua rapidement que Lydia s'était retrouvée en état de choc et qu'il s'était aussi occupé d'elle avec Malia et Issac quand ils étaient sur le chemin pour venir au loft des Hale. Le Kanima lui jura que juste avant de monter à l'étage, la jeune Banshee rousse se sentait déjà un peu mieux mais qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée toute seule. Stiles sembla rassuré de l'apprendre, Jackson finit par répondre à sa première question :

\- Un chasseur lui a tranché la gorge, Lydia et elles se chargeaient de l'extérieur de la maison alors que Malia, Issac et moi, nous sommes allés à l'intérieur.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a souffert, blêmit Stiles en se disant que Liam devait quand même être mal.

\- En effet, je vais pas te mentir que pour avoir assisté à sa mort, je ne peux pas te dire qu'elle n'a pas souffert, souffla le jeune homme en se mordant les lèvres.

L'ancien rival de lacrosse de Scott n'aurait jamais supporté que ce soit Stiles à la place d'Hayden. Le jeune hyperactif le comprit dans les yeux de Jackson et caressa doucement son bras pour le réconforter avant de dire :

\- J'essayerai de parler un peu avec Liam s'il voudra parler. Je pense que pour le moment, il doit gérer au mieux. Il doit pas être bien, Mason et les autres s'occupent de lui, j'espère.

Jackson hocha de la tête pour confirmer la pensée de Stiles. Le jeune homme semblait rassurer que le loup-garou ne soit pas retrouvé tout seul après avoir une telle nouvelle.

\- On a ramené le corps, il est en bas. Personne ne voulait le laisser en trophée aux chasseurs, raconta l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills.

Stiles avait été d'abord choqué par les premiers mots de Jackson avant d'être d'accord avec leur raisonnement. Son visage resta triste un court instant avant qu'il tourne à un côté plus sévère, Jackson comprit tout de suite ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

\- Jackson, je sais que tu ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je comprends que c'est peut-être dur pour toi mais je pense qu'on est assez… on va dire proches pour que tu puisses m'en parler sans avoir honte ou peur. Je voudrais que tu me parles de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as franchi cette porte au sous-sol, demanda Stiles d'une voix calme.

Jackson hocha de la tête, Stiles fronça un peu le front car il aurait pensé qu'il aurait voulu repousser le sujet à plus tard ou que le jeune homme se serait emporté. Le meilleur ami du chef de meute attendit les explications de Jackson.

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu veux que je le dise moi-même et je te comprends.

Stiles reconnaissait le comportement sûr de soi de Jackson dans ses mots, un rictus amusé apparut sur ses lèvres. Jackson voyant que le fils du Shérif ne semblait pas du tout en colère contre lui, finit par tout lui dire :

\- Oui, pour traverser la barrière de sorbier que les chasseurs avaient déposé sur la porte, je suis devenu un Alpha. J'ai fait comme Scott, il semblerait.

Stiles fit un léger sourire de compréhension, le jeune hyperactif brun savait que s'il posait des questions, Jackson se plaindrait ne pas pouvoir parler et expliquer ce que lui-même avait voulu savoir. Il se terra donc dans le silence pour écouter le jeune homme parler.

\- Je me suis centré sur toi qui était derrière cette foutue porte, torturé et gardé par ses putains de chasseurs de folie.

Un rire resté coincé dans la gorge de Stiles parce que le ton utilisé par Jackson était drôle ainsi que ses mots mais l'histoire, elle par contre, ne l'était dans aucun cas.

\- J'ai vraiment senti le changement lorsque j'ai pu pousser cette porte. Je savais très bien que j'allai devenir Alpha en poussant cette porte mais je m'en fichais, tu étais plus important.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres sur le coup de l'émotion, il avait l'impression que Jackson le surprendrait toujours avec ces déclarations spontanées. Le Kanima sourit à son tour, cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui. En vérité, ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment fait. Ils avaient passé une soirée tous les deux, un lien puissant s'était noué entre les deux anciens rivaux de lycée et une fois plus ou moins tranquilles, c'était à ce moment précis que le côté romantique de la chose s'échappait d'eux-mêmes. Jackson n'était pas un symbole de romantisme alors c'était aussi cela qui rendait cette déclaration encore plus émouvante aux yeux de Stiles.

\- J'étais Alpha, je pensais qu'à te sortir de cet enfer. Te voir aussi mal, comme quand je t'ai vu dans les photos et vidéos que les chasseurs nous ont envoyé, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Tu étais en sang et si mal…

La voix de Jackson se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse, rauque. Stiles comprit que le jeune homme avait vraiment mal vécu ce sauvetage malgré sa réussite. Son état avait choqué Jackson, Stiles baissa les yeux alors que sa gorge se noua un peu.

\- Je t'ai sauvé et c'est le plus important, résuma Jackson en reprenant plus de vie dans sa voix. Je t'ai ramené ici et… et…

Stiles réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière face à cet état d'hésitation, le jeune hyperactif brun fronça les sourcils en regardant les yeux tremblants de Jackson et la légère pression que faisaient ses mains sur le bord du lit. Il était nerveux et ne savait pas trop comment lui dire quelque chose. Stiles le devança en une poignée de secondes, son imagination sans limites l'aidant particulièrement sur ce coup-là. Le fils du Shérif demanda à Jackson d'arrêter de se torturer l'esprit.

\- Stiles…

\- Je te le dis, raconta le meilleur ami de Scott en regardant le Kanima droit dans les yeux. Parce que j'ai déjà compris ce que tu veux me dire.

Jackson fut à son tour étonné, ses sourcils se levèrent en même temps que ses mains se mirent à s'agiter sur le bord du lit. Pourtant Stiles était posé et calme, sa voix ne dévoilait aucune menace quelconque, le Kanima lui-même ne comprenait pas la raison de ce stress en lui. Il regarda donc Stiles, un sourire plein d'amour lui faisait face.

\- On m'a soigné avec des pouvoirs de guérison, je le sais. Je l'ai tout de suite remarqué, pas de blessures majeures, aucun sang frais sur moi. Je ne veux pas faire de suppositions hâtives mais je pense que c'est toi qui m'a soigné, Jackson. Dans ce cas, je ne peux que te dire merci. Merci beaucoup.

Jackson sourit malgré lui, Stiles sut tout de suite qu'avec ce signe, c'était la preuve qu'il avait eu tout juste sur ces doutes. Sauf qu'à la tête du Kanima, il avait tout de même louper une coche. Il décida de poser une question qui lui permettrait d'obtenir indirectement des réponses à ses questionnements.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tu es Alpha ? Qu'ont dit Scott et les autres ? Parce que je suppose qu'ils ont tout de suite remarqué la différence quand tu es sorti de la cave et que tu es revenu ici au loft.

Le visage de Jackson pâlit, le corps du jeune homme se raidit aussitôt. Stiles comprit donc en effet qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas entendre le rythme fou du cœur de Jackson mais il n'était pas aveugle face à son malaise. Stiles tenta une seconde fois de se relever et ne fit aucunement attention à la douleur. Le meilleur ami de Scott se rapprocha de Jackson, mit une main sur l'épaule de l'ex-petit-ami de Lydia le poussant à se confier.

\- Je… tu dois comprendre que peu importe la situation, je l'aurais fait.

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi voulait parler l'ancien joueur de lacrosse alors le fils du Shérif laissa Jackson s'expliquer.

\- Je ne voulais pas être Alpha, c'était une envie que j'ai eu par le passé quand j'étais l'ancien moi. Celui qui était égoïste et arrogant tout le temps. Je me rends parfaitement compte aujourd'hui que je n'ai pas besoin de ce statut, de ce qui va avec parce que j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux avec la meute de Scott, avec toi et ce qui va avec.

Les lèvres de Stiles se mirent à trembler tout en formant un sourire des plus heureux.

\- Je ne voulais pas être Alpha, déjà quand j'étais devant cette porte. Je ne le voulais pas mais c'était l'unique solution pour te sauver de cet enfer alors j'ai tout fait pour le devenir et malgré la douleur et la difficulté, j'y suis parvenu. Je t'ai sauvé, les autres ont senti que j'étais différent quand je suis remonté avec toi mais j'ai tout fait pour qu'on en discute pas. On en a jamais discuté et on en discuteras plus jamais.

Le frère de cœur de Scott commença à comprendre ce que Jackson voulait lui dire à la fin, son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée.

\- Une fois ici, les autres aussi ont dû sentir la différence mais je me suis dépêché de t'amener ici avec Scott.

Le fils du Shérif se demanda où se trouvait désormais son meilleur ami vu que Scott avait là pour lui au début. Jackson sourit face à la tête du jeune homme devant lui, il ne savait pas si la version courte lui suffirait ou si la longue allait l'ennuyer.

\- On a discuté de toi mais aussi de ce qui s'était passé et du fait que je ne voulais pas être alpha. Je lui ai sorti les mêmes explications qu'à toi, il m'a compris. Mais ce que je veux surtout te dire c'est que ton état… m'a aidé à ce que je supprime, on va le dire comme ça, mon statut d'Alpha pour redevenir un Bêta.

C'est à ce moment que Jackson montra ses yeux bleus au jeune homme qui ne fut qu'à moitié étonné par cette révélation. Il caressa le bras de Jackson, ne démontrant aucun dégoût ou autre sentiment négatif à l'égard de l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse de Beacon Hills.

\- Scott m'a proposé de le faire comme Derek avait fait avec sa sœur il y a des années.

Stiles se souvint parfaitement de cette histoire avec la meute ennemie composée uniquement de loups-garous alphas dont faisait parti Ethan. Stiles se souvenait parfaitement qu'il avait tenté de sauver la jeune femme dans cette ambulance, le jeune fils du Shérif avait été mis au courant de comment Derek avait pu sauver sa sœur de son état critique. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Jackson, voulant le remercier de tout son cœur pour ce qu'il avait osé faire pour lui.

\- Scott m'a expliqué que Derek avait perdu son statut d'Alpha en sauvant sa sœur en utilisant son pouvoir de guérison au maximum. Je me rendais un double service en faisant pareil que lui, raconta l'ancien rival de Scott en regardant Stiles droit dans les yeux. Je me débarrassais de ce poids lourd et plein de problèmes qu'était mon statut d'Alpha mais je te sauvais toi. C'était clairement choisi. Scott m'a guidé et je me suis vidé de mes forces comme Derek l'avait fait. J'ai senti le lien de l'Alpha disparaitre en moi alors que je commençais à perdre connaissance. Scott a dû me rattraper à temps puisque quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais posé contre le lit et Isaac se trouvait là.

Le meilleur ami de Scott se mit à sourire, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère de cœur était absent. Ces deux-là devaient enfin passer un moment plus ou moins tranquilles ensemble. Stiles ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti, il était sous surveillance et en plus par quelqu'un qui venait de prouver qu'il ferait tout pour que personne ne lui fasse le moindre mal.

\- Alors tu es donc à nouveau Bêta et tu pensais que moi, Stiles Stilinski, je le prendrais mal ? comprit le fils du Shérif en arquant un sourcil.

Jackson se sentait vraiment bête, Stiles se rapprocha encore un peu plus de son ancien camarade de classe et lui promit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

\- Je suis plutôt fier de toi, souffla l'hyperactif avec un grand sourire.

Le Kanima était à la fois rassuré et étonné de la réponse de Stiles.

\- Ce que tu viens de faire c'est une grande preuve de maturité et de réflexion, Jackson. Comme tout ce que tu as fait quand tu as voulu me sauver dans cette cave. Tu n'as pas réfléchi à toi pour me sauver là-bas, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait peu importe les conséquences qui allaient te tomber dessus. Ensuite, tu as pensé à toi mais aussi à moi et tu as trouvé quelque chose pour m'aider à mieux me soigner et en même temps t'éviter un poids qui ne te servirait pas et qui compliquerait ta vie. Alors non, tu n'aurais pas de l'avoir peur de ma réaction en comprenant que tu as perdu ton statut de chef de meute en voulant me sauver et t'aider toi.

Jackson se pencha aussitôt sur les lèvres de Stiles, il trouvait l'hyperactif incroyable au point qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres mots pour le décrire sur le moment. Stiles sourit à travers le baiser, ressentir les lèvres chaudes et passionnées du Kanima le revigora d'un seul coup et son cœur s'emballa comme une boîte à musique. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de Jackson et répondit à son tour. Jackson laissa passer tout son amour, son soulagement à travers cet échange. Stiles glissa une main dans les cheveux sauvages de l'ancien joueur de lacrosse avant de tenir le visage de Jackson en coupe pour approfondir le baiser entre eux deux.

Stiles aurait pu se poser des tonnes de questions avec des et si mais il ne voulait pas briser ce moment merveilleux qu'il passait avec Jackson. Cela n'aurait servi à rien à part désintégrer ce bon souvenir et puis Stiles, au fond, ne voulait pas connaitre les réponses car il vivait pour le moment la meilleure partie de sa vie et ne cherchait pas à la changer le moins du monde. Le meilleur ami de Scott resta un bon moment percher aux lèvres de Jackson avant que ce dernier ne finisse par se séparer de lui en le remerciant. Stiles éclata de rire, expliquant qu'il n'y avait pas de remerciements à faire.

\- Moi, je peux te remercier mille et mille fois encore. Mais toi, non ! Tu me sauves la vie et tu es là maintenant avec moi.

Jackson soupira en souriant et caressa la joue pâle et froide de l'ancien lycéen de Beacon Hills avant d'embrasser une autre fois ses lèvres rouges du précédent baiser. Stiles était tellement heureux, son cœur se trouvait sur un petit nuage.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Scott et Isaac ressortaient enfin de la salle de bains. Scott, cheveux décoiffés mais sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avait senti que son frère de cœur s'était réveillé mais ne pouvait pas entendre quoi que ce soit vu que Stiles et Jackson se trouvaient dans la seule pièce de l'appartement des Hale à être sécurisé contre l'ouïe indiscrète des lycanthropes.

L'ancien Bêta de Derek sortit à son tour, embrassa la nuque chaude du jeune chef de meute. Un sourire complice entre les deux anciens étudiants du lycée de Beacon Hills, les deux se décidèrent à descendre rejoindre les autres. Scott se retient de rire en regardant en arrière dans la salle de bains le verre d'eau toujours plein. Il y restera là, il en était certain. Il sourit au jeune loup-garou blond bouclé, se passa une main dans les cheveux pour leur donner un sens.

Peine perdue d'y arriver, le frère de cœur de Stiles finit par abandonner et en compagnie d'Isaac, Scott descendit donc en bas pour voir où en étaient les autres et de décider ensemble quoi faire.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Il s'y passe pas mal de choses et j'ai la mauvaise nouvelle de vous annoncer qu'il s'agissait de l'avant-dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine, cette fiction prendra donc fin mais vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà sur une toute nouvelle. Comme promis, je vous laisse avec un petit extrait de ce dernier chapitre de cette histoire: **

**"Ce fut à ce moment que Stiles commença à se réveiller, un grognement presque sourd se fit entendre et le jeune homme hyperactif tendit son cou instinctivement pour laisser plus de places aux baisers de Jackson. Ce dernier éclata de rire alors que le meilleur ami de Scott leva sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux avant de s'en servir comme appui-tête après s'être tourné nonchalamment vers Jackson. Les yeux de Stiles papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir entièrement. La première chose que le fils du Shérif découvrit ce samedi matin fût un sourire malicieux et des yeux brillants."**

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine dans ce cas. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Dernier chapitre aujourd'hui, je suis toute émue de voir cette énième fanfiction prendre fin. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire Teen Wolf vous ait autant plu et d'avoir reçu vos commentaires chapitre après chapitre. Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont commenté, "favoriter" cette fanfiction ou suivi "Nous tous" durant sa publication. Je vous adore ! Je vais donc vous laisser avec mon habituel petit moment de réponses aux commentaires avant de vous donner enfin ce que vous voulez tous: le cher dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

**Hello à toi, julie-deoliveira ! J'étais vraiment contente de lire ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas parce que je ne pense pas abandonner Teen Wolf d'ici un bon moment ! Alors tu pourrais continuer à me lire même si ce n'est plus cette fanfiction… Je suis touchée par tous ses compliments, merci beaucoup. Pour cette future fanfiction, je vais faire la « promo » à la toute fin, je suis trop méchante je sais. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture à toi. **

**Pour lesaccrosdelamerceri : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 18: Vérité **

Au final, malgré la perte d'Hayden, le groupe était resté soudé et avait pu se solidifier encore plus qu'auparavant. Certes, les premiers jours n'avaient faciles pour personne. Tout le monde était resté enfermé dans le loft des Hale pour éviter la haine dangereuse des chasseurs qui auraient largement les tuer en plein jour vu le massacre pour ramener Stiles en vie auprès de la meute.

Scott s'était chargé d'appeler sa mère et le Shérif pour parler de ce qui était arrivé à propos d'Hayden et de vérifier l'état de Stiles mais aussi un peu celui de Liam. Chris était venu avec eux au cas où des chasseurs avaient voulu prendre les deux parents en embuscade. Et de toute manière, le chasseur se trouvait en couple avec la mère du jeune chef de meute alors pour lui, il était hors de question de la laisser seule jusqu'au loft des Hale.

Stiles était resté au lit un moment après son réveil et passait très peu de temps hors de sa chambre, il devait encore reprendre des forces et ne savait pas comment cela se passerait avec Liam et les autres. Le jeune hyperactif se trouvait dans la même situation qu'avec Scott dans le passé. On avait voulu le sauver et il y avait une personne qui avait été tuée. Scott avait perdu son premier amour, Liam venait de perdre le sien à son tour. Il était peut-être en couple avec Theo désormais, cela restait bien une personne importante pour le Bêta de Scott. Il avait la vie trois personnes sur sa conscience : Allison, Donovan et désormais Hayden. Stiles pouvait se trouver égoïste d'oublier toutes les vies supprimées des chasseurs lors de son sauvetage mais celle d'Hayden valait toutes celles perdues du côté des chasseurs.

Jackson était resté tout le long auprès du fils du Shérif, Scott venait de temps en temps mais Jackson veillait parfaitement sur Stiles. Le Kanima avait parlé avec le reste de la meute bien entendu, il leur avait aussi demandé comment il allait. La seule personne en dehors de Scott et Isaac à savoir pour Stiles et Jackson se trouvait être Ethan. L'ex-petit-ami de Lydia n'était pas parvenu à lui cacher une telle chose et puis dès que le l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse était allé voir le reste de la meute, le frère jumeau d'Aiden avait senti quelque chose de changé chez son ami en dehors du fait qu'il n'était plus un Alpha.

Les deux amis avaient parlé un bon moment à l'étage loin des oreilles surnaturelles des autres et puis, Jackson avait avoué pour Stiles. Ethan avait été ravi pour Jackson et Stiles, il avait voulu voir le fils du Shérif autant sur sa santé que sur son couple avec l'ancien bad boy du lycée. Jackson avait essayé de ne pas s'énerver au surnom, il accepta et une fois que les deux lycanthropes étaient entrés dans la chambre de Stiles, ce dernier qui était assis contre la tête de lit comprit immédiatement qu'Ethan était au courant.

\- On est venu pour vérifier la rumeur ? taquina le frère de cœur de Scott avec un léger rire. Approche, approche !

\- C'est pas une rumeur ! fit Jackson en se posant en au coin du lit en le fusillant gentiment des yeux.

Stiles fit comme si le jeune homme n'avait rien dit et fit signe à Ethan de venir vers lui.

\- Stop, stop ! Je veux pas assister à votre première dispute de couple ! s'exclama le jeune homme en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- On se dispute même pas, marmonna Stiles en souriant parce qu'il comprenait qu'Ethan n'avait pas de problème à ce qu'il soit en couple avec Jackson.

\- J'étais déjà sûr que tu étais bi dès que tu es arrivé dans notre appart à Londres, lui apprit le lycanthrope en se posant contre le mur, bras croisés.

Stiles arqua un sourcil face à cette nouvelle.

\- Et puis, Peter avait aussi un peu saisi. Mason et Corey l'ont pas vraiment aidé à oublier sa théorie, continua Ethan en levant les yeux au ciel. Peter ressemble parfois tellement à une gamine de treize en manque de ragots, il aurait dû resté au lycée.

\- Il aurait terrorisé tout le monde, gémit Stiles en se passant une main devant les yeux. Je vais l'imaginer nous donner des cours et… bref, trop de traumatismes pour ma petite personne !

\- Quelle théorie ? demanda Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

Ethan redevint sérieux et expliqua que le jeune couple avait plusieurs fois parlé de frustration sexuelle entre eux deux qui datait d'un moment déjà. Jackson manqua de s'étouffer, les joues en feu alors que Stiles ne se gêna pas d'éclater de rire face à cette fameuse théorie. Stiles était beaucoup plus détendu à l'idée de voir les autres après la venue d'Ethan.

Lydia était la seconde personne en dehors du couple formé par Scott et Isaac à savoir pour Jackson et Stiles. Bien qu'elle avait des doutes, elle en fut certaine quand la jeune Banshee était venue voir le jeune hyperactif dans sa chambre le troisième jour après leur escapade suicidaire. En ouvrant la porte, elle était tombée sur Jackson et Stiles s'embrassant. Son rire si familier les avait tétanisés dans leur action jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à crier de joie et de se jeter dans leurs bras pour leur dire à quel point elle était contente pour eux.

\- J'étais sûr qu'il y avait un truc louche entre vous deux depuis le retour de Jackson. Bon, un peu près comme tout le monde ici dans la meute mais bon, je suis trop heureuse pour vous et surtout, d'avoir eu raison d'avoir eu des doutes pour vous deux !

Stiles et Jackson avaient doucement assimilé tout ce que la jeune femme rousse venait de leur dire, Stiles éclata de rire et sourit tandis que Jackson se demandait comment la Banshee pouvait être si excitée de savoir que lui, son ex, pouvait être en couple avec celui qui avait toujours un béguin sur elle par le passé.

\- Fait pas cette tête, Jackson ! ordonna Lydia en le fixant durement droit dans les yeux.

\- Il comprend pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. J'aurai pu moi aussi mais bon, je suis plus surpris de rien par ce monde, expliqua Stiles avec un rictus heureux sur les lèvres.

Lydia rigola alors que Jackson serra sa mâchoire, ils parlaient comme s'il ne trouvait pas juste entre les deux anciens lycéens.

\- Jackson, ça fait des années que je sais que tu es bi !

Le Kanima écarquilla des yeux, Stiles se pinça les lèvres curieux de la suite de cette discussion plus qu'intéressante.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment ça ? imita la Banshee en éclatant de rire avant de rouler des yeux.

Stiles aurait voulu lui poser la même question mais les explications de la rouquine vinrent tout de suite :

\- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, Danny avait raison et tu t'étais un peu découvert en disant que tu étais le style de tout le monde.

\- Il a vraiment dit un truc pareil ? s'étonna Stiles. Tu es tellement arrogant avant !

\- Stiles, siffla Jackson. J'étais con et c'est du passé.

\- Parfaitement résumé, affirma Stiles en hochant de la tête tout en se retenant de rire. C'est sûr que tu étais con au lycée mais plus aujourd'hui.

Jackson fit flasher ses yeux bleus pour montrer qu'il allait trop loin mais au fond, le Kanima savait très bien que ce genre de menaces ne fonctionnerait jamais sur Stiles. Peut-être quand Derek était le bad Wolf de service et que Peter terrorisait tout le monde mais plus maintenant.

\- Lydia, dis-lui de se taire, soupira Jackson.

\- Oh, personne n'arrivera à le faire taire, je pense. Bien que je crois que tu as trouvé un bon moyen d'y parvenir, taquina la jeune Banshee rousse en se relevant.

Stiles éclata de rire et Jackson secoua la tête, il ne voyait pas en quoi s'énerver serait une bonne chose surtout que pour le moment, tout le monde prenait bien le fait qu'il soit avec Stiles. Surtout Lydia avec qui durant le lycée il est sorti. Un petit sourire se vit sur son visage.

\- Merci Lydia, réussit à dire le Kanima.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas à dire merci. Bon, je vous laisse parce que je dois aller voir deux autres cachottiers. Cette meute, elle nous surprend de jour en jour alors pourquoi je m'habitue pas, soupira la jeune femme en quittant la pièce.

Scott et Isaac allaient eux aussi avoir droit à une petite conversation avec l'ancienne reine des abeilles du lycée. Elle allait le faire comme avec Jackson et Stiles, la jeune Banshee était tellement heureuse de voir ses deux acolytes un peu collants devenus des piliers de sa vie être enfin heureux et en couple. Bien que les couples auraient pu paraitre improbables par le passé par le fait que Jackson et Stiles étaient sur elle et qu'Isaac et Scott couraient après la même fille aussi, ces deux duos étaient solides et sincères aujourd'hui.

Le quatrième jour qui suivit le sauvetage de Stiles, le couple de Theo et Liam était officiel depuis déjà quelques jours, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Jackson était en couple avec Stiles. Peter avait éclaté de rire avec Mason et Corey, ils étaient les premiers à dire que c'était évident. Et c'était rapidement arrivé aux oreilles du Shérif. Stiles avait la visite de son père le troisième jour en fin de journée et heureusement, tout s'était bien passé malgré que le père du jeune hyperactif ait parlé de son passif avec Jackson. Ce dernier avait été présent jusqu'au bout et avait tenté plusieurs fois de parler avec le Shérif.

Le Kanima avait vite compris que comme toujours, l'unique personne assez suicidaire et têtu resterait toujours Stiles. Jackson était impressionné de son côté téméraire et des arguments que sortait le frère de cœur de Scott. Le père de Stiles finit par écouter son fils et Jackson put glisser des mots de temps en temps. Le Shérif n'était clairement pas contre le fait que Stiles soit avec un homme, le seul petit souci qui posait problème au Shérif aurait été le même que si cela avait été une fille : il voulait le bonheur de son fils mais aussi qu'il soit avec une bonne personne, quelqu'un qui l'aiderait et ne l'apporterait pas de problème. Jackson avait apporté des fardeaux par le passé et n'avait pas été des plus gentils avec le meilleur ami de Scott.

Scott avait voulu mettre son grain de sel mais Isaac et Lydia l'avaient persuadé que Stiles saurait parfaitement se débrouiller comme un grand sans lui. la jeune Banshee avait adoré fouiner un peu du côté de l'autre couple, elle n'avait pas chercher de problèmes mais les avait bien taquinés sur le fait que cela paraissait complètement improbable qu'ils soient ensemble. Mais elle était vraiment heureuse pour ses deux amis et camarades de galère surnaturelle.

La meute avait trouvé un certain point d'ancrage à la suite du sauvetage de Stiles, Mason et Liam s'étaient chargés de prévenir après l'accord du Shérif la famille d'Hayden. Theo avait voulu être là mais le Bêta de Scott avait préféré le faire seul. Une fois rentré au loft, il n'avait pas quitté la chimère une seconde. Mason avait expliqué qu'il avait vraiment eu de la peine à dire le mensonge préparé par Scott et le Shérif pour ne pas dévoiler la vérité surnaturelle aux parents et à la sœur d'Hayden. Il avait dû dire qu'elle était venue suite à un appel de Mason disant comme quoi Liam était mal et qu'il pensait que la venue de la jeune femme allait lui faire du bien. Que c'était la raison pour laquelle Hayden était venue en ville et qu'ils s'étaient vus avec des amis et qu'ils avaient appris son décès par la police. Un vol dans la rue qui se serait mal terminé, voilà ce qu'était le mensonge sur la mort tragique d'Hayden.

Ce même quatrième jour après le sauvetage du meilleur ami de Scott, la meute se réunit tous ensemble en bas. Stiles faisait ses premiers pas hors de sa chambre à l'exception de la salle de bain et allait faire face à Liam et cela restait tout de même assez compliqué pour lui. Sauf que juste avant qu'il se décide à descendre rejoindre Jackson qui était déjà dans le salon du loft, on toqua à la porte et comme Stiles pensait que c'était Scott ou son petit-ami, il était allé ouvrir rapidement. Mais Stiles tomba sur un Liam qui avait encore la main levée, l'hyperactif ne savait pas si c'était mieux ou pire de discuter maintenant qu'en bas devant tout le monde. Il arqua un sourcil avant couper court au silence :

\- Tu comptes frapper ma tête ou tu vas baisser ta main ?

Un sourire se fit sur le visage du jeune louveteau qui abaissa tout de suite sa main avant de lui demander d'une voix timide si les deux pouvaient discuter tranquillement. Stiles voyait très bien que Liam n'était pas en colère contre lui mais sa tristesse n'était aucunement cachée. Le frère de cœur de Scott hocha de la tête et l'invita à entrer.

\- Scott m'a dit que c'était dur pour toi, que ça te rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Stiles ferma la porte et une envie de frapper Scott lui vint à l'esprit sauf que si le chef de meute avait parlé à Liam de son ressentiment, c'était qu'il le pensait nécessaire pour la suite. Il souffla et s'assit au bout de lit alors que le louveteau restait debout en face de lui, bras croisés.

\- En effet, cela me rappelle beaucoup trop Allison. Scott et elle, toi et Hayden, ça fait écho dans ma tête et ces deux drames se lient par un seul point commun : moi.

\- Arrête, fit Liam. Je suis triste mais pas en colère contre toi.

\- Tu le seras un jour alors…

\- Non, je ne pense pas que je serais un jour en colère pour quelque chose que tu n'as jamais voulu, expliqua le petit-ami de Theo.

\- Bien sûr que je ne l'ai jamais voulu ! s'exclama Stiles en passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux en bataille. Mais j'ai causé la mort d'une autre personne dans ma vie et je sais pas si je le supporterai.

\- Stiles ! Allison et Hayden ont décidées de leur plein gré de se battre pour toi et connaissaient très bien les risques. Donovan voulait te tuer et tu t'es défendu sans vouloir le tuer.

\- Et c'est arrivé, fit Stiles en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Il le méritait mais c'est pas le plus important, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu n'as pas être inquiet par rapport à moi ou les autres.

Le frère de cœur de Scott peinait à croire que Liam puisse agir aussi sereinement avec lui et se montrer si calme et mature après la mort de la jeune femme hispanique.

\- Scott t'a demandé de gérer ton self-control ? ironisa froidement Stiles.

\- Absolument pas ! La seule personne qui m'a dit que je devrais faire attention à mes mots, c'est Theo.

L'hyperactif arqua un sourcil d'étonnement, il ne pensait pas que la chimère aurait eu cette pensée pour lui. Liam rigola de la surprise de Stiles, il fit deux pas en direction du jeune homme.

\- Theo m'a dit que tu repenserais à la période du Nogitsune et que tu repenserais aussi à Donovan. Même si je le savais, il m'a dit que je devais te faire comprendre que tu n'y es aucunement responsable de tout ça. Que tu ne l'as jamais voulu et que c'était le plus important.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé que Theo soit de si bons conseils, admit le brun avec un rictus en coin.

\- Il pourrait franchement t'étonner, sourit Liam.

L'ambiance venait de prendre un autre tour et Stiles se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il se leva et vint serrer Liam dans ses bras en lui promettant d'être toujours là pour lui si jamais il voudrait lui parler ou autre.

\- Je sais, dit Liam. Pareil pour toi. Et puis, félicitation pour toi et Jackson !

Stiles éclata de rire, c'était donc plus un secret pour personne dans cette meute. Il ne devrait même pas en être surpris, il frictionna ses cheveux et proposa à Liam de descendre avec lui pour aller voir les autres.

\- Je crois que tout le monde s'impatiente de te voir de nouveau sur pieds.

\- De retour pour les fatiguer, rigola le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte.

Liam secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

\- Juste pour te prévenir, déclara le jeune lycanthrope avant de sortir de la chambre. Peter, Mason et Corey vont sûrement te sauter dessus pour te parler de toi et Jackson.

\- Oui, comme quoi on avait une frustration sexuelle ? ricana l'hyperactif.

\- Je vois qu'on t'a mis à jour, reconnut Liam.

\- Malade ou au fond du gouffre, je finis toujours par tout savoir ! déclara de vive voix le frère de cœur de Scott.

Les deux désormais en raccord descendirent les escaliers, Liam alla s'installer directement auprès de Theo qui voyant que son petit ami et Stiles souriaient et parlaient normalement entre eux fut rassuré. Scott sourit à Stiles comme soutien parce que malgré cet épisode entre Liam et Stiles, le chef de meute savait très bien que son meilleur ami resterait en retrait vers les autres au moins un tout petit moment qui pourrait très bien être de cinq minutes à trois heures. Lydia fut la première à se jeter sur son ami, toute souriante et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille juste pour l'embêter.

\- Lydia, je suis pas contre ce trop d'amour mais là, c'est étouffant !

La jeune Banshee rousse se décrocha de lui avant un petit rire gêné, Stiles lui sourit et la jeune femme était contente que l'hyperactif aille mieux. Tout le monde avançait à son propre rythme. Stiles était un peu embarrassé qu'il soit le centre de l'attention mais dès que Ethan lui dit d'aller s'asseoir entre lui et Jackson, ce malaise commença à se dissiper. Sur le chemin pour aller rejoindre les deux lycanthropes, Mason et Corey lui firent des sourires malicieux et le fils du Shérif put très bien voir au loin l'oncle de Derek et Cora ricaner quand Jackson lui demanda s'il se sentait bien. Sauf que ce n'étaient pas des rires mauvais ou énervants, c'était plutôt du genre que lui et Jackson avaient été idiots, que leur relation était plus qu'évidente et qu'ils leur avaient fallu beaucoup trop de temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Scott fit ensuite un discours sur ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours et chacun était d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait, chaque déclaration de Scott restèrent imprégnés chez tout le monde. Tous hochaient de la tête et laissaient un peu leur tristesse sortir. Theo aurait pu être las qu'on parle beaucoup d'Hayden ou que Liam soit aussi lessivé par son décès mais la chimère brune était compréhensive et là pour le jeune Bêta de Scott bien plus que n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer.

Par la suite, Derek et Cora prirent la route pour une autre ville qui avait besoin d'aide à cause de chasseurs encore sous les ordres de Tamora. Tous les autres avaient décidés de rester à Beacon Hills, Ethan était parti à Londres conclure leurs affaires pour ensuite revenir en ville sous le protection de Malia. Isaac avait fait la même chose une semaine plus tard avec Malia également, Scott ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter Beacon Hills.

Le chef de meute avait vraiment été tenté de partir en France avec Isaac, Stiles avait tout fait pour que son meilleur ami prenne l'avion avec Isaac mais malgré son amour pour le lycanthrope et sa peur de le perdre, Scott pensait d'abord à la ville. En même temps, Isaac, au contraire de Stiles, avait tout fait pour convaincre le latino que tout irait bien pour lui et qu'il serait bientôt de retour en ville. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il se passa. Stiles avait bien taquiné Scott dès que le petit-ami de ce dernier était revenu au loft des Hale sain et sauf.

Le chef de meute avait aussitôt demandé au lycanthrope blond bouclé une fois tranquille en tête à tête s'il préférerait pas venir vivre chez lui. Le loup-garou avait tout de suite accepté. En plus, Mélissa fut vraiment ravie de le voir de retour dans leur maison et malgré un certain étonnement de les voir en couple, l'infermière était vraiment trop émue et contente pour eux.

Jackson était donc resté en ville avec Stiles et le Shérif ayant finalement accepté que le Kanima soit avec son fils et qu'il était parfaitement au courant que Jackson avait coupé court sa relation avec ses parents adoptifs, il proposa lors d'un souper avec les deux jeunes hommes pour proposer à Jackson de venir vivre à la maison si cela lui plaisait. Stiles s'était retenu de le dire à haute voix mais son petit-ami avait rarement été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment. Le Kanima avait bien sûr dit oui après avoir remercié le Shérif. Jackson avait ensuite expliqué qu'il changerait d'université pour prendre une en Californie assez proche de Beacon Hills avec Ethan.

Isaac avait décidé de faire la même chose et avec Ethan, les deux s'étaient aussi lancés dans l'idée de trouver un travail ou une université dans la région pour ne pas se trouver trop éloigné de Beacon Hills. Autrefois la ville qu'ils voulaient tous au moins une fois quitter, aujourd'hui leur maison qu'ils défendraient dur comme fer. Theo réussit à se débrouiller pour que Deaton le prenne comme apprenti vétérinaire sans passer par l'université pour avoir au moins un travail vu qu'il avait quitté en cours de route le lycée et qu'il ne se voyait pas reprendre les cours. Au final, tous avaient repris gentiment le cours de leur vie et trouvait de quoi remplir chaque moment.

Même si les chasseurs étaient toujours là, leur diminution depuis l'assaut pour sauver Stiles était un excellent signe pour tout le monde. La ville de Beacon Hills était toujours un nid à problèmes mais il restait que son apogée douloureuse faisait partie du passé maintenant.

Le loft se faisait un peu vide mais Peter s'étant décidé à rester lui aussi à Beacon Hills y avait posé ses affaires. Theo y résidait aussi comme avant quoi, Liam venait tous les jours et Ethan avait pu y trouver une chambre soi-disant le temps de trouver ailleurs mais au final, l'appartement des Hale était aussi devenu pour lui sa nouvelle maison. L'ambiance n'était pas forcément des plus calmes mais elle était pleine de vie et c'était mieux que tout.

Un mois après le sauvetage du fils unique du Shérif, dans la maison de ce dernier, sous les rayons du petit-matin, la maison était vide et silencieuse. Le père de Stiles était parti pour le poste depuis peu et ne reviendrait pas avant tard le soir. Deux corps dans un lit étaient encore endormis. Enfin, un seul l'était complètement parce que l'un deux avait ouvert les yeux pour observer l'autre silhouette lui tournant le dos. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, une peau pâle comme la neige mais qui restait parsemée de légères tâches étoilées sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Un suçon plutôt évident sur le côté gauche de son cou fit sourire l'autre jeune homme couché dans le lit

C'était le week-end, c'était un réveil naturel et normal pour les deux jeunes gens vivant dans la maison Stilinski. Stiles était toujours celui qui dormait le plus longtemps et cela n'allait certainement pas posé de problèmes à Jackson qui adorait le regarder encore endormi et si paisible. Jackson n'était plus seul, chaque réveil se révélait aussi superbe et magnifique que le précédent et Stiles était la principale raison de ce bonheur si nouveau pour le Kanima.

Puisque que le frère de cœur de Scott semblait bien décider à ne pas quitter les bras de Morphée de sitôt, Jackson se décida de continuer à observer le jeune homme dont la tête était cachée dans un cousin. Un ange si calme quand il dormait qui pouvait se révéler être un véritable petit diablotin le jour. Mais c'était son diablotin à lui. Il souriait tout en se demandant ce qui se passerait en ce samedi matin, quelles allaient être les nouvelles répliques sarcastiques et cultes de Stiles. De savoir qu'avec le temps, le désir et la passion étaient toujours présents était un élément essentiel pour Jackson. Ce n'était pas comme si tout s'était tassé et parti aussi vite que venu une fois qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Non, la surprise et la folie étaient omniprésentes.

L'ami d'Ethan se hissa un plus vers le jeune hyperactif, passa en douceur une main dans les mèches brunes rebelles. Dire qu'autrefois, Stiles les avait si court ! Tant de choses avaient changées et pour la plupart, ce n'était que pour le mieux. Décidé à briser ce silence matinal, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse glissa sa main vers le cou puis l'épaule de Stiles du bout des doigts. Parce que même si Stiles restait un éternel dormeur, il existait une panoplie de moyens de le réveiller que ce soit doux, amoureux ou taquin. Jackson posa ses lèvres sur la nuque du brun et s'amusa avec ces crocs sur la chair blanche sans venir à le mordre.

Ce fut à ce moment que Stiles commença à se réveiller, un grognement presque sourd se fit entendre et le jeune homme hyperactif tendit son cou instinctivement pour laisser plus de places aux baisers de Jackson. Ce dernier éclata de rire alors que le meilleur ami de Scott leva sa main pour la passer dans ses cheveux avant de s'en servir comme appui-tête après s'être tourné nonchalamment vers Jackson. Les yeux de Stiles papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir entièrement. La première chose que le fils du Shérif découvrit ce samedi matin fût un sourire malicieux et des yeux brillants.

\- Tu es obligé de me réveiller si tôt ? marmonna Stiles en se frottant les yeux, un peu grincheux.

\- C'est sûr qu'après la nuit dernière, t'as besoin de récupérer, se moqua Jackson. Petite nature !

Leur tête se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'autre, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée pouvait entendre le doux rythme du cœur de l'hyperactif surtout son agacement quand le jeune homme brun roula des yeux face à la tique de Jackson.

\- Moi, une petite nature ? Tu es très drôle, Jackson !

\- Oui, tu es une petite nature !

Stiles se glissa jusqu'à son nez touche presque celui du jeune Kanima en face de lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- La petite nature, elle te dit qu'elle l'est pas et puis si j'en étais une, la petite nature, elle aurait pas fait tout ce qu'elle a fait hier, hein ?

Jackson se mordit les lèvres, un Stiles qui argumente le matin se trouvait être un vrai spectacle. Après un café, l'hyperactif trouvera sûrement mieux bien qu'il n'ait pas totalement tort non plus.

\- Et puis, petite nature, c'est qui entre nous deux qui suppliait d'arrêter ?

Là, ce fût un retournement de situation pour le Kanima qui se pinça les lèvres alors que le frère de cœur de Scott fanfaronnait avec un petit sourire victorieux. Jackson attrapa le brun par la taille et se plaça au-dessus, Stiles arrêta de parler et de respirer. Il savait très bien que Jackson était compétitif et taquin, c'était juste tellement habituel qu'il savait déjà comment tout cela à se finir. Stiles continuait de sourire avec contentement, les yeux du jeune homme juste au-dessus de lui brillaient telles des lucioles dans la nuit : on ne voyait que ça. Jackson plaça chacune de ses mains de chaque côté de Stiles comme pour l'emprisonner auprès de lui bien qu'au fond de lui, il savait très bien que Stiles pourrait volontairement devenir son prisonnier, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Stiles se permit de rire face aux yeux enflammés de son petit-ami, il le regardait comme la plus belle chose au monde et son cœur s'accéléra vivement à cette pensée. Stiles releva les yeux jusqu'aux lèvres attirantes comme toujours de Jackson et les fixa avec insistance. Le silence régnait toujours entre les deux jeunes anciens ennemis devenus amants. Mais il n'y avait pas forcément besoin de mots, un regard pouvait suffire pour le jeune couple.

C'est ainsi que Jackson s'attaqua aux lèvres fines et tentatrices du jeune hyperactif brun, ce dernier avait été ravi d'avoir un si beau et puissant baiser dès tôt le matin. Il ferma les yeux alors que Jackson passait ses mains autour de son visage alors que le Kanima était littéralement assis sur lui. Le meilleur ami de Scott posa ses mains dans le dos de Jackson et l'attira encore plus contre lui. Leur respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, c'était comme si chacun voulait tenir plus longtemps que l'autre. Comme si ce baiser était leur seul moyen de survie, un baiser dont la passion ne voudrait certainement jamais s'éteindre un jour.

Soudainement, les mains de Stiles vinrent vers les abdominaux du jeune homme et remontèrent du bout des doigts faisant ressentir une douce chaleur électrique dans tout le corps du Kanima. Ce dernier stoppa avec regret le baiser avant de venir déposer ses lèvres encore avides de Stiles sur le cou blanc du fils du Shérif. Stiles allait finir par être décoré de traces violacées dans le cou de manière permanente, Jackson adorait marquer son territoire et le marquer à cette endroit. Stiles appréciait aussi vu qu'il s'arqua en fermant les yeux.

Mais après leurs ébats, le fils du Shérif flippait toujours ou l'engueulait parce que tout le monde allait le voir. Jackson disait que c'était mieux ainsi et Stiles disait que son père allait les tuer tous les deux ou bien qu'à son job, les gens allaient finir par se poser de sacrées questions sur lui. Jackson avait éclaté de rire à ce dernier point vu que pour lui, il était évident qu'ils devaient déjà le faire.

Jackson continua de l'embrasser avant s'allonger complètement sur le jeune homme, il posa une main sur le torse du jeune hyperactif alors que ce dernier passa ses mains dans les cheveux courts du Kanima. Leurs bassins collés l'un contre l'autre, les deux avaient des frissons qui leur parcourraient tout le corps tandis que leur souffle continuait de s'affaisser par manque d'oxygène. Stiles réussit à relever la tête de Jackson d'une main et de s'attaquer à son tour aux lèvres rougies du précédent baiser. Il y mit tous ses sentiments et serra le Kanima contre lui. Jackson répondit au baiser avec férocité. Les deux partagèrent une même idée alors que le Kanima accentua les choses : chaque matin était ainsi et c'étaient définitivement les meilleurs moments de la journée alors pourquoi quitter le lit ?

Du côté de la maison des McCall, un peu plus tard dans la journée, vers le début de l'après-midi dans la chambre de Scott qu'Isaac partageait également, les deux jeunes se trouvaient à faire des activités différentes sans pourtant se quitter du regard moins d'une minute. Isaac n'avait pas vraiment remis les pieds dans son ancienne chambre, elle n'était plus vraiment utile et puis, comme Mélissa avait été plutôt à leur proposé de partager la même chambre pour éviter qu'ils la réveillent au milieu de la nuit pour aller dans la chambre de l'autre, les deux étaient plutôt contentes.

Le jeune latino essayait tant bien que mal à travailler sur des textes théoriques pour ses études pour devenir vétérinaire. Il fermait les yeux pour se remémorer ce qui étaient écrit sur ses feuilles mais le frère de cœur de Stiles savait très bien que le jeune lycanthrope blond bouclé se trouver même pas à trois mètres de lui et c'était une grosse source de déconcentration pour le chef de meute. Isaac utilisait sans gêne aucune sa barre de traction torse nu juste devant lui et c'était sérieusement pas la bonne chose à faire si Scott comptait avoir de bonnes notes pour ses futurs partiels.

Juste de sentir sa présence l'aurait dérangé mais de le savoir torse nu et qu'Isaac le fasse volontairement pour déranger Scott, ce dernier était vraiment en train de tester son potentiel de self-control. Une voix en lui ordonnait au chef de meute de se jeter sur Isaac mais une autre moins importante lui indiquait de regarder ses feuilles et d'oublier pour le moment la présence d'Isaac. Un vrai cauchemar se passait dans la tête de Scott.

\- Isaac ?

\- Oui ?

Rien qu'à sa voix amusée, il se grillait sur ses véritables intentions.

\- Tu pourrais pas attendre au moins cinq minutes, temps que je finisse cette page ?

\- Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles ?

C'était peine perdue pour Isaac mais il s'amusait tout de même à faire celui qui ne savait rien. Scott roula des yeux, termina de lire sa phrase, claqua durement son livre et le posa sèchement sur ses notes de cours éparpillées partout sur son bureau. Le jeune loup-garou blond arqua un sourcil, au sommet de sa curiosité alors qu'il travaillait toujours ses tractions avec une aisance que seul un être surnaturel pourrait avoir. Scott passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et se tourna en direction du jeune homme blond avec un certain sourire vague.

\- Parfois, tu peux être bien pire que Stiles au niveau de la patience, souffla le jeune loup-garou Alpha en quittant sa chaise pour venir se mettre pile devant le lycanthrope bouclé.

Ce dernier s'arrêta une seconde tout en gardant ses mains sur la barre de tractions, il arqua un sourcil plutôt amusé et hilare de la critique sortie par Scott. Il était pas certain que l'hyperactif aurait accepté mais il n'était pas là, Isaac dévisagea le latino en attendant de savoir ce que le fils de Mélissa voulait faire. Il l'avait fait quitté ses bouquins et son air déterminé pouvait dire une tonne de choses alors il l'observa en silence. Scott regarda les cheveux fous et bouclés du jeune loup-garou, sa peau légèrement bronzée par le soleil de Californie, ses magnifiques yeux et ses lèvres passionnés qui ne lui rappelaient que de bons souvenirs.

Isaac finit par lâcher la barre et retomba sur ses pieds dans un silence total tout en regardant de haut le meilleur ami de Stiles avec un petit sourire en coin. Scott était sous le charme malgré qu'il secouait la tête faussement fatiguée par le comportement du jeune lycanthrope blond bouclé. Ce dernier était la source principal au fait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se concentrer, il parvenait uniquement à travailler quand Isaac ne se trouvait vers lui. En même temps si Isaac ne s'amusait pas à le narguer avec sa musculature et son beau visage dignes des statues de l'Antiquité sans arrêt, Scott aurait certainement moins de difficultés à rester focus sur ses notes de cours.

Le cœur du chef de meute battit de plus en plus fort alors que son sourire s'agrandissait de seconde en seconde avec malice. Malgré la légère différence de taille entre les deux jeunes hommes, Scott s'avança encore plus proche d'Isaac au point de pouvoir sentir son souffle sur son visage. Scott ne laissa aucune à l'ancien joueur de lacrosse du lycée de Beacon Hills pour faire le premier pas, le latino attrapa sans aucune hésitation le plus grand par la nuque avec des yeux confiants et lumineux. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles du blondinet, le contact était toujours aussi passionné à l'enflammer de la pointe des pieds à la racine de ses cheveux noirs de jais.

Il pouvait sentir un léger rire sortir de la bouche du blond, ce dernier serra le chef de meute contre lui tout en répondant avec une étreinte chaleureuse au baiser de Scott. Le meilleur ami de Stiles se souvint du premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'ancien apprenti chasseur de Chris. Il ne regrettait rien et son cœur le lui prouvait parfaitement. Il glissa ses mains vers la nuque d'Isaac et réussit en un mouvement habile à plaquer le blond contre l'encadrure de la porte de leur chambre avec un rictus malicieux sur ses lèvres rougies par l'incroyable baiser.

Ce moment était le plus petit plus de bonheur parfait malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient dans un monde aucunement parfait et heureux. Tout avait changé et cela ne s'arrêterait certainement pas maintenant mais Scott espérait comme toujours que les choses iraient pour le mieux. Après tout, il avait traversé tellement de choses et réalisé énormément en si peu de temps.

Des gens étaient morts, certains étaient partis de Beacon Hills, ils avaient fait face à des chasseurs et des tonnes de créatures en ville. Sauf que le mal ne régnait pas en maître continuellement : Stiles était toujours là malgré leur crise causée par Theo par le passé, Lydia était une jeune femme formidable et plein de soutien, Malia était la seconde source de rire de la meute mais aussi une femme courageuse, Liam était la preuve qu'il avait fait le bon choix en mordant pour la première fois un innocent et Isaac était la preuve que le premier amour n'est pas forcément immortel mais qu'il y en aurait d'autres autant surprenants qu'adorables.

Scott continua d'embrasser follement la bouche appétissante d'Isaac avec la pensée que cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas besoin d'enlever beaucoup d'habits chez le jeune lycanthrope. Il lui rendait un grand service avec ses abdominaux et tous ses muscles déjà si visibles. Après avoir embrassé doucement et sensuellement le cou et les omoplates du blond, ce dernier réussit par sa force surnaturelle à retourner la situation à son avantage en plaquant à son tour Scott sauf que les deux se trouvaient désormais dans la chambre et d'un mouvement rapide, la porte fût fermée.

L'ancien habitant de Paris avait les yeux brillants et dominait avec malice le loup-garou Alpha qui n'était que content de voir Isaac prendre le contrôle de la situation. Après avoir embrassé Scott en prenant son visage en coupe, l'ancien joueur de lacrosse n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour débarrasser le latino de son T-Shirt sans se gêner de regarder chaque morceau de chair musclée dévoilée à ses yeux gourmands. Torse contre torse, front contre front, ne cherchant pas à lutter contre le désir qu'ils partageaient l'un contre l'autre, ils laissaient juste exprimer leurs sentiments d'une puissance absolu pour l'autre.

Les mains du Bêta glissèrent sur furtivement sur la chair musclée du chef de meute sans pour autant quitter le loup des yeux augmentant la tension vibrante entre eux. La danse séductrice reprit de plus belle, Isaac se collant encore plus au frère de cœur de Stiles et le loup-garou hispanique fermant les yeux tout en s'agrippant sauvagement aux épaules carrées d'Isaac. Le blond bouclé voyant son impatience arrivée à son apogée, il attrapa Scott par la taille et presque en un mouvement de valse, le poussa finalement sur le lit du jeune étudiant universitaire.

Les yeux brillants et grand sourire sur les lèvres, le fils de Mélissa ne fut aucunement surpris par l'initiative du jeune loup-garou Bêta. Il se débarrassa aussi vite que possible de son pantalon tel que le faisait déjà Isaac. Le blond revint à la charge en dominant de toute sa taille le chef de meute en reprenant les baisers sur les lèvres, le cou et le torse de Scott. Le jeune étudiant latino passa une main dans les cheveux doux et bouclés du lycanthrope tout en caressait de son autre main le dos d'Isaac. Après avoir embrassé encore une fois le latino, le plus grands des deux attrapa subitement les poignets de Scott et les maintint plaqués sur le lit au niveau de la tête de l'Alpha. Ce dernier dévisagea tout de même Isaac sans prendre crainte malgré tout.

Isaac avait un sourire satisfait et mystérieux s'assit sur le bassin du lycanthrope qui se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux s'arquant légèrement. Isaac sourit de la réaction plutôt plaisante de Scott se retenant de dire le fond de ses pensées, le latino ne tentait même pas de le combattre et c'en était encore plus satisfaisant pour Isaac.

\- Alors comme ça, je te déconcentre ? s'amusa à demander le jeune lycanthrope blond bouclé. Désolé, je ne le faisais pas exprès.

Le ton était faussement innocent et avec son bouille d'ange, personne ne pourrait le remettre en question mais Scott n'était pas de ceux-là. Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage magnifique et radieux d'Isaac. Ses lèvres rougies et attirantes à quelques centimètres des siennes appelaient les baisers dignes d'un brasier ensorcelé. Son visage était encadré par une dizaine de boucles rebelles, on aurait dit un soleil. Scott était la Lune et Isaac, son soleil au fin de compte. Il se mordit les lèvres malgré tout, Isaac semblait attendre qu'il prenne à son tour la parole en gardant les mains de l'Alpha sous son contrôle.

\- Et tu vas me dire que pour toutes les autres centaines de fois, tu n'avais pas « voulu » me déconcentrer ? réussit à souffler Scott sur un léger ton sarcastique.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Isaac, il semblait ravi de la réponse ironique du jeune loup-garou latino.

\- Avoue que tu le voulais aussi ou je te laisse dans cet état de transe et je pars de la maison pendant le reste de la journée. Comme ça, je suis sûr que tu seras en pleine frustration, Scott.

Ce que le chef de meute avait surtout remarqué chez l'ancien joueur de lacrosse, c'était qu'il avait un bon petit côté diabolique et sadique quand il le voulait. Comme ce qu'il vivait justement en ce moment et Isaac ne plaisantait pas du tout, il en était certain. Scott se pinça les lèvres, Isaac arqua un sourcil tout en appuyant davantage son bassin contre celui de Scott en faisant comme de rien. Une torture insupportable pour le fils de Mélissa qui ferma les yeux en espérant retrouver un certain point d'ancrage ou de concentration. C'était perdu d'avance, Scott rouvrit les yeux et souffla chaudement :

\- Bien, tu gagnes ! Oui, je te voulais et maintenant, fait-ce que tu veux mais tu as interdiction de me laisser dans cet état, compris ?

Ces yeux venaient de flasher rouge, sa voix avait grondé de manière sexy pour l'autre lycanthrope qui se fit un plaisir de répondre :

\- J'écoute toujours les ordres de mon Alpha et à ce que je sache, je ne te déçois jamais, je me trompe ?

Il avait glissé ses quelques mots à l'oreille de Scott avec sensualité, le frère de cœur de Stiles en frissonna tout en espérant qu'Isaac stopperait bientôt cette torture délicieuse pour aller au vif du sujet. Isaac se déplaça enfin comme si le loup avait pu lire les pensées de Scott, colla ses lèvres à celles du chef de meute tout en lui enlevant la dernière barrière vestimentaire. Les deux se laissèrent totalement allé et Scott n'eut pas à subir de frustration au moins pour cette journée.

Mais cette journée en question n'était pas finie pour eux ni pour les autres. En fin d'après-midi, Liam prit la voiture pour aller chercher son petit-ami qui travaillait avec Deaton au cabinet de vétérinaire. L'heure de fermeture était déjà dépassée d'une dizaine de minutes mais le meilleur ami de Mason savait que Theo devait s'occuper de tout nettoyer, vérifier l'état de santé des petits occupants de la clinique avant de partir. Enfin, pour cette journée, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait arriver un peu plus tôt que d'habitude histoire de surprendre un peu la chimère brune.

Liam était tombé encore plus sous le charme de Theo dès qu'il avait vu le jeune homme en tenue de travail. La chimère l'avait menacé de ne pas se moquer de lui dans sa chemise blanche mais Liam avait directement expliqué le fond de sa pensée. C'était Theo qui avait éclaté de rire avant de l'embrasser dans l'arrière du cabinet durant sa pause. Liam avait juste encore envie de le voir au travail, le voir concentré et sérieux et de venir le surprendre. C'était pour cela qu'il se trouvait déjà devant la porte arrière du cabinet de Deaton dans sa voiture. Il pouvait déjà sentir la présence de la chimère à l'intérieur.

Il descendit du véhicule sur la pointe des pieds, marcha rapidement vers la porte qui était toujours ouverte depuis les incidents avec les chasseurs mais l'endroit était sous vidéo surveillance juste au cas où. Le jeune lycanthrope se faufila donc dans le cabinet et se trouva dans la réserve. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud dedans qu'au frais de la rue. Tout autour de lui, des bandages, des lotions et d'autres matériaux médicaux étaient posés précisément sur des étagères. Il ouvrit la porte de la réserve et traversa à petits pas le couloir qui menait à la salle d'auscultation d'où provenait fortement l'odeur de la chimère brune. Elle était sûrement en train de ranger la pièce pour ensuite partir du cabinet.

Deaton était sûrement dans son bureau à faire les comptes car Liam n'arrivait pas à le sentir dans le coin, le vétérinaire devait probablement se tenir à l'étage. Cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chance qu'il descende avant un petit moment. Le Bêta de Scott s'arrêta en entendant des bruits dans la salle d'auscultation, il sentait l'odeur familière de Theo et resta coller au mur pour ne pas être vu. Il zieuta deux secondes pour savoir où il se trouvait, la chimère était dos à Liam et rangeait des affaires dans les armoires. Liam se mit à sourire et alla en direction de Theo en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Alors qu'il allait poser ses mains sur les épaules de son petit-ami, ce dernier rigola en étant toujours de dos au loup-garou :

\- Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas ?

Liam soupira tel un petit enfant et croisa les bras. Theo avait quand même un sacré plaisir à détruire chacune de ses initiatives, la chimère se tourna vers le meilleur ami de Mason et fit face à un lycanthrope plutôt grincheux. Juste la bouille déçue de Liam valait le détour. En même temps, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Theo et ses pouvoirs. La chimère avait grillé Liam dès qu'il était entré dans le couloir menant à la salle d'auscultation.

\- Soupire pas, éclate de rire la chimère. Tu perds tout ton charme !

Theo s'avait comment aussi l'attendrir sauf que là, Liam sortit d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Et le tien, il est passé où ?

Le petit-ami de Liam n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour venir l'embrasser. Liam sourit à travers les lèvres de la chimère, se détendant tout de suite. Après tout, une ancre servait à quoi ? Peu importe le degré de stress, de colère ou de peur, l'ancrage permet à la personne de se calmer. Après avoir échangé un baiser passionné, Liam se recula de la chimère qui le regardait avec un rictus en coin.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! Malgré tout, ta tenue d'apprenti véto, ça te rend encore plus sexy, glissa le jeune loup-garou.

Theo sourit encore plus et attrapa le meilleur ami de Mason par la nuque pour reprendre leur baiser. Si Liam voulait du sexy, il allait en avoir ! Il fit reculer le lycanthrope jusqu'à la table d'auscultation sans aucune hésitation. Liam avait déjà une petite idée de ce qui allait s'en suivre et cela ne lui fit qu'encore plus plaisir. Il se laissa porter par la chimère sur la table tout en continuant d'embrasser follement les lèvres de Theo. Les mains de ce dernier glissèrent sous le haut de Liam, frôlèrent doucement à rendre fou Liam. Le lycanthrope blond passa ses mains dans la chevelure en bataille de la chimère pour le rapprocher encore plus vers son visage. C'était comme si le Bêta de Scott était en manque d'oxygène et que cet oxygène se trouvait être les lèvres de Theo. Une addiction instinctive.

Alors que Theo s'apprêtait à enlever le pull de Liam, les yeux brûlants de passion, le jeune loup-garou entendit un bruit au-dessus de leur têtes. Malgré l'envie qu'il ressentait, le meilleur ami de Mason parvint à arrêter Theo dans son geste en posant sa main sur celle de la chimère. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil, Liam souffla discrètement que Deaton était en train de descendre de son bureau. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de se faire cramer dans cette position par le vétérinaire.

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller vite fait, conclut donc la chimère tout en gardant un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Liam hocha de la tête, plus que d'accord avec Theo. Il ne voulait absolument pas que Deaton les découvre malgré la frustration d'être coupé dans son élan. La chimère, cheveux en pagaille, lèvres en feu, redescend Liam de la table d'auscultation. Il prend la main du jeune lycanthrope et se dirige vers la réserve sans enlever sa tenue de vétérinaire. Autant le garder pour faire plaisir à Liam, non ? Alors que le meilleur ami de Mason le suivait en fronçant les sourcils, Theo prévint Deaton qu'il partait en criant. Liam secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres pour bloquer son rire, les deux sortirent ensuite en quatrième vitesse de la clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills. Les deux se sourirent en montant dans la voiture de Liam.

Peu importe les évènements, le gris disparaîtra et le rose reviendra amener de la vie, de l'amour et du bonheur aux gens qui ont connu le pire des malheurs.

**Fin... **

**J'espère que ce long dernier chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous ai dit que j'étais sur une autre histoire sur ce fandom alors avant de vous quitter, je vais vous expliquer un peu sur quoi cela se sera. ****Pour ma nouvelle fanfiction, je vais vous en dire quelques mots. Déjà, elle commence dès le 6 mai donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps pour la découvrir ! Ensuite, sachez que c'est un léger (vraiment léger) spin-off d'une de mes anciennes fanfictions « Le casier ». Cette histoire était centrée sur le couple Thiam, encore et toujours Thiam. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour ne pas encore briser l'effet de surprise est qu'il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'ils aient des enfants, non ? Avaient-ils prévus que leur progéniture vivent également des aventures ? Autant romantiques que surnaturelles ? Venez découvrir une nouvelle génération de Beacon Hills avec comme personnage central « Alek » Aleksander Stilinski qui vit sa quête sentimentale et surnaturelle. Le nom de cette nouvelle fanfiction est « Le désarroi d'un Stilinski ».**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira, elle n'est pas aussi longue que « Nous tous ». J'espère que vous ne vous arrêterez pas au fait que ce sont des OS et donc que cela n'est plus aussi intéressant que les Originaux de Teen Wolf. J'espère vous revoir dans les commentaires, je serais contente de pouvoir lire vos avis à nouveau. Ils me font toujours vraiment plaisir.**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
